


The Oldest Profession

by almostannette



Series: Annette's Gradence AU fics [6]
Category: Eastern Boys (2013), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mysterious Skin (2005), Pretty Woman (1990)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Credence crying, Fingersucking kink, Hand Jobs, Language Kink, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Modern AU, Past Non-Con, Past Underage, Percival Graves is a summa cum laude graduate of the University of Daddies Deluxe, Referenced Child Abuse, Rimming, archive warnings may change, character having a panic attack, credence crying during sex, graves shushing during sex, i'll steal writingramblr's tag, irish!graves, it's Mary Lou Barebone she's her own warning, non-magical AU obviously, pretty woman!AU, sex worker!Credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 69,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostannette/pseuds/almostannette
Summary: Pretty Woman AU!“You said I could have anything I wanted?” Percival asked in a low voice.“If you pay for it, that is,” Credence replied, trying to keep his voice firm. “What do you want?”“I want you for the night,” he decided. “How much is that going to cost me?”





	1. Reason

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my friend [ToriColourBastia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriColourBastia/pseuds/ToriColourBastia) who proof-read this chapter!

**Friday**

"You need to sign this," Modesty said during breakfast and held a crumpled sheet of paper under Credence's nose.

Credence brushed a strand of his wet hair out of his face and dried his fingers on his T-shirt. He took the paper from her and straightened it out as best as he could. It was a report from Modesty's teacher concerning her unruly behavior in class. Credence pinched the bridge of his nose and resisted the urge to sigh.

"We talked about this, Mo," he said and stood up to get a ballpoint pen. "School is important," he added. He didn't have the energy to scold her and so he simply scrawled 'Mary Lou Barebone' on the dotted line.

"You're not going to school, though," Modesty protested, crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

Credence took a large sip from his chipped mug (filled with tea, not coffee, as he’d need to be able to sleep while the girls were at school) and answered, "You know that I'm too old for school. I'm working."

Chastity emerged from the bathroom and looked as though she'd caught the last few scraps of her siblings' conversation. "Working," she soundlessly mouthed at Credence behind Modesty's back.

Credence responded with an unhappy shrug. He felt tired and sore, but he'd have to work tonight, too. He needed to make rent.

“Anything else that needs signing?” he asked, stood up from the table and placed his now empty mug in the sink. He’d do the dishes later.

“It feels like you never have time for us,” Chastity said and listlessly stirred her bowl of cornflakes and milk.

Credence hesitated before meeting his sister’s eye. Modesty, who was only eight, was still easily pacified by his usual explanations, but Chastity, twelve going on thirteen, had begun to see through his white lies and half-truths. He wasn’t sure when she’d figured out how Credence earned their money, but there was no doubt that she knew what he did for a living.

“You know that I work at night, that means I’m tired during the day,” he said, met Chastity’s eyes and pointedly glanced towards an oblivious Modesty who was packing her school lunch, which consisted of pastries from Jacob Kowalski’s bakery. Each pastry was already a bit stale, burned or misshapen, damaged in a way that made it impossible for Jacob to sell it. Credence used to help out in the bakery a few years ago after Johnny had left them. Credence didn’t know how much Jacob knew or suspected about his and his sisters’ present situation, but one and a half years ago he’d started giving Credence the rejected pastries for free.

(If Credence weren’t completely sure he’d be rejected, he’d have offered Jacob sex in return long ago.)

“But Ma also…,” Chastity began, but Credence silenced her with a pleading expression. She closed her mouth again and went back to eating her cornflakes.

He hugged the girls before he sent them off to school, did the dishes and cleaned up a little bit. The apartment was too small, much too cramped and cluttered for comfort, but it was all they could afford. Credence tried to ignore his guilt and instead counted the money he’d earned last night.

‘Not enough,’ he thought as he stared at the crumpled-up bills. Rent was due in a few days and Credence knew from experience that their landlord would be infuriated when he couldn’t pay on time.

He calculated how much he made on an average night and came to the sobering conclusion that he was going to have to hope for well-paying customers the next few nights.

He undressed to his underwear and crawled into bed to get a few hours of sleep. It was Friday, which meant that there would be a few more opportunities for getting picked up by johns than on a regular weekday, but it also meant that sleep would mostly elude him for the weekend, as the girls demanded his attention on Saturdays and Sundays.

Credence did his best to shut out those thoughts and fell into a deep sleep, too tired to even dream.

Much too soon, he was woken by the sound of Modesty calling his name. He groaned and blinked his eyes open to find his sister staring down at him. Her hair had escaped her braids and she looked like she’d been crying.

Instantly fully alert, Credence sat up and got out of bed.

“What happened?” he asked, but she just shook her head and avoided his gaze. “Let’s make a deal. I’ll get dressed and while I’m doing that, you tell me what happened,” he proposed and made a show of very slowly inspecting various pieces of his clothing. He exaggeratedly grimaced at some of them and put them away again.

“Credence, I’m not little anymore,” Modesty laughed at his antics and he quickly pulled on his sweatpants and the T-shirt he’d been wearing before he went to sleep.

“No, you’re not,” Credence agreed. “You’re already seven years old.”

“I’m _eight_!” Modesty insisted, put her hands on her waist and stamped her foot. Credence thought it was adorable.

He gasped. “Oh no, how could I forget that?” he said and theatrically shook his head. They continued their banter for a few moments more before Credence became serious again.

“Okay, Mo, are you going to tell me what happened?” he asked.

Modesty bit her lip and looked down at her feet. “I fought with a few kids from my class,” she said at last.

No surprise there, the signs were rather obvious. “Why did you do that?”

“They started it!” Modesty defended herself. “They called me names.”

Credence nodded and didn’t press her for details. He could easily imagine what sort of insults Modesty had to endure. If he tried, he could still hear the voices of his former classmates, whispering about quiet, strange Credence Barebone, poor as a church mouse in his ill-fitting, threadbare clothes…

He tuned those voices out and focused on Modesty.

“Did you get in trouble for it?”

“Mr. Scamander said he wanted to talk to Ma,” Modesty admitted.

Credence swore under his breath. He knew that he should be grateful that Modesty had a teacher who cared for his students, but it made certain things a lot more difficult. Chastity was good at going through school unnoticed, she got good enough grades in all her subjects and didn’t cause any problems. Modesty was another case altogether.

“We already said she was sick last time,” Credence said, “and she couldn’t get time off the time before that.”

“What are you going to say this time? That she just doesn’t care anymore?” Modesty asked and stared defiantly at Credence.

“No,” he said slowly, even though that would have been the truth. “I’ll say that…uh, that a family member has gotten sick and she needed to travel to take care of them.”

“Do you really think that’s going to work?” Modesty replied and wrinkled her nose, which made her look a lot like Johnny, even though she didn’t know that.

“I hope so,” Credence shrugged, “Mr. Scamander has always believed me so far.”

Modesty’s teacher seemed gullible enough when Credence made excuses about his mother’s absence from parent-teacher meetings and so he was reasonably sure he could get him to accept his most recent explanation as well.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Credence assured Modesty and then took her to the bathroom where he helped her comb her hair out. “Do you need help with your homework?”

Modesty shook her head.

“Good,” he said. “Don’t get into any more fights if you can avoid them.”

The girl pouted. “You got into a fight as well, Credence,” she objected.

“What? No, I didn’t,” he laughed it off, but Modesty grabbed the right sleeve of his T-shirt and dragged it upwards to reveal Credence’s upper arm.

“There,” she said and pointed to a set of bruises along his biceps. “You were fighting.”

“I was clumsy,” Credence said automatically, “I walked into the door.” He knew what had happened to him, knew that the bruises were a product of one of his regulars blowing off steam. He’d paid double the usual price and Credence had accepted, because what choice did he have when rent was due in a few days and business had been bad all month. The bruises weren’t so bad. He’d had worse.

Modesty narrowed her eyes at him, it almost looked comical in a way.

“No, really, I just didn’t pay attention to where I was going,” he repeated, even though Modesty still didn’t believe him.

“Credence,” she started, but he silenced her with a shake of his head.

“I’m okay, Mo,” he said and suppressed a wince when he moved. One learned to ignore pain with enough practice. “Are you sure you don’t need help with your homework?”

“Maybe…maybe you should help me with math,” she suggested.

“Is there something you don’t understand?” he asked. “I thought you said math was easy?”

Modesty gave him a long look before she went to get her school bag and took out her homework. “It’s boring,” she declared. “It’s more fun when you help me.”

“Of course,” Credence breathed and rolled his eyes. ‘Helping’ Modesty with math chiefly consisted of making up a ridiculous and entertaining context for the exercises. He indulged her, though, and he needed to take his mind off things like work and rent anyway.

“Why do I need to do so many of them?” Modesty complained after a while. “They’re all the same. If I know how to do one of them I know how to do all of them.”

“It’s practice,” Credence tried, “to make sure you don’t forget how to solve them.”

“How can you forget how to do it if it’s that easy?” Modesty deadpanned and Credence resisted the urge to bang his head on the table.

“Just do them, Mo, please,” he pleaded with her. “I don’t want you to get in trouble with Mr. Scamander just because you don’t do your homework. I’m running out of excuses,” he added, exhausted and weary.

Modesty put down her pencil and didn’t look amused. “What are you going to tell me next?” she asked him with a barely concealed snotty undertone. “That I should be more like Chastity?”

He huffed. His body ached, he was dead on his feet even though he’d slept for a few hours, he dreaded work tonight, but if he didn’t make money, they couldn’t eat and they couldn’t pay rent, their landlord wouldn’t care, Chastity knew what he was doing and hated him for it and now Modesty was getting in trouble at school again…Yes, he wanted to yell, yes, it would make things a lot easier.

“Mo,” he said quietly. “You know that I love you, but things aren’t easy right now, so if you could try and avoid getting in trouble that would help me a lot.”

Modesty looked thoughtful for a moment and stared at her half-finished homework. “For how long do I have to stay out of trouble?”

“Can you manage a month?” Credence proposed.

Modesty’s eyes widened. “What about a week?”

Credence allowed himself a grin for a moment. He was good at bartering.

“Mo, you don’t like your jacket, do you?” he asked, even though it was mostly a rhetoric question. The girl regularly complained about it.

“It’s ugly, it’s old and it’s scratchy. Oh, and it used to be Chastity’s,” Modesty predictably supplied.

“If you manage two weeks without getting in trouble, then we’ll go and buy you a new jacket. What do you say?”

Modesty agreed and Credence tried not to worry too much about how he was going to justify that deal to his future self. There were countless things more pressing than buying Modesty a new jacket, when the old one was still perfectly fine (out of fashion and well-worn, yes, but not to the extent of most of Credence’s own clothes).

He left her to her exercises and changed out of sweatpants into skinny jeans to go get their pastries from Jacob.

As always, Jacob handed him the pastries with a joke and Credence put on a smile that he hoped didn’t look as mechanical as it felt. He thanked Jacob for the pastries and fought the guilt and embarrassment he felt each time he accepted Jacob’s charity.

Chastity had returned from school as well by the time he got home. He found her sitting next to Modesty as she tried to coax the girl to complete the last few exercises of her homework.

“How was school?” he asked.

Chastity looked up and shrugged. “The usual,” she replied. “How was ‘work’?”

“The usual,” he said slowly.

“Sure,” Chastity sighed and started doing her own homework. Modesty had observed the exchange with a strange expression but ultimately kept quiet.

Credence wolfed down his pastry, looked into the fridge and the pantry and frowned. Hopefully, tonight would be a profitable night, otherwise…

He tried to produce an edible, vaguely healthy meal for the girls, with instructions to keep the leftovers for him, he’d eat in the morning, after work.

The time passed and much too soon, it was time for Credence to head out again, even though his body and mind both protested. He wanted a good night’s sleep, a decent meal, and a different life. What he wanted ultimately didn’t matter – he _needed_ to make rent and feed his family. Credence went to work.

* * *

Percival Graves had only arrived in New York a couple of hours ago. He’d phoned Seraphina, they’d talked about the Shaw deal and she’d sensed his tense mood even over the telephone. She advised him to blow off steam and relax before the briefing with Gellert tomorrow and so Percival was driving a very expensive rental car through the urban canyons of the Big Apple and attempted to find some of the elusive relaxation Seraphina had recommended.

Maybe this was the midlife crisis, Percival mused as he turned another corner, probably violating several traffic laws in the process. He could almost hear Gellert’s accented voice in his head, repeating the words ‘midlife crisis’ with a condescending undertone.

‘Go get yourself a pretty young thing and fuck their brains out,’ Gellert would say. ‘Works every time.’

Percival laughed at his own joke for a moment. He prided himself on having higher standards than Gellert, but he couldn’t deny that the notion had a certain appeal – perhaps some casual sex was just what he needed.

He pondered the idea for a bit longer until he realized that his mindless driving had transported him into an area that seemed to serve as a streetwalker’s district, judging by the scantily dressed people whose gazes trailed after his car as he drove by.

The laugh returned, but this time, there was a decidedly hysterical undertone to it. Should he…if he went back to his hotel and contacted an agency, it would take much more time than if he just picked up one of the boys or girls on display. He’d just pick one, have his fun and come the morning, he’d send them on their way and forget about them.

Decision made, Percival slowed his car down and started to let his gaze wander over the figures on the side of the road. His eyes came to rest on a skinny boy in a white T-shirt and once he’d seen him, Percival found he couldn’t look away again.

He slowed the car down even more until it came to a halt and as soon as he’d rolled down the car window, he was immediately approached by a girl who looked too underage for comfort.

“Looking for a bit of fun?” she asked him.

“Not with you,” he replied coolly. “I actually want him,” he added and indicated the boy, who by now had noticed that Percival had taken an interest in him. The boy approached the car, and the girl sent a dirty look in his direction before she turned away. The boy took her place at the car window and flashed him a smile.

“You clean?” Percival asked and let his gaze drag over the boy’s face and upper body. He looked tired, but also very pretty – his clothes were well-worn to the point of being threadbare, but what did it matter? Percival didn’t expect him to stay dressed for long anyway.

“I always use condoms and get checked out once a month at the free clinic,” the boy rattled off and his grin widened. “What do you want?”

Percival smirked. “What can I get?”

The boy hesitated for a moment before he met Percival’s gaze with a determined expression. “Anything, as long as you can pay for it.”

“Is that so?” Percival grinned. “Alright, hop in. We’ll go to my hotel room.”

The boy climbed into the passenger seat. Percival put the car into gear and drove off.

“Aren’t you going to ask about the price?” the boy asked. “That’s what they’re all interested in.”

“I’m convinced I can afford your services, thank you very much,” Percival replied.

“Ha-ha,” the boy deadpanned and tried to get comfortable in the passenger seat.

“What’s your name?” he asked to break the awkward silence.

“Neil,” came the reply. “What should I call you?”

“Percival,” he answered immediately and a few seconds later, felt a bit foolish. He shouldn’t have told that boy his real name.

He made pointless small talk with Neil, careful not to reveal any further details about himself. The boy answered with what he thought Percival wanted to hear and they danced around each other that way for the entire length of the drive back to Percival’s hotel.

He parked the car, handed over the keys and saw Neil eyeing the hotel’s exterior with an appraising look.

“Not the sort of place you usually frequent?” Percival asked and shocked the boy out of his thoughts.

“Maybe I’m at such places all the time,” he countered. “What do you know?”

“Cheeky,” Percival commented, but he found he liked it. It had a strangely endearing quality to it, almost like a puppy raising its hackles. He led Neil into the lobby and towards the elevator.

“Well, you should make your mind up about what you want,” he said. “So I can tell you a price.”

Percival chuckled. “We’ve still got a bit of time to kill, I’m not about to bend you over right here in the lobby.”

“No? Pity, the sofas looked awfully comfortable.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but I prefer privacy for any sort of…intimate encounters,” Percival said in a low voice. The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. The boy’s eyes widened as he saw which button Percival pressed.

“Penthouse?” he asked.

“Penthouse Suite, yes,” Percival agreed. “Why do you act so surprised?”

“I wasn’t surprised,” he was quick to lie. “I was simply, uh, asking a rhetorical question.”

‘Of course,’ Percival thought to himself but didn’t make any further comments for the duration of the elevator ride. He hadn’t hired the boy because he wanted to have an intellectually stimulating conversation with him, that much was clear.

The elevator doors opened again as they’d reached the penthouse and Percival led Neil into the hallway. He had to suppress a smile before he faced the boy – he kept turning his head every which way and stared at the décor in wonder. The childlike curiosity in his gaze was cute, but it disappeared as soon as he realized that Percival was looking at him.

“Are we going to your room or not?” he asked impatiently. “Unless you want to do it in the hallway?”

Percival only rolled his eyes and fished out his keycard to unlock the room. He ushered the boy in before he closed the door behind them.

“Fuck, this place is bigger than my apartment!” Neil noted and laughed, nervous and giddy at the same time.

“Yes, I also rather like this suite,” Percival said and approached him. He stepped closer to the boy and put his hands on the boy’s slim hips. The boy’s laughter was gone as quickly as it had come and the brattish attitude reappeared.

“Money first,” he insisted and Percival’s gaze dropped down to where he was running his thumbs over the boy’s sharp hipbones.

Percival half-grinned and stepped away. “I still don’t know what I want exactly,” he replied. “Means you can’t tell me an exact price.”

“How about I suck you off first and then you fuck me? For one hundred and fifty,” the boy said.

“That seems a bit expensive.”

Neil shrugged. “ _You_ said you could afford my services,” he answered.

Percival huffed. “How about we order some champagne until I make up my mind?”

“Fine with me,” he said as he sat down on the couch. “But I’ll charge you for making me wait. You’re making me lose potential customers, after all.”

“You’re quite the negotiator, aren’t you?” he asked him before he picked up the phone and ordered the champagne. On a whim, he also asked for strawberries.

He sat down on the sofa next to Neil, took out his wallet and handed him a twenty. “Enough for now?”

The boy snatched the bill out of his hand in a heartbeat and stuffed it in the front pocket of his jeans. “It’ll do,” he said and winked. “For another twenty we could make out until the champagne arrives.”

Percival laughed quietly to himself and handed him another twenty. It wasn’t as if money mattered and he found Neil entertaining.

“Good choice,” he commented, took the twenty and straddled Percival.

“Are you actually going to kiss me?” Percival asked. “I thought there was a ‘no kissing on the mouth’-rule involved somewhere.”

Neil shook his head and bent down to press his lips to Percival’s. The boy’s lips were slightly chapped and he tasted of peppermint chewing gum. Percival wrapped one arm around the boy’s waist to pull him closer and his other hand came up to tangle in the long tresses of Neil’s dark hair.

Yes, Percival thought as one of his hands came to rest on the swell of the boy’s ass, hiring him had been a good idea. Much too soon, a knock on the suite door alerted them to the fact that the champagne had arrived.

The boy slowly moved off Percival’s lap and Percival cleared his throat.

“I’d better answer the door,” he said and stood up. He only got an amused grin in return.

The champagne and the strawberries were wheeled into their suite on a little cart and the boy let out a loud wolf whistle, much to Percival’s amusement and the hotel employee’s chagrin.

“You spoil me,” Neil said after the employee had left again.

“I quite agree,” Percival replied as he poured champagne in their glasses and handed one to the boy. “Have you ever had champagne before?”

Neil shook his head, eyed the glass critically and downed half the liquid in one big gulp. He swallowed and shrugged. “It’s okay,” he said.

Percival grinned. “You’re supposed to sip it. Like that,” he said and demonstrated. “Some things are best enjoyed in moderation.”

The boy shrugged again. “You’re the customer, you call the shots,” he answered and took a small sip from his glass.

“Here, have a strawberry,” Percival said. Neil’s hand shot forward to grab one of the strawberries in the bowl, but Percival tutted and swatted his hand away.

“Please,” he said and picked up a strawberry. “I insist,” he added, as he brought to fruit to the boy’s lips. Neil’s eyes dropped to the strawberry and he took a tentative bite from the red fruit. His eyes fluttered closed and Percival nudged the fruit against his mouth again until he’d eaten the whole berry.

“Want more?” he asked and as the boy nodded, Percival took the bowl and carefully balanced it on his thighs, before he selected the next strawberry and fed it to Neil much like the last one.

“Have more champagne, the tastes fit together very well,” Percival encouraged him and the boy drained his glass, obviously having forgotten everything Percival had said about moderation.

Percival took a sip from his own champagne and then refilled the boy’s glass. He clinked glasses with Neil.

“To us,” Percival said and he could see the boy’s pink tongue darting out of his mouth to wet his lips. The boy didn’t meet Percival’s eyes but dutifully drank more champagne. “You’re so quiet. Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“I…,” the boy hesitated and eventually settled for, “It’s not usually like this.”

Percival moved a bit closer and held another strawberry to the boy’s plush lips. “What do you mean?” he asked when Neil ate the offered fruit.

He swallowed and fidgeted. “You’re paying me to make you feel good and it feels like I’m not upholding my part of the deal. You’re spoiling me and I just…”

“We’ll get to that soon,” he replied and smiled. “Drink up, Neil.”

The boy flinched at the mention of the name.

“You’re not really called Neil, are you?”

Not-Neil shook his head and downed his champagne in one. “I bet you’re not really named Percival, either,” he countered.

“No, that is, in fact, my real name,” he explained. “Are you going to tell me your name, too?”

The boy mumbled a response and set his empty champagne glass down.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that?”

“It’s Credence,” the boy answered, “uh, my name, that is.”

“Credence,” Percival repeated slowly. “That’s a very beautiful name.”

“Now you’re just lying,” he huffed and took Percival’s champagne glass from his hand and drained it. He set it down on the tray, next to his own glass and crawled over to Percival again, putting a hand on his knee and running it up the inside of Percival’s thigh.

“Shall we get down to business, then?”

Percival slid two fingers under Credence’s chin and forced him to look up at him. The boy’s cheeks were flushed and the champagne had put a sparkle into his eyes.

“You said I could have anything I wanted?” he asked in a low voice.

“If you pay for it, that is,” Credence replied, trying to keep his voice firm. “What do you want?”

“I want you for the night,” Percival decided. “How much is that going to cost me?”

“Depends on what you want to do to me. Just a heads up, kinks will cost you extra,” Credence said and didn’t meet his eye. “So what’s it going to be?”

“What you suggested earlier, you give me a blowjob, I get to fuck you and you stay the night,” Percival replied.

“Okay, then it’s one hundred and fifty, plus compensation for the customers I’m losing while I’m with you…three hundred, not counting the forty you already gave me,” Credence stated.

“Fair enough,” he said. “Money first, service later, right?”

“Exactly,” Credence confirmed.

Percival pulled three hundred-dollar-bills out of his wallet and they swiftly disappeared into the front pocket of Credence’s jeans much like the two twenties before them.

“Where do you want to have me? Right here?”

“The bedroom,” Percival corrected him, stood up and took the boy’s hand to lead him there. “If I’m doing this at all, then I’m doing it properly…”

“Never hired a whore before?” Credence asked as he followed him into the bedroom.

“Well, I definitely never hired someone who referred to themselves as such.”

“So you never hired someone from the street, I get it,” Credence answered and took a look around once they’d entered the room. “I have to let my…uh, my roommates know that I’m spending the night,” he said, fished out a cell phone and typed a short text message. “Sorry about that,” he said and smiled. “I’m all yours now for the night, I promise.”

“Good,” Percival commented, strangely relieved that Credence would be missed should something happen to him. “Take off your clothes, please, I want to see you.”

Credence bit his lip and nodded before he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a few condoms and a bottle of lube, all of which he placed on the nightstand. He took off first his shoes and socks, quickly followed by his T-shirt and then his jeans. He moved to take off his underwear as well, but Percival stopped him.

“Not yet,” he said in a rough voice. “First, help me out of my clothes.”

Credence walked over to where Percival was sitting on the bed and he took the opportunity to look his share. Credence was too thin for his usual taste, but the boy had long, graceful limbs and an angelic beauty to him that Percival found fascinating. Credence knelt in front of Percival and unlaced his shoes. He looked up in the middle of his task and met Percival’s gaze. He looked vulnerable and Percival was surprised to find that he wanted to protect him.

He reached out and cupped Credence’s cheek. The boy leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Go on,” he said and Credence took off Percival’s shoes and socks before he reached up and started to undo his tie. He placed the tie on the bed and unbuttoned Percival’s vest and shirt, fingers brushing over the newly exposed skin.

“Did I do something to upset you?” Percival asked and Credence stopped, his finger stilling over the penultimate button. “You’ve gone so quiet again.”

“It’s the champagne,” Credence replied and returned to undressing him. “And you. You’re confusing.”

“What confuses you?”

Credence shrugged. “Never mind,” he said and slid Percival’s vest and shirt off before he busied himself with unzipping his trousers. “You want the blowjob first, you said?”

“I’d like to kiss you some more before that.”

“Okay,” Credence said.

Percival shimmied out of his trousers and pulled Credence into his lap. He now tasted of champagne, strawberries and the lingering aftertaste of artificial peppermint. It was a heady, intoxicating combination.

The boy ground down on his lap and Percival gasped. Credence slipped a hand between them, into Percival’s pants and began to stroke him to hardness. He moaned into Credence’s mouth and the boy continued until he seemed to be satisfied with the result. He moved off Percival’s lap and grabbed one of the condoms from the nightstand. Percival took off his underwear, finally freeing his aching cock.

Credence gave Percival’s erection an appraising look and positioned himself on the floor between Percival’s thighs.

Percival observed as Credence put the condom on him and licked his lips. His expression was vacant and his shoulders slumped forward. The boy looked miserable. He would have said something, wouldn’t have insisted on Credence sucking him off, but then Credence swallowed his cock down and Percival felt as if his brain had short-circuited. It had been too long…

“Credence,” he moaned and fell back against the sheets. He couldn’t see Credence’s expression anymore, his world had been reduced to the wet warmth engulfing his cock. He closed his eyes and his right hand moved until it came to rest at the back of the boy’s head and he ran his fingers through the soft, curly hair.

Percival came soon, something he might have felt embarrassed about under different circumstances, but Credence didn’t comment on it. He just removed the used condom from Percival’s dick and disappeared with the words ‘I’m just going to get rid of this’ into another room of the suite.

Credence reappeared a few moments later and flashed Percival a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Percival nevertheless returned it. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand. “Sorry about that, it’s necessary, but I’ll be quick. You can watch me if you want to, or if you’d rather not…”

“Can _I_ prep you?” Percival interjected.

Credence blinked a few times in surprise. “I, uh, of course. If you really want to, that is?”

“Yes, I want to,” he confirmed and took the lube from Credence’s hands. “It’s not strange that I want to do this, is it?”

“No, I guess,” Credence replied slowly. “Most guys want to get to the actual fucking as quickly as possible, though.”

He chuckled and indicated that Credence should take off his briefs and lay down on the bed.

Credence complied and rested his chin on his forearms once he was stretched out on the bed, lying on his stomach.

Percival positioned himself behind Credence. He placed a hand on the nape of his neck and ran it all the way down to his lower back. Credence had bruises, he noticed, and they looked fairly fresh.

“What happened there?” he asked.

“Hm?” Credence asked and tried to look over his shoulder at Percival.

“The bruises,” he clarified.

“Oh, if you want to hurt me, it costs extra.”

Why was he even surprised? Percival did his best to ignore the bruises and spread the boy’s cheeks. He slicked up one finger and teased Credence’s entrance for a few moments before he pressed his finger inside. The boy’s body accepted him easily and Credence didn’t give him any indication of discomfort, so he added a second finger and began to make scissoring motions.

Credence’s face was obscured by his long dark curls and he didn’t make a sound besides a hitched breath every now and then. Percival curled his fingers, searching for the boy’s prostate and grinned in victory as he found the right spot and teased it mercilessly.

He saw the boy’s toes curl and his hands fist into the bedsheets, but Percival’s favorite reaction by far were the moans that escaped Credence because they didn’t sound fake.

„Good?“ he asked and instead of a verbal answer, Credence just pressed his hips back to take Percival’s fingers deeper.

“I can take more,” Credence insisted in a breathless voice and soon Percival was opening him up with three fingers at a time until his moans crossed the line from aroused to desperate. Percival pulled his fingers out and ordered Credence to turn onto his back.

He wrapped a hand around Credence’s hard cock and gave it a few experimental strokes. The boy let out an incoherent, high-pitched whine.

“Oh, baby, you need to come,” he muttered and Credence nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. He jerked him off until the boy came with a surprised shout and Percival continued to stroke him through his orgasm. Credence went boneless and stared up at Percival with an expression of exhausted wonder. Percival grabbed a few tissues to wipe his hand and clean Credence a little bit before Credence seemed to remember what Percival had paid for.

He flushed and bent his legs, spreading them to make room for Percival.

“You are very sweet, you know that?” he asked as he reached for another condom.

“What do you mean?” Credence asked, visibly shivering as he heard the rustling of the condom being unwrapped.

“Shsh,” Percival tried to calm him. “Forget I said anything,” he added, positioned himself at Credence’s entrance and pushed inside.

Credence’s mouth fell open in a permanent, silent “Oh” and he wrapped his legs around Percival’s waist.

“You feel so good,” he told the boy and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before he started moving in earnest. Credence’s moved his hips to meet Percival’s thrusts and they quickly established a rhythm that had them panting. Percival lasted a few minutes more before he came, more intense than before. He pulled out but stayed hovering over Credence for a few moments longer. He tried to catch his breath and brushed a few sweaty strands of hair away from Credence’s forehead. “You’re quite beautiful, you know that?”

Credence didn’t answer, but he blinked his eyes open and regarded Percival with an openness and honesty in his gaze that he hadn’t seen before.

“You’re not bad either,” he whispered and Percival couldn’t tell whether it was an honest compliment or hooker talk, so he just stole another kiss before he stood up and went to the bathroom to get rid of the condom.

When he came back, Credence was still lying on his back, just as Percival had left him. He’d started to shiver.

“Credence, move a little,” he said and made the boy get between the sheets until he was tucked in safe and comfortable. The boy looked beautiful and serene when he was relaxed, but the tender moment was ruined when Credence’s stomach growled loudly.

Credence blushed and tried to bury his face in the pillow, but Percival just found it cute.

“What do you want to eat, baby?” he asked him. “Whatever you want, I’ll have them bring it.”

Credence shook his head, muttering something about how this wasn’t necessary and he wasn’t actually hungry.

“No, I insist,” Percival said and had an idea. They still had a bowl of perfectly good strawberries on the coffee table. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

He returned with the strawberries. He set the bowl down on the nightstand and slid in bed next to Credence, who turned to look at him with a questioning expression. Percival motioned for him to keep lying down and fed him the strawberries, much like he’d done before.

Credence didn’t protest and ate the fruit from Graves’ hand. Once he’d fed the last berry to Credence, Percival set the bowl down and spooned Credence. It was strange – he’d just met the boy today and they’d only spent a couple of hours with each other, but he already felt attached to him.

He pulled Credence close and his last thought before he fell asleep was that he’d be sorry to see Credence leave in the morning.


	2. Calculation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented or left kudos on the previous chapter!
> 
> Thanks to [ToriColourBastia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriColourBastia/pseuds/ToriColourBastia) for proof-reading this chapter as well!

**Saturday**

Percival woke up at an ungodly hour, courtesy of his jetlag and frowned when he noticed he wasn’t alone in the bed. Credence, the rent boy from last night was still there.

The boy stirred and Percival froze. Somehow, he hadn’t expected to have to deal with him in the morning. Luckily, Credence only turned from his side onto his back, but stayed fast asleep. Percival observed him for a moment.

Asleep he looked younger than last night and Percival felt strangely protective of him. His black hair spilled over the pillow and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed. He reached out to touch Credence’s hair, but stopped himself at the last moment.

Percival blinked and shook his head to chase away the last remnants of sleep. As carefully as possible to not wake the boy, he got out of bed and started to walk into the bathroom. On second thought, he collected his wallet, phone and the clothes he planned to wear today and took them with him into the bathroom. He closed the door, stepped into the shower and spent a good five minutes standing under the spray, letting the hot water ease his tense muscles.

What he’d done last night…Seraphina and Gellert would both laugh themselves silly if they could hear his thoughts, but he _had_ enjoyed it. The sex had been better than expected. Credence had managed to make him forget about the tedious business details for a few hours at a fraction of the price he would have paid if he’d hired a professional escort.

Once he’d stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off, he’d had a plan ready. He got dressed (a three-piece suit with the scorpion tie pins he’d gotten from Sera as a Christmas present a few years ago) and motioned to call room service.

He stopped himself, phone still in hand, and returned to the bedroom. Credence was still sleeping, just as he’d left him and Percival smiled before he bent down and gently touched the boy’s shoulder.

“Credence?” he asked.

“Hm?” the boy mumbled but didn’t open his eyes.

“What do you want for breakfast?”

“Whatever there is,” came the muffled reply and Credence pulled the blanket halfway over his head.

Percival chuckled, left the room and called room service. He placed his order and then proceeded to wait in the living room. Sounds from the bedroom indicated that Credence had gotten up.

He took his phone and went through his inbox – he hoped breakfast would arrive soon, he could do with a cup of tea.

A few minutes later, Percival heard the sound of bare feet padding into the living room.

“Good morning,” Credence said and he looked up. The boy was dressed only in his T-shirt and briefs, which left his long trim legs on prominent display.

Percival allowed himself a smile and let his gaze trail over the exposed skin. “Good morning to you, too,” he replied. “You can take a shower if you want to, breakfast will be here in a few more minutes.”

Credence visibly perked up as the mention of a shower and gave him a sultry look. “We could shower together,” he suggested.

Percival scoffed and shook his head. “That’s a tempting offer, but I need to speak with my lawyer,” he said and held up his phone.

Credence pouted and made sure Percival saw it, but went into the bathroom alone.

Percival watched his retreating form and only looked at his phone once the boy had shut the door behind him. He called Gellert and went over the deal’s details once more. All in all, the call lasted only a few minutes, but once he hung up, he nevertheless had a slight headache.

He set the phone down, checked the time and massaged his temples. Distraction arrived in the form of breakfast and Percival laughed a little once he saw the results of his order – as he didn’t know what Credence liked to eat (and the boy had not been helpful when he’d asked him) he’d simply ordered a wide variety of food for the two of them.

The water in the bathroom was still running and so Percival began to eat breakfast on his own. He tried a little bit of everything and once he was no longer hungry, he poured himself a cup of tea and unfolded the freshly ironed issue of the _New York Ghost_.

He’d just gotten to the fourth page and his first refill of tea when he heard the bathroom door open. Credence walked towards him and his eyes widened as he took in the large breakfast tray.

“I didn’t know what you liked,” Percival replied with a shrug. “Tuck in, but make sure to try the waffles. The orange sauce is excellent.”

Credence nodded, stunned, and sat down. He looked at the food and licked his lips before he poured himself a cup of coffee and added milk, but no sugar. The situation was almost domestic and Percival felt slightly out of his depth. He returned to reading his newspaper, or at least he pretended to read it – actually, he was thinking about proposing a deal to Credence, but he wasn’t sure how to go about it.

The clanking of china on china alerted him. He lowered his newspaper and looked Credence in the eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asked. “Are you not feeling well?”

Credence quickly shook his head. “Never been better,” he replied and flashed him a smile, but it looked a bit insincere.

Percival didn’t know how to respond and so he turned back to his newspaper. He only managed to read a few lines of the next article, when Credence spoke up again. “ _’Newspaper tycoon Shaw faces bankruptcy’_ ,” he read out loud. “Sounds like a real page-turner.”

He allowed himself a smile as he folded the newspaper and set it down on the table. “Shaw News,” he said and tapped the headline on the front page, “is the reason why I came to New York in the first place. It’s one of the largest and most valuable news companies in the world and the Shaws are very prominent figures. You might remember that Henry Shaw Jr. used to be the Senator of New York.”

“Yeah, I remember him,” Credence mumbled.

“My business partner and I are planning to buy the company,” Percival continued. “I’ll have several highly important meetings with Shaw executives during the next few days and we are almost certain that we can close the deal within the week.”

Credence looked at him for a moment before he started to laugh. “You’re going to buy an entire news empire?! But that has to be crazy expensive!”

He raised his eyebrows. “It’s nothing I haven’t done before.”

Credence blinked, but quickly took another sip of coffee to mask his surprise. “Of course,” he mumbled and frowned.

Percival furrowed his brows for a moment, before he leaned forward and tried to make the boy look at him. “Credence, I want to propose a deal,” he began. “I’ll be in New York until next Friday and I would like to hire you for the week.”

“The whole week,” he repeated, evidently awe-struck.

Percival nodded and ignored Credence’s surprise. “Well, evenings, nights and mornings, mostly, as I will be preoccupied with meetings during the day,” he said and felt himself slipping into the speech pattern of business talk. “I want you to be at my disposal during my leisure time. Additionally, I might require you to act as my escort during one or two social functions, most likely business dinners. Does that sound acceptable to you?”

Credence opened his mouth and closed it again, like a fish on dry land.

“I’d pay you accordingly,” Percival continued. “Let’s see, I paid you three hundred and forty for last night, let’s make it three fifty, times two for a day, times seven for a week…five thousand dollars. Is that enough?”

Credence paused for a few moments, before he found his voice again. “Where’s the catch?” he asked.

“I expect you to have sex with me, if that is such a repulsive prospect to you…,” Percival replied with a smirk and Credence rolled his eyes. “Ah, so there’s the bratty attitude again,” he added.

“It’s a deal,” Credence agreed. “But if you want me to accompany you to dinners, you should know that I don’t have any fancy clothes.”

“Then go buy some,” he shrugged. “You should probably get a haircut as well. No offense, Credence, but your hair’s a mess.”

Credence tugged on one of his locks and frowned. “Do you think I’ll look presentable if I wear different clothes and get my hair cut?”

“I certainly hope so,” he answered.

“And it doesn’t matter what I do during the day as long as I’m with you during the nights?”

Percival gave him a long look and secretly enjoyed it when the boy started to squirm. “No men beside me.”

“Got it,” Credence said.

“Good,” Percival commented and stood up. “Now that that’s all taken care of…”

“Wait,” Credence interrupted him. “I can’t pay for the clothes. If you haven’t noticed already, I don’t have a lot of money.”

Percival heaved a theatrical sigh. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” he mumbled and fished out his wallet. He handed Credence a credit card. “Before you get any funny ideas, I have a lawyer who can put you in jail faster than you can say ‘I’m sorry’, is that clear?”

“Crystal,” he said slowly and examined the credit card. “What’s the limit on this thing?”

“Brat,” Percival muttered under his breath. “Keep your expenses reasonable and I’ll let you keep the clothes. Overdo it, and I’ll have them returned to the store by the end of the week.”

Credence looked as though he wanted to ask more questions but seemed to think better of it and kept quiet. “Don’t worry, I will be ‘reasonable’,” he said.

“So, now that we’ve been over this, I expect you to be ready for me when I get back in the evening, around seven or eight pm, I think,” Percival said. “Any questions?”

“Yes,” Credence replied. “Can I call you Percy?”

* * *

Percy had given him his phone number and a spare keycard for the hotel room before he left for his meeting. Credence returned to the bedroom and threw himself onto the unmade bed once again before he laughed out loud.

He lay on the bed until he caught his breath once more. “Five thousand dollars,” he whispered to himself. “Five thousand fucking dollars.”

After a few minutes, he got up and pulled on his jeans. He patted his pocket to check that the three-forty were still there. He stashed the credit card in his other pocket and put the lube and condoms away into the drawer of the nightstand.

At last, he checked his mobile phone and sent a text message to Chastity, telling her that he was okay and on his way home. He left the suite and took a taxi home – he paid for it with Percy’s credit card and gave the driver a generous tip, just because he could.

Credence walked up to the stairs, unlocked the door to their apartment and immediately came face to face with Chastity.

“I was worried,” she hissed. “What took you so long?”

“The guy I was with offered me breakfast,” Credence said. “I’m sorry, I lost track of time. Did something happen?”

“No,” she admitted.

Credence breathed a sigh of relief. “Alright. Have _you_ had breakfast?”

“Yeah,” Chastity said. “I washed the dishes, Mo’s drying them. Why?”

“Because we’re going to go shopping and buy you two new clothes,” Credence announced, loud enough so Modesty could hear it from the kitchen as well. The girl raced to meet her older siblings and stared at Credence with wide eyes.

“You’re back,” she breathed.

“Of course I’m back,” Credence laughed. “What did you think?”

Modesty didn’t answer. However, she didn’t object when Credence bent down and pulled her into a hug.

Chastity still eyed him with a frown. “You seemed to be pretty content to stay at _work_.”

Credence released Modesty from the hug and straightened back up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the three hundred and forty dollars he got from Percy for last night.

“I got paid for it,” he said and showed Chastity the money.

“Mo, can you change out of your pajamas into day clothes?” Chastity asked and Modesty looked from her sister to her brother and back before she stomped off to do as she was told.

“You smell like some other guy’s aftershave,” Chastity pointed out. “And you’ve got hickeys.”

“Maybe,” he said slowly. “But I’ve also got _this_ ,” he added and pulled out the credit card.

Chastity plucked it from his hand like it might explode at any moment and squinted at the card.

“Percival Edward Graves,” she read. “Is that the guy who you were with last night?”

Credence confirmed it.

“Did you steal his credit card? Are you mad?” she said and gave the card back to him. “He’s gonna find out and…”

“It’s not like that,” Credence protested and pocketed the card. “He hired me for the week and told me to buy myself fancy clothes and to get a haircut. He didn’t really give me a limit, so I thought I’ll go grocery shopping first and then you two can get whatever clothes and stuff you like.”

“He hired you for the week?” Chastity repeated and raised her eyebrows. “Credence, be careful!”

“He doesn’t need me during the day, just evenings, nights and mornings. He’s really nice,” Credence reassured her.

“I still don’t like that you’re…doing what you’re doing,” she said quietly.

“It’s a job like any other,” Credence insisted.

“No, it’s not!” she retorted. “It’d be so much less dangerous if you worked as a waiter or something!”

Credence sighed and refrained from launching into an explanation on working hours, wages, bad luck and wrong choices. “Trust me, I know what I’m doing, okay?”

“Just take care, please,” Chastity whispered. “They all left. Dad left, Ma left…”

“Well, I won’t,” he swore. “I promise, Chastity. Percy’s in New York until Friday and he offered me lots of money if I spend the week with him. It’s too good an opportunity to say no.”

“He won’t want to take you with him after the week is over, will he?”

Credence blinked and quickly shook his head to dispel his sister’s doubts. “No,” he laughed. “No, he definitely won’t.”

* * *

Credence returned to the hotel with a wide grin on his face. Today had been a good day so far – their fridge and pantry were fully stocked and each of the girls had a heap of new clothes. He felt like doing a little victory dance.

His euphoria quickly faded once he caught sight of himself in one of the large mirrors in the lobby. He froze. He was still dressed in the same washed-out T-shirt he’d worn last night and his hair was still a tousled mess.

He also didn’t have much time left before Percival would return from his day of meetings.

“Fuck,” he whispered. “Fuck!” he repeated much louder. He felt the urge to punch something. Before he could do anything in that direction, he felt someone grab his forearm. His first reaction was to yank his arm free, but the grip only tightened and so he looked at the person to whom the hand belonged.

It was a tall brunette who looked to be in her mid-thirties. She didn’t look amused.

“I have to ask you to refrain from using that kind of language,” she said in a low voice. “For that matter, who are you? I don’t think you’re one of the guests…”

“I’m with Percy,” he threw in. “You know, the guy who’s staying in the Penthouse Suite?”

“And you expect me to believe you?” the woman hissed and started to firmly direct him into what Credence assumed was her office. Just before she lightly shoved him through the door, he glanced at the name tag on the door. _Porpentina Goldstein_ , it read. _Hotel Manager_. The woman, who presumably was Miss Goldstein sat him down on a chair in front of her desk and leaned against the desk herself.

“So, who are you and what’s your business here?” she asked.

“I’m Neil McCormick,” he lied automatically, “and I’m here because Percival Graves asked me to spend the nights with him during his stay in New York.”

“Of course,” she let out a long-suffering sigh and ran a hand through her chin-length hair.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No,” the manager shook her head. “You see, Percival Graves is someone who pays so much money for the privilege to stay in our hotel that we consider him a friend. You see, as a _guest_ we’d expect Mr. Graves to tell us about anyone who spends time in his suite besides him, but as a _friend_ , we are perfectly happy to overlook Percival’s negligence.”

Credence grimaced. He didn’t quite follow her train of thought.

“You know what, we’re just going to assume that you are one of Percival’s friends and Percival’s friends are our friends. You are his…,” she trailed off, tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. “No, not his son. You could be his nephew, couldn’t you?”

“Uh, I guess so?” Credence replied with a shrug.

“Well, that’s fine, then. Neil McCormick, staying with his uncle Percival. I should advise you to dress better if you don’t want to attract any negative…”

“That’s exactly what I was trying to do,” Credence interrupted her. “Look, he gave me a credit card and told me to get a haircut and to buy myself fancy clothes and I need to accomplish that in the next two and a half hours or so but I don’t know where to go…”

“If I help you, do you promise that you won’t cause another scene?” the manager asked and picked up her cellphone. Credence nodded and she tapped the screen a few times before she lifted the phone to her ear. He wanted to say something, but she held a finger to her lips. “Queenie, can I send someone over? He’s with Percival Graves, he needs a haircut and a few outfits and apparently can pay for it with Mr. Graves’ credit card.”

Credence fished out Percy’s credit card and held it up for Miss Goldstein to see.

“Great. His name is Neil, he’s about twenty, tall, thin, dark hair...you’ll know him when you meet him,” she finished and after quick good-byes ended the call. “You’ll be going to see my sister Queenie. She knows someone who’ll take care of your hair and she’ll help you select appropriate clothes. Mr. Graves will be a bit poorer in the end, but I can’t imagine that he’ll complain when he sees the result,” she continued. “I’ll get you a hotel car to take you there,” she said and ushered him out of the office.

Only a few minutes later, Credence was being chauffeured away from the hotel and kept squirming in the backseat of the car until the driver announced that they’d reached their destination.

Credence climbed out of the car and before he could debate which building might be the right one, he was approached by a gorgeous blonde.

“Are you Neil?” she asked. “I’m Queenie Goldstein, Tina’s sister.”

“Yes,” he said. “Nice to meet you?”

She hummed and looked him up and down. “Oh, I can work with that. Don’t worry, honey, I’ll pick some gorgeous outfits for you.”

Queenie took his hand and led him into a shop that looked like a combination of a hairdresser’s salon, a tailor’s shop and a costume stock. Credence looked around in wonder, afraid to touch anything.

An overdressed blond man appeared from the back of the shop.

“Queenie, is that him?” he asked and after Queenie had confirmed it, he continued: “Oh, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Gilderoy, but because that sounds horrible my friends call me Gil.”

“Nice to meet you,” Credence repeated and felt like he had to sit down for a moment. It was all a bit too much for him.

“Queenie will select a few outfits for you while I do something about that hair of yours,” Gil continued and tilted his head from side to side. “Oh yes, I think we’ll cut it quite a bit. It hides your gorgeous cheekbones and _that_ is a _crime_.”

Credence just barely kept himself from snorting as he realized that Gil didn’t sound as if he was making jokes. “Do whatever you think is best,” he mumbled and let himself be dragged further into the shop.

He let Gil wash his hair and cut it while the man made small talk with him. Credence answered as best as he could and found the procedure strangely enjoyable. Gil chattered on and on about people he’d supposedly met and things he’d allegedly done (Credence suspected that at least half of the things he’d told him had never happened, the man was a classic exaggerator if he’d ever met one).

In the end, his hair was shorter than it had been in years and when Gil finally let him look in the mirror, Credence did a double-take. He hadn’t thought a haircut could make such a large difference.

“That’s much better now, isn’t it?” Gil announced. “Your daddy will be in for a surprise!”

Credence coughed. “He’s my uncle,” he corrected and blushed a little.

“Oh, daddy, uncle, we both know it’s the same thing, right?” Gil replied and winked at him.

“Uh,” Credence managed, but was saved from replying when Queenie rejoined them and clapped her hands once she saw Credence.

“Oh, now you’re even prettier!” she cried and Credence forced himself to smile. Queenie then proceeded to make him try on a wide range of different outfits and Credence spent the next hour changing in and out of clothes until he felt ready to collapse.

“Are we done yet? I’m only staying with Percival for a week, I won’t even need that many outfits,” he pointed out. Queenie and Gil looked at each other and both started giggling. “We’ll see about that,” Queenie laughed and started to pack the clothes into bags. “You’re right, though, you should probably get back to him now,” she added and graciously took the credit card when it came to payment.

“How…how much is it, anyway?” he asked as he watched the clothes being packed into bags. Queenie told him and Credence paled. “Percival’s going to be so angry,” he whispered.

Queenie rolled her eyes. “Believe me, when he sees you, he won’t even think about the money.”

Credence didn’t argue – the two obviously thought he was some sort of escort and he wasn’t going to correct their assumptions. Now that he looked like what the actual Neil might have called a “high-class fuck”, he thought it might be quite nice to pretend he was more than a street hooker for a few days.

He thanked them and climbed back into the hotel car. The backseat was covered with shopping bags and Credence couldn’t stop running his fingers through his shorter hair. Whatever product Gil had used on his hair; it had made it wonderfully soft. He hoped Percival would like it…It was a business transaction, he reminded himself. Percival had allowed him to spend money in order to make himself more appealing to him. It was a simple business transaction, nothing more, no feelings involved.

‘Don’t get attached,’ he thought. ‘The dumbest thing you can do is get attached.’

The car parked near the hotel and Credence struggled to carry all his shopping bags. A hotel employee was promptly at his side and took the bags from him.

Credence bit his lip. He was late and Percival would be angry with him. There was no doubt that he’d pay for his mistake.

‘Five thousand dollars,’ he thought as he and his bag-carrier approached the suite door. ‘Five thousand dollars.’

Once he entered the suite, it became clear that Percival had already returned, just as he’d thought. The employee asked him where he wanted him to put the bags and he just helplessly gestured towards the living room. At this point, he wasn’t sure whether Percival wouldn’t just tell him to leave right away.

It wouldn’t matter, he told himself. He’d bought clothes for his sisters, he’d bought groceries and he’d made enough money to pay rent.

He stepped further into the suite, behind the hotel employee and found Percival sitting on the sofa. The older man took in the large number of shopping bags and raised an eyebrow.

Credence forgot to breathe for a moment and stood frozen to the spot until the employee had left.

“I’m sorry,” he said as soon as they were alone.

“You bought quite a lot, I see,” Percival said and pointed to the shopping bags.

Credence ducked his head. “Sorry,” he repeated.

“What for?” Percival asked and stood up. “You only did what I asked you to do,” he added.

No matter what he tried to make himself believe over the course of the day, Percival wasn’t a normal client at all.

“Look at me, Credence, will you?” he asked and Credence complied. Percival looked tired, but obviously tried to mask it. Why? He didn’t have to play a role with Credence, he didn’t have to impress him – he could behave almost any way he wanted and Credence would still go to bed with him as long as he got paid.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he whispered and shivered when Percival raised his hand. The man only used it to gently cup his cheek, though, and ran his thumb over Credence’s bottom lip.

“You are forgiven,” Percival replied and pulled his hand away. “You look stunning, by the way. The haircut suits you. The clothes, too, although I’m beginning to think you’d look even better without them.”

Credence breathed a sigh of relief – this was familiar territory at last. He peeled off his new jacket and threw it over the sofa’s armrest, before he reached up and slowly started to unbutton his dress shirt. He could feel Percival’s eyes on him as he stripped out of the rest of his clothes.

Once he was completely naked, he dared to look Percival in the eyes. He could see hunger in his gaze, at least in that respect Percival was a regular client. He licked his lips.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Percival said. “After you.”

“Sure,” Credence mumbled and led the way to the bedroom. He paused in front of the bed until Percival told him to lie down and close his eyes. He tried to get into the headspace he usually reserved for that sort of situation.  Next to him, he felt the bed dip down on his left and Percival’s breath tickled the skin just above his belly button.

“What are you doing?” he asked, but didn’t dare open his eyes, even though it made him feel vulnerable and exposed.

“Admiring you,” came the answer and then he felt Percival kiss his belly, slowly working his way down. He hissed and bit his lip immediately afterwards, but Percival had noticed and stopped. “Credence, look at me. Is something wrong?”

He opened his eyes and felt foolish as the situation presented itself in front of his eyes. “I’m ticklish,” he lied.

Percival nodded, before he smirked. “Ticklish, you said?”

“You wouldn’t.”

“You better believe I would,” Percival replied and started to tickle him.

Credence shrieked in surprise and tried to twist away, but Percival didn’t let him escape that easily and instead continued to tease him until Credence was kicking his feet and laughing so hard that his abs hurt. “Stop,” he managed to wheeze. “Please, I need a break.”

Percival stopped, sat back and chuckled softly. Credence lay on the bed, panting for breath, and was slightly surprised that the older man had listened to his plea.

“I admit, I feel a bit proud of myself,” Percival began. “I didn’t think it would be that easy to make you laugh.”

Percival was by far the most unusual client he’d ever had. Maybe high-class hookers were always treated as equals and now that he looked like one and got paid like one, he’d somehow earned that privilege without noticing it.

“So you’re ticklish,” Percival said quietly. “Anything else I need to know?”

“I should be asking you this,” Credence replied. “I’ll go along with almost anything.”

Percival leaned forward and rested a hand on Credence’s thigh. “So we’ve arrived at the same point as last night. You asking me what I want from you,” he summarized and moved his hand from his thigh up to his hip. “What do _you_ want to do?”

Percival looked him in the eyes and Credence felt as though his gaze physically pinned him to the bed. “I want to do my job well,” he answered. “But for that I need information, and so _you_ need to tell me what you want from me.”

“What do I want?” he mused. “How about my money’s worth?”

“Nothing specific in mind?”

“Hm, we’ll play it by ear,” Percival mumbled and bent down to kiss him.

Credence obediently parted his lips and went through the motions as he’d done countless times before. It felt strange somehow, just as it had last night. He started as Percival bit his bottom lip. The champagne had helped, he remembered, if only because it had dulled the sensations and made him feel almost happy.

“So pretty,” Percival mumbled. “If you could see yourself…,” he trailed off and ran his fingers through Credence’s now short hair.

Credence looked into his eyes and bit his lip – he thought playing coy might work better on Percival than acting snappy. He seemed to be the kind of man who liked to pretend they were actual lovers, and not a prostitute and a john. “Can we get champagne?” he asked.

Percival’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Of course,” he said, slightly breathless. “Let me just call room service.”

The man moved off the bed and Credence turned onto his side. He ran his fingers over the bedsheets, barely listening to Percival as he placed the order and instead looked towards the nightstand. The condoms and the lube were stashed inside the drawer and he had to close his eyes for a moment. He couldn’t wait for the champagne to arrive.

Percival settled behind him once more and pulled him into a hug. The man was still fully dressed and ran his hands over Credence’s body. He arched into his touch and breathed in the scent of his aftershave. Perhaps he should take a leaf out of Percival’s book and pretend Percival wasn’t a john…

“I’m so glad I found you,” Percival said.

Normally, Credence would respond with some generic answer, ‘No, _I’m_ glad,’ perhaps, but he chose to stay silent instead. After a few seconds of consideration, he decided to test his theory. Did Percival like pretending they were actual lovers? It was time to find that out.

He took the man’s hand and guided it to his cock. “I missed you, Percy,” he said and let out a delighted sigh as Percival started to stroke him.

“I missed you, too,” he whispered into Credence’s ear. “You were on my mind all day. I was so distracted during my meetings because I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Credence relaxed. He’d been right, Percival secretly wanted them to play lovers and had just been too ashamed to admit it. It was probably beneath Percival to admit his loneliness to someone as inferior as him, he mused, but it was nothing that Credence hadn’t done before. He’d been paid for stranger things.

By now, he was hard, he was panting and hopefully made all the right noises. It wasn’t very hard to sell an illusion if the client wanted to believe his reactions were true.

Percival was an attractive man and Credence couldn’t imagine that he had to pay for sex. No, he paid for the illusion of love and companionship.

Percival paused and kissed the nape of his neck. “Our order is here,” he mumbled. “Be right back.”

Credence looked over his shoulder and gave him a smile. “Don’t take too long,” he said.

Percy got up, grabbed his wallet and left to get their order. Credence turned around and lay on his back. He stared up at the high ceiling of the room and relaxed into the bed. It was so soft, he thought. He could get used to it.

Before he knew it, Percy returned with their champagne. “I’ve also had them bring strawberries and whipped cream,” he confessed with a sheepish grin.

Credence returned the grin and sat up. “Come here,” he demanded and pulled Percy into his arms for a kiss.

After a second, Percy pulled away and gave him the widest grin yet. He looked happy and handsome, Credence thought, and he felt compelled to tell him so, but bit his tongue.

“You want some champagne, hm?” Percy asked and filled their glasses. They raised their glasses and Credence remembered that Percy had told him to sip the alcohol and not gulp it down. He ignored the advice, downed his first glass in one and held his glass out for a refill, which he promptly got. “Do you really like it so much?” Percy laughed.

Credence stared at the foam in his champagne glass and shrugged. “Well, you’re my only chance at getting it,” he said and took another sip. “I feel pampered.”

“You do?”

Credence sat up, acutely aware of the fact that he was naked and Percy was still fully dressed. “I got a new wardrobe, a new haircut and over-priced French alcohol,” he replied. He thought he already felt the alcohol kick in, but it might have just been his imagination. “Percy, I wanna see you,” he said in a lower voice and started to fiddle with his shirt buttons.

“I don’t think I allowed you to call me by that name,” Percy commented.

“I _like_ Percy, though,” Credence replied and drained his second glass. He set it down and moved closer to the man.

Percy started to laugh once more and hid his face in his hands. “Alright, Credence,” he said. “Then Percy I’ll be.”

“Are you gonna get naked, then?” he asked with a slightly whiny undertone, he hoped it made him sound horny. “I missed you, like I said.”

Percy seemed to buy it and undressed, while Credence finished Percival’s champagne and set the glass to the side. The alcohol was definitely kicking in by now he opened the drawer and took out the lube and condoms. “Do you want to prep me again?” he asked and held the lube out in Percy’s direction.

For his part, Percy seemed taken aback for a moment, but took the lube anyway. “I thought we’d take our time tonight,” he mumbled.

Credence cursed silently, he’d been trying to get them to fuck fast and rough, to tire Percy out if possible. He wasn’t sure whether he would be able to act his way through slow and gentle sex. He blinked his eyes and wrapped one of his hands around Percy’s cock. “But I don’t want to wait any longer,” he whined. “I need you inside me _now_.”

“Credence,” Percy whispered and he flushed when he realized that he liked it when Percy said his name.

“I’ve been waiting for this all day,” he added.

“Okay,” Percy agreed.

Credence turned onto his stomach and willed himself to relax. The alcohol helped, an orgasm would help even more, he knew, but sex with a john was something he usually didn’t enjoy. Last night had been a rare exception. Credence spread his legs to give Percy easier access.

“You’re gorgeous,” Percy said. “You don’t even know how gorgeous you are, do you?”

Credence chuckled weakly, but didn’t respond. Percy pressed one finger inside him and with his other hand, caressed his thigh.

“Credence,” he whispered.

Percy teased his prostate, he keened and he lifted his hips to take Percival’s finger deeper. “Please,” he moaned. “Percy, please, more.”

One finger quickly became two and then three. Credence was grateful he was used to this, and he was also grateful that Percy seemed to care about Credence’s pleasure. He’d been anxious about letting Percy prep him yesterday, it usually didn’t end well if a john did it, but Percy had made sure he’d been completely ready and so he’d decided to ask him again.

Percy pulled his fingers out and pressed a kiss between Credence’s shoulder blades. “Do you want to be on top this time?” he asked him.

Credence bit back his instinctive reply of ‘You’re the customer, you call the shots’ and settled for a breathy “Yeah”.

Percy was lying back and had already put a condom on his cock. Credence realized he must have been more distracted than he’d thought and vowed to pay more attention before he straddled him. Being in control was nice for a change and he tried to think of a scenario in which this wasn’t an encounter between a john and a prostitute.

He imagined that they first noticed each other because of their looks and that he had instantly been attracted to Percy because he looked elegant, handsome and was dressed to kill. Once they’d started talking, they just clicked and Percy confessed that he found Credence lovely and charming before he invited him to spend the night with him. Credence, who didn’t have any obligations to his younger siblings, had agreed, just because he liked Percy and very much wanted to sleep with him.

In the present, Credence slowly sank down, guiding Percy’s cock inside him. Percy’s hands came to rest on his hips and Credence gave himself some time to adjust to the sensation.

He thought of how Percy might have tried to seduce him, all the little compliments and flirtations that would have led up to this very moment. He looked into Percy’s eyes and imagined Percy saw more in him than a pitiful hooker, that Percy saw someone he liked and respected…

Credence licked his lips before started moving and tried to lose himself in the sensations. For the most part, it worked. He bent down to kiss him and Percy met him halfway.

“I need you closer,” he whispered and was only partly pretending. “I think I want you to be on top, like last night.”

“Is that so?” Percy hummed and before Credence knew it, he’d flipped them over and changed their positions.

Momentarily disoriented, Credence blinked and saw Percy above him, giving him a broad grin.

“Please,” Credence breathed and spread his legs. Percy reached for Credence’s legs and hooked them over his shoulder. He felt Percy enter him again and bit back a whimper once he bottomed out.

Percy muttered something and Credence thought he had heard the word “perfect”, but then Percy started moving in earnest and found an angle that had him brushing up against the spot that made Credence see stars and suddenly it wasn’t very hard to pretend that Percy wasn’t a john.

“Please,” he said again, not entirely sure what he was begging for, but it must have had an effect on Percy, because the man reached down and started to jerk him off.

He came with a strangled cry and Percy followed suit soon after. Credence lay on the bed and tried to catch his breath, as well as fight off the sleepiness that overcame him. Post-orgasm tiredness didn’t mix well with champagne, it seemed.

“Credence?” Percy prompted.

He opened his eyes and gave Percy a half-smile.

“Hold still for a moment,” he said and cleaned him up before he left to throw away the used tissues and the condom. Credence watched his retreating form and concluded that Percy was fit. It wasn’t exactly a new revelation, but it seemed that he noticed it for the first time. He sat up and poured himself another glass of champagne.

Percy returned and caught him mid-sip. “Cheers,” he said and joined Credence on the bed again. “We forgot about the strawberries again,” he added.

Credence giggled. “Is that going to be our thing? After-sex strawberries?”

Percy shrugged, dipped one of the strawberries into the whipped cream and held it to Credence’s mouth.

Credence licked off the whipped cream, while he stared into Percy’s eyes and only then ate the offered fruit.

“If you want to,” Percy laughed and took the champagne glass from Credence’s hand to take a sip.

“Yes, I do,” Credence said and took the glass back from Percy. He knocked the remaining champagne back and set the glass down on the nightstand, perhaps a little too forcefully.

Percy ate one of the strawberries, before he offered Credence another one he’d dipped into the whipped cream.

Credence ate it, before he ran a hand over Percy’s chest. “You’ve got muscles,” he mumbled and flushed.

“Thank you,” Percy chuckled. “You’re drunk, aren’t you?”

“A bit?” he offered. “Is that a problem?”

“I don’t mind,” Percy answered and kissed him. “I think you’re very cute like that.”

“I usually don’t drink while I’m working,” he said and ducked his head. “But I’m not usually offered champagne, either.”

“I plan to have you properly spoiled by the end of the week,” Percy responded and pulled Credence closer to him. “I want you to remember me, after all.”

Credence coughed, before he forced himself to be cheerful. “Oh, I definitely won’t forget you. I don’t get paid five thousand dollars by every guy, you know?”

“No?” Percy pretended to be surprised. “And here I thought I’d made a good bargain with the five thousand.”

“I would have stayed for far less than that,” Credence confessed in a whisper. “I mean, by now you must have realized that I’m just…”

“Hush,” Percy cut him off. “To be perfectly honest, Credence, I also would have paid far more.”

“Oh,” Credence mumbled. “I killed the mood, didn’t I? I don’t get hired by millionaires every day, if you know what I mean.”

“A billionaire,” Percy corrected him. “I’m actually a billionaire, Credence.”

A hysterical laugh escaped him, before Credence slammed a hand over his mouth. “How?” he asked him after a few moments. “What did you have to _do_ to get so much money?”

Percy shrugged. “I was already born rich,” he explained. “I went to a posh boarding school and a posh university and used a part of my inheritance to found a company with my best friend – said company turned out to be very successful and made me even richer.”

“Sounds nice,” Credence said quietly. “Where are you from? England?”

“Ireland,” Percy answered. “I lost my Irish accent at the posh boarding school,” he added, “In case you were wondering.”

Credence didn’t reply, but stared into space for a few moments.

“Hello, Earth to Credence?” Percy chuckled. “Something on your mind?”

“Oh, no, not at all,” Credence replied and met his eyes. “I guess I was just a bit overwhelmed. I certainly don’t get hired by billionaires,” he added.

“I can’t imagine why,” Percy retorted and cupped Credence’s cheek. “You’re stunning, but I believe I’ve already told you.”

Credence resisted the urge to roll his eyes, hooker talk ought to have been his forte, not Percy’s. “You know I’m a sure thing, right? You don’t need to flatter me,” he said.

“That wasn’t flattery, I was only telling the truth,” Percy insisted and ran his thumb back and forth over Credence’s cheekbone.

“Please, stop flirting,” Credence groaned. “Don’t tell me that actually works on people.”

“Oh, you’d be surprised on how many people this works,” he answered and grinned. “Although I suspect it has less to do with my flirting and more with my name and my net worth.”

“Oh…so you do that a lot? Hiring prostitutes, I mean?” he asked and reached up to cover Percy’s hand with his own.

“No, actually I don’t,” he said and lifted his hand away from Credence’s face.

“So I’m special?” Credence asked and made a show of batting his lashes.

“Yes,” Percy said solemnly. “Of course you are.”

“I should be the one trying to seduce you,” Credence commented. “Like I said, I’m a sure thing, you really don’t need to put in that much work.”

“What if I want to?” he asked. “After all, I’m the client and I call the shots, don’t I?”

“You are and you do,” he confirmed and leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of Percy’s mouth, just because he could. Before he could pull back, one of Percy’s hands came to rest at the back of his neck and he pulled Credence closer again.

They didn’t finish the strawberries until much later into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to what you thought of the chapter! Leave me a comment or find me on tumblr: [@almost-annette](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/almost-annette)


	3. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left comments on the last chapter or messaged me - I love you <3
> 
> A HUGE THANKS (as always) to ToriColourBastia for beta-reading this chapter, encouraging me to make the fic better and also for listening to my endless rambling!
> 
> Graves calls Credence "princess" in this chapter - that was inspired by [this lovely fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10423650) by [obscure_obscurus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_obscurus/profile) (and a bit by the sex tape, let's be honest ;)
> 
> **Trigger warning: reference to past non-con & underage**

**Sunday**

“Credence? Credence, wake up, breakfast is ready!”

Credence blinked his eyes open and lazily squinted up at Percy. “Good morning,” he rasped. Percy wasn’t dressed in one of his usual suits, he noted, instead he was wearing a sleeveless shirt and black tracksuit bottoms. His hair wasn’t in its usual severe style either. “No meeting on Sundays?” he asked as he sat up and the sheets pooled around his waist.

“I have a meeting, but later during the day,” Percy answered. “But there’s still time to kill before that.”

Credence nodded to himself and got out of bed as soon as he was certain Percy had no intention of fucking him right then and there. He yawned and threw on the first piece of clothing he could get his hands on, which turned out to be the shirt Percy had worn last night. Even though Percy was one or two inches shorter than Credence, he was broader and so the shirt was too large on him. Credence didn’t bother to put on anything else – he couldn’t imagine he’d be wearing the clothes for too long.

He padded into the living room where breakfast had been set up much like yesterday.

“Waffles again?” he asked and rubbed his eyes.

“Yesterday you seemed to like them so I ordered them again,” Percy replied and poured him a cup of coffee. “Milk, no sugar, right?”

“Yeah,” Credence answered, stunned that Percy would remember how he drank his coffee. “You’re a tea person, aren’t you?” he added as he took the cup from Percy’s hands.

“Obviously,” he said as he sipped his tea.

Credence tasted his coffee – Percy had added a bit too much milk, but he wasn’t going to complain, not when the coffee that came with breakfast was infinitely better than the stuff he brewed at home. He attacked his waffles with gusto. One of these days he would ask Percy to have breakfast in bed.

Percy finished eating before him and poured himself another cup of tea. “I need you to accompany me to a business dinner tonight,” he said.

Credence stopped eating and looked questioningly at Percival, but remained silent.

“We’ll meet Henry Shaw and his son Langdon,” Percy continued. “I assume there are one or two suits among the mass of clothes you bought yesterday?”

Credence froze and felt the fear creep into his bones. He felt sick and wished he hadn’t eaten so many waffles. “Yes,” he forced out. “I bought a few suits.”

“Wear one of them. We’ll be leaving here at about seven pm, so be ready by then,” Percy said. “Oh, and make sure to never mention Mr. Shaw’s other son, Henry Jr.”

Credence clenched his left hand into a fist and dug his fingernails into his palm. “Why shouldn’t I mention him?” he asked in a pointedly calm voice, although he knew exactly why the former Senator shouldn’t be spoken about.

“He used to be Senator, but had to resign after it turned out that he used taxpayer money to host sex parties for him and his friends. The ‘entertainment’ at those parties consisted of minors,” Percy explained in a flat voice. “It’s ironic because he ran on a staunchly conservative platform. I think he’s been working as a political advisor somewhere in Europe ever since the scandal. Disgusting, really.”

Credence took a deep breath and tried to relax. He wouldn’t see the man himself, he’d just meet his relatives. He’d be okay. Percy would be with him and he wouldn’t let anything happen to him. Credence forced himself to act cheerful. “Are you telling me you and your friends _don’t_ celebrate a business deal with illegal sex parties?” he joked and raised his eyebrows.

Percy gave him a thin, hard smile. “Do you really think I’m the kind of person who’d do that?”

He shrugged and took a sip of his now lukewarm coffee. “You know, Percy, you’ve already got a hooker in your hotel room and you haven’t even closed a deal,” he grinned, even though it felt more like a grimace.

“Brat,” Percy laughed. “You’re incorrigible.”

“You love it,” Credence replied. “Otherwise you’d have told me to shut up long ago.”

Percy mumbled something to himself and suddenly seemed extremely alert. “I don’t even know how old you are!”

“I turned twenty-one a few weeks ago,” Credence said and could see how Percy visibly relaxed. “Now I also want to know how old _you_ are. Quid pro quo.”

Percy grinned and shook his head. “I’m forty-two,” he answered, before unfolding the newspaper that had arrived with breakfast and tried to concentrate on the headlines.

Credence let his gaze travel over Percy’s body. “You’re pretty hot for forty-two,” he said.

“Thank you,” Percy said immediately, but paused after a moment. He lowered the newspaper and stared Credence down. “Did you really mean it or did you just say that because I’m paying you?”

“I guess we’ll never know,” he smirked.

“Credence…,” Percy said with a threatening undertone, but the smile that played around the corners of his mouth told Credence that he found it amusing.

He rolled his eyes. “Have you looked in a mirror lately? Then you know that what I said is true,” Credence said, got up from his chair and walked over to Percy. He took the newspaper from Percy’s hands, folded it and put it back on the table, next to the empty tea cup. After that, he planted himself on Percy’s lap and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. “How much time until you have to be ready for your meeting?” he asked between kisses.

“Enough time,” Percy replied, smirked against his lips and began to unbutton the shirt Credence was wearing. “More than enough.”

They kissed for a long time, until Credence leaned back slightly, slid the unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and threw it to the side.

Percy looked at him, spellbound. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he mumbled, ran his hands over the boy’s body and kissed his neck. “You’re so beautiful,” he added and it earned him a laugh from Credence. “What is it?” he asked.

“I’m naked and you’re still fully dressed. I don’t like that,” he answered and played with the hem of Percy’s shirt. If they dragged out the morning sex too long, the girls would start to worry why he wasn’t home yet. “I want you, Percy,” he said and put his arms around Percy’s neck to pull him closer.

“Okay,” Percy replied and pinched one of Credence’s nipples. “But first we’ll get back to bed.”

Credence wanted to move off Percy’s lap, but two strong arms snaked around his waist and hips to hold him close. “I thought you said…,” he started, but Percy silenced him with a kiss.

“Hold on,” Percy said and it was the only warning Credence got before Percy suddenly stood up.

Credence shrieked and reflexively wrapped his legs around Percy’s waist. For a short moment, he thought they’d topple over, but Percy steadied him and started to carry him towards the bedroom.

“You weigh less than I thought,” Percy mumbled and adjusted his hold on him. Once he’d reached the bedroom, he gently set him down on the unmade bed, before he stripped out of his own clothes and joined Credence on the bed.

Credence reached out and mussed up Percival’s hair. “You look so different,” he said quietly.

Percy took hold of one of Credence’s hands and pressed a kiss into his palm. “Good different or bad different?” he asked.

“Good,” Credence decided. “I like it,” he added.

Percy smiled and leaned forward to capture Credence’s mouth with a kiss. Credence kissed him back and reached down to wrap a hand around Percy’s cock. Percy hummed and broke the kiss. “That eager, are you?” he grinned and began to stroke Credence.

Credence tried to ignore how good it felt and concentrated on the fact that Percy still seemed to want to continue their “let’s pretend we’re actual lovers” game from last night.

Percy switched their positions so he was on top of Credence and he sucked hickeys into the sensitive skin of Credence’s neck. He hissed as Percy bit down hard on the junction of his shoulder and neck. “You like marking me, don’t you?” Credence said.

“Yes,” he admitted freely and pressed a soft kiss to the newest bitemark. He lifted his head. “And what do _you_ like?”

Credence was taken aback for a moment. “What do you mean, what do _I_ like?”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Percy replied. “What turns you on? I mean, we could start with what you absolutely don’t like, too, so I know what not to do.”

Credence waited with bated breath for a few moments until he realized that Percy was serious. “I don’t like blindfolds,” he cautiously began. “I also don’t like being restrained and I absolutely hate anything to do with breathplay.”

Percy nodded. “Thanks for telling me,” he said. “We won’t do any of that, then. What do you _like_?”

Credence frowned and thought for a moment. “Blowjobs, for one,” he said. “But everybody likes those, right?” he added with a forced grin. “You do, that’s for sure.”

“Do you want me to suck you off?” he asked while he ran his thumb over one of Credence’s nipples.

The boy’s eyes widened comically. “You’d do that?!” he asked, but gasped as Percy pinched his nipple again, hard.

“Why not? It’s a normal thing to do, isn’t it?” Percy shrugged before he pinched Credence’s other nipple, even harder this time and all of Credence’s muscles tensed up at once. “So, do you want me to suck you off?”

Credence still thought it was a joke on Percy’s side, but he nodded nevertheless. “I’d like that.”

Percy smirked and moved over to open the drawer in which they kept the lube and the condoms. He selected one of the condoms and was about to rip the package open, when Credence stopped him.

“No, don’t take that one,” he said.

He looked at the wrapped condom in his hand and quirked an eyebrow. “Why, is there anything wrong with it?”

“No,” Credence replied and shook his head. “But it tastes gross and makes your mouth go numb after a while. Trust me, I learned that the hard way.” He sat up, rummaged through their selection of condoms and pressed another one into his hands. “I wouldn’t call it delicious, but it’s a lot better than the one you picked.”

Percy put the condom on him. “I won’t be quite as good at this as you are…”

“Shsh, it’s okay,” Credence silenced him, leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Percy’s lips. “You’re an amateur and I’m a professional, but there’s no need to be insecure. I won’t judge.” He managed to keep a straight face for a few moments, before he broke down in a fit of giggles.

“Minx,” Percy said, but joined Credence’s laughter.

Once they’d calmed down again, Credence leaned back and watched as Percy went down on him. He didn’t do a bad job at all and Credence could barely keep himself from thrusting up into Percy’s mouth.

Credence fisted his fingers into the sheets and moaned and whimpered, half pretending, but Percy must have bought it, because it only encouraged him to up his game.

“I’m gonna come,” Credence gasped and to his disappointment, Percy pulled his mouth off Credence’s cock with a wet pop and ignored Credence’s feeble protest.

Percy took the lube from the nightstand and squeezed a generous amount on his hand. He easily slid one finger knuckle-deep into Credence and gave him a bit of time to adjust before he added a second finger, which went in almost as easily.

Credence was breathing harder than usual. “Please…,” he whimpered.

Percy started to tease his prostate and Credence caught himself thinking that this might quickly become his new favorite thing to do in bed.

Percy added a third finger and put his mouth back on Credence’s cock. No, Credence thought, _this_ was his new favorite thing. The combination of the sensations almost made him lose his mind and when he came it was with Percy’s name on his lips.

Percival got up to throw away the used condom, and once he returned to the bedroom, Credence was still lying boneless on the bed.

“I take it my technique was acceptable,” he quipped as he rejoined Credence on the bed and Credence stuck out his tongue.

“I’ll show you what proper technique looks like if you don’t shut up,” he threatened jokingly.

“Careful, princess, I might take you up on that offer,” Percival replied but heaved a frustrated sigh immediately afterwards. “I checked the time and I need to get ready for my meeting now or I’ll be late.”

Good, he’d be able to get home in time and cook lunch for his sisters. He pouted. “Now you’ve prepped me for nothing,” he whined.

Percy pulled Credence close and kissed him soundly. “You know what?” he said. “We’ll pick up right where we left off before we have to get ready for dinner in the evening. How does that sound?”

“Acceptable,” Credence replied.

* * *

Percival wished the elevator ride weren’t so long. He’d been even more distracted today – Gellert had picked up on it and made some snide remarks that he’d just laughed off. The prospect of being with Credence was enough to make any man lose his mind, Percival was sure of that, and he counted himself lucky that he was the one who’d get to experience that.

He unlocked the door to their Suite and entered.

"Credence?" he called. "I'm back."

He didn't get an answer. Disappointment and shame rose in him and he squared his shoulders. So Credence wasn't back yet? What did the boy even do during the day?

He went further into the suite and thought he heard something. He held his breath and determined that that the sounds were coming from the bedroom.

Percival quickly strode over and opened the bedroom door. "Oh, fuck" he said.

What he'd found was a naked Credence stretched out on their bed and the boy was working himself open with four fingers at a time.

Percival palmed himself through his pants and it was only then that Credence chose to acknowledge his presence.

He pulled his fingers out, wiped them on a tissue and smiled at him. "You promised me we'd pick up where we left off," he pouted.

Percival swallowed and felt himself harden even more. What had he done to deserve this boy? "Alright," he rasped. He undressed as quickly as he could and by the time he was done, Credence was making little whimpering noises and had started humping the sheets. "You're so needy," Percival said and stroked his cock. "You want it just as much as I do, don't you?"

Credence paused for a moment, before he reached to the nightstand and pressed a condom and lube in his hand. “Please,” he said in a breathless voice and got on all fours.

Percival wished they had more time so he could take Credence apart properly. The blowjob this morning had been an experience. The pretty noises the boy had made were as addictive as a drug. If he could have his way, he’d spend the entire week in bed with Credence to discover all the ways he could make the boy come undone.

Percival quickly put the condom on and put some extra lube on his cock. He positioned himself behind Credence and pushed inside. His cock went in almost too easily and Credence moaned loudly as he bottomed out. “How long have you been prepping yourself?” Percival asked.

“I thought you’d be back sooner,” Credence replied. “Move,” he added with a slightly desperate edge to his voice.

Percival moved. “You feel so good,” he told Credence. “So perfect.”

The obscene slap of skin on skin, coupled with Credence’s moans and his own grunts awakened something primal in Percival and made him grip the boy’s hips just that little bit tighter, thrust just a little bit harder. The bed was creaking and one of Credence’s hands had sneaked down to bring himself off.

Percival came and slumped over Credence in exhaustion. He pressed a few kisses to the nape of his neck and felt his cock soften. “Can you come for me, baby?” he whispered into Credence’s ear. To his surprise, it worked and the boy came with a surprised shout and shuddered through the aftershocks. He finally pulled out and handed Credence a tissue, so he could clean himself up.

“I’m going to throw away the condom and I think we both could use a shower…,” Percival began, but all the words died in his throat when Credence turned around. The boy’s face was splotched with tears. “Shit, what’s wrong?” he said and gathered the boy in his arms. “Did I hurt you? Did I do something…?”

“No,” Credence answered. “No, I was just…this happens when I’m overwhelmed. I’m sorry,” he added. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Are you really feeling okay?” he asked and soothingly ran a hand over Credence’s back. Did the boy have a gram of fat on him? He vowed to gently coax the boy to eat more at breakfast and dinner during the next few days.

“I’m okay, Percy, I promise,” Credence said and gave him a shaky smile. “Wanna shower together?”

Percival returned the smile. “That’s an excellent idea, Credence.”

* * *

Credence held still as Percy fixed his tie. He’d messed up the knot three times, before Percy had sighed and said that he might as well do it for him. Credence felt slightly ashamed, but took him up on his offer.

He licked his lips. Percy was standing far closer than was necessary for fixing his tie and he could feel his breath warm on his skin. For some strange reason, that sensation, combined with the smell of Percy’s aftershave sent tingles down his spine and made his mouth run dry.

‘Don’t get attached,’ he thought with all his might. ‘Whatever you do, don’t get attached.’

It was too late for that. Just over an hour ago, he’d tried to trick Percy into an impersonal fuck and did his best to think of him as a john, but it hadn’t worked. Halfway through it all, he had realized that he’d started to _like_ Percy and the tears had come along with the shame.

“There, a perfect Windsor knot,” Percy said, but didn’t step away. He stared into Credence’s eyes for a bit longer than was comfortable, but didn’t say anything. Abruptly, he blinked, stepped back and fiddled with his cufflinks. “By the way, what’s your full name? I need to know when I make the introductions.”

“Credence Barebone,” he said and cleared his throat. “My full name is Credence Barebone.”

“No middle name?” Percy asked.

“Credence is bad enough as it is. I don’t want to know what else my mother might have come up with.”

“Credence Barebone,” Percy repeated. “That’s quite unique.”

“It’s horrible, you can say it,” he mumbled.

“Barebone…sounds strange, doesn’t it?”

“Strange name for a strange family,” Credence said off-handedly.

Percy looked as though he wanted to ask further questions, but stopped himself at the last moment. “Let’s go, then,” Percy said and offered him his arm. Credence reluctantly took it .

They stepped out of the penthouse suite together and made their way towards the elevator. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d worn a suit. He felt horribly overdressed and resisted the urge to reach up and loosen his tie so he could breathe more freely.

They stepped inside the elevator and Percy pressed the button for the first floor.

The suit wasn’t the real problem, he knew that. Could he get away with faking an illness at the last moment? A headache or a stomachache?

“You’re white as a sheet,” Percy remarked. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

Credence opened his mouth and was about to say that he felt sick, but stopped himself at the last moment. Apart from having sex with Percy, accompanying him to business dinners was part of their deal. If he didn’t go through with this, Percy might consider their deal void by the end of the week and refuse to pay him.

He took a deep breath and fought against his nausea. He could do this. Henry Shaw Jr. wouldn’t be there, he’d just be in the presence of his father and brother for a few hours, before they’d part ways, never to meet again. “I’m a bit scared,” he admitted.

“Oh, there’s no need to be frightened,” Percy said and pressed a kiss to his temple. “You’ll be just fine, I promise.”

“Do you know whether the Shaws are nice or not?” Credence asked before he could stop himself.

Percy furrowed his brows and blinked a few times. “It’s a business dinner, nobody will be openly hostile,” he said. “Why?”

Credence didn’t answer. He didn’t know what he’d do if the two men they were going to meet reminded him of the former Senator.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Percy murmured as they exited the elevator and began to make their way through the hotel lobby. “Trust me.”

“I hope so,” Credence murmured back and was acutely aware of how many pairs of eyes were on them as they walked towards the exit.

Credence recognized their chauffeur; it was the same man who’d driven him to Queenie and Gil. The man gave him a knowing smirk and he ducked his head. He probably thought Credence was Percy’s kept boy, when the reality was so much less glamorous.

Not for the first time he caught himself thinking that he wouldn’t mind belonging to Percy.

It could never happen, Credence knew that. Percy didn’t live in New York and he didn’t have any reason to stay here longer than it took to negotiate the deal. Although he hadn’t mentioned anything to him, he probably had a boyfriend or a girlfriend at home, wherever that was. Was he married? He didn’t wear a wedding ring, but that didn’t have to mean anything. Maybe he even had children – a perfect little family Credence knew nothing about.

Even _if_ Percy asked him to stay with him, Credence couldn’t agree. No man who wanted a boy toy would also accept said boy toy’s little sisters, and Credence would never willingly leave them – he’d been hooking for years now and in that time, he’d met many boys and girls who’d gone through the foster system and still ended up selling themselves on the street. When their mother had packed her suitcases, and left them for good to pursue her new-found fundamentalist faith, there’d been no question that he was going to keep taking care of his sisters, no matter the cost.

He sneaked in a glance at Percival, who seemed tense and nervous and was impatiently tapping his fingers on his thigh. For a quick moment, Credence debated with himself whether he should say something, but decided against it.

Credence thought back to the time he’d spent with his sisters today. The atmosphere at home had been strange. He helped Modesty pack her things for school tomorrow and select some of the new clothes they’d bought yesterday for her to wear. Considering how much Percy liked the morning sex and mentioned how he wanted to do that again, Credence probably wouldn’t make it home by the time the girls left for school tomorrow.

His new haircut and clothes had been met with different reactions. Modesty had told him that he looked “beautiful and pretty” and they laughed about it until Chastity had cut in and given Credence a sour look.

“Are you sure he’s going to let you go after a week?” she asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Now that he’s already paid for a make-over.”

“Who?” Modesty asked.

Credence opened his mouth to answer, to tell a lie, but Chastity was quicker.

“His new boss,” she replied in an icy voice and left the room.

“Who?” Modesty repeated.

“His name is Percy,” Credence said softly. “He’s in New York for a week and I’m keeping him company.”

She scrunched up her nose. “And you’re getting money for _that_? Doesn’t he have any friends?”

“I think he’s lonely,” Credence replied. “You can’t talk about that at school or…anywhere else, ok? Percy doesn’t want people to find out that…”

“That he doesn’t have any friends?”

“Yeah, right,” Credence mumbled. “That.”

“Credence?” Percy’s voice cut through the memories and Credence flinched in surprise. “We’re here,” he said and gestured to the open car door.

“Oh,” Credence mumbled. Why had he wasted his opportunity in the elevator when Percy had asked him why he looked so pale? He could have made an excuse, any excuse at all, Percy would have surely allowed him to stay in their room for the time being, why had he thought that the money mattered more...

“Are you coming or not?” Percy asked. “I’m sure they’re already waiting for us.”

Credence felt the bile rising in his throat, but got out of the car, took the arm Percy offered him and clung to him like a lifeline as he started to lead him into the restaurant.

“Percy, are you sure this is a good idea?” he said under his breath. “I don’t have anything to do with the business deal, I’m…”

“Credence, you’ll be _fine_ ,” Percy replied in a low voice. “Trust me.”

A shiver ran down Credence’s spine as they entered the restaurant and Percy led him towards their table. Two men were already waiting for them and Credence fought to keep his countenance.

Henry Shaw Sr. turned out to be a regal-looking, intimidating man in his mid-seventies. His son was surprisingly young – the Senator had already been in his early forties when Credence had known him and looked nothing like his younger brother, who was in his early thirties, at the very most. Credence suspected Shaw Sr. had remarried at some point, and Langdon was his child with his second wife.

They exchanged forced pleasantries with him and Percy. At least they kept their knowing glances to a minimum, for which Credence was grateful.

At the risk of appearing impolite, Credence avoided looking at the other two men and concentrated on his food. The wine was okay and perhaps he drank more than was appropriate, but a slight drunkenness reduced the fear to a manageable level.

The small talk continued through the first few courses. Henry Shaw Sr. and Percy were leading the conversation and sizing each other up. Langdon made a comment from time to time, but otherwise, he remained silent. Credence didn’t say anything and concentrated on eating his food. He was sure it cost a lot and tasted exquisite, but he might as well have been eating ashes.

Percy was so engaged in his discussion with Henry Shaw Sr. that he seemed to have forgotten that Credence was even there. He felt helpless. He was sure the two Shaws had realized that someone like Credence didn’t belong in a place like this, but he bit the inside of his cheek in order to keep the anxiety at bay.

Somewhere during course six or seven (all the dishes had French-sounding names that Credence couldn’t remember, much less pronounce) Langdon Shaw took pity on him.

“Horrible, those two, don’t you agree?” he said in a low voice and glanced at his father and Percy. “Well, businessmen, I suppose. For them, nothing is more thrilling than negotiating a deal. What do you do?”

Credence forgot to breathe for a moment until he regained his composure and started lying through his teeth. “I’m in the service sector,” he replied. “It’s very dull, repetitive work for most of the time. What do _you_ do?”

Langdon launched into a passionate explanation of his job as an investigative journalist. He’d allegedly managed to uncover an illegal trust a few years ago and even won a Pulitzer for it.

He hardly listened. In terms of outward appearance, Langdon Shaw didn’t resemble his older brother, but they had the same manner of speech, they carried themselves in the same way and they had exactly the same condescending smirk…

Credence bit the inside of his cheek again, harder than before, until he tasted blood, but it wasn’t enough. He abruptly stood up and his chair scraped back on the floor with a horrid sound that made all three men look up from their conversation.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Credence explained and tried to hide how much his hands shook.

“Up the stairs and to the left,” Langdon Shaw said with a crooked smile. “You can’t miss it.”

“Thank you,” Credence murmured and slowly made his way up the stairs even though every single fiber of his body told him to _run_.

* * *

All in all, Percival was convinced that Henry Shaw could be persuaded – he seemed to be favorable to him and Seraphina, but had repeatedly expressed that he wouldn’t do any business as long as Gellert was involved (“that German attack dog of yours” as he’d called him). He could understand where he was coming from, Gellert was not easy to get along with and Percy knew he was infuriating more often than not, but he was damn good at his job.

It was just a case of old-age stubbornness from Shaw Sr. and he’d mellow out if Percy reminded him of the financial situation of his company over the course of the following days.

Credence finally came back from the bathroom, just in time for dessert. He looked like a bundle of nerves and his eyes were red-rimmed as though he’d been crying. Percival felt a pang of guilt - Credence had voiced his misgivings multiple times before they entered the restaurant and what had he done? Told him not to worry and then forgot to check that Credence was feeling alright.

The boy sat down again and Percival reached out to touch his forearm. “Did you enjoy dinner?” he asked.

Credence immediately turned to face him and gave him a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Yes,” he replied. “It was delicious.”

Percival could tell he was faking it.

The rest of their meal passed quickly. Percival picked up the check and included a generous tip. They shook hands with the Shaws. Henry Shaw Sr.’s grip was almost painful; the old man probably wanted to demonstrate that he wasn’t going to be a pushover.

They said their goodbyes and soon Percival was in the car with Credence, on their way back to their hotel. The boy fidgeted and clearly felt uncomfortable, but Percival wanted to wait until they were back in the privacy of their Suite in order to discuss whatever had went wrong at the restaurant.

“You know, I never thought those tiny portions were actually a thing,” Credence began with forced cheerfulness . “It was good, but probably really expensive, too.”

“Around three hundred dollars,” he said.

Credence stared at him for a moment, obviously scandalized. “For just _four_ people?” he exclaimed.

“No, per person,” Percival corrected him.

Credence laughed. It sounded high-pitched and slightly hysterical, before he slapped a hand over his mouth and hunched his shoulders.

“Are you alright?” he asked and lay a hand on Credence’s thigh. “It’s over-priced, I agree.”

“I’m okay,” Credence replied in a flat voice. “Really, I am. I’m just…I’m not used to not having to worry about money, that’s all.”

“Ah,” Percival said, searched for the right words to say in reply to that and didn’t find them. “I see,” he added.

“Do you?” Credence mumbled, before he let the topic drop.

The drive back to the hotel seemed to drag on and on. They didn’t talk, they only sat side by side in a tense, uncomfortable silence. At one point, he took Credence’s right hand in his and started to run his thumb back and forth over the back of his hand. He didn’t know if it made a difference, but Credence didn’t protest, and he thought he saw him relax a tiny bit.

Once they had finally arrived back at the hotel and made their way up to their room, Credence had tensed up again.

“What’s wrong?” Percival asked immediately after the door had closed behind them. “You’re obviously not feeling well. Is there anything I can do to help you?”

Credence gave him a haunted look and forcefully shook his head. “I’m alright,” he lied. “I’m just stupid. I get upset over every little thing. It doesn’t matter. Forget what I just said, please,” he replied with a false laugh.

“Credence,” he slowly began, “You’re not making sense.”

“I…,” the boy faltered and took a step backward. His hands shot up and clawed at the tie around his neck, but he just made the knot even tighter. Credence’s eyes widened, he took another step backward and his back hit the wall. Tears welled up in his eyes and started to run down his cheeks.

“Credence?” Percival asked, infinitely worried. “What happened?”

Credence repeatedly shook his head while sobs wracked his body. His legs started to give out under him and Percival rushed forward to catch him. The boy didn’t flinch away from his touch and let himself be guided into a sitting position on the floor. Once Percival had let go of him, he immediately curled up into a ball and hid his face in his hands. If anything, he cried harder than before.

Percival sat down on the floor, too. “Is there anything I can do to help you?

“Yes...no...I can’t breathe,” Credence forced out between sobs and hiccoughs.

“Is your tie bothering you?” he asked. Credence nodded. “Can I help you with it?”

“Yes, please,” he rasped and lifted his head. Credence’s face was flushed red and wet with tears. There was some snot running out of his nose and he was hyperventilating.

Percival slowly got a bit closer and cautiously started to untie the tie. He tried to be as gentle as possible. As soon as the tie knot was undone, Credence unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and threw the tie to the side.

“I still can’t breathe,” he croaked and fresh tears started to fall.

“Right,” Percival murmured and sat down opposite Credence. “Is it okay if I hold your hands?”

Credence nodded immediately and held out his hands. As Percival took Credence’s hands in his, he could feel how clammy they were.

“Try to breathe with me? I’ll count and you breathe. Can you do that, Credence?” he asked and tried to catch Credence’s eye, but to no avail.

“Okay,” Credence said, hiccoughed and blinked a few times. “Okay.”

“Wonderful,” he replied. “Good, breathe in for one, two, three, four and now exhale for one, two, three, four…”

The tension in Credence’s body seemed to minimize a tiny bit and so Percival continued to give him breathing cues for a few minutes until the boy had stopped crying.

“Feeling better?” he asked and squeezed Credence’s hands again.

“Yes,” Credence whispered and hiccoughed. “Thank you.”

“Is there anything else that you need?” Percival continued.

“Can you hold me?” Credence pleaded.

“Of course.” Percival enveloped Credence in a hug and the boy tucked his face into the crook of his shoulder. “I’ve got you.”

“Thank you,” Credence breathed.

Percival could feel how tense Credence still was and he rubbed circles into his back. “Do you want to talk about whatever it was that made you upset?” he asked and felt how the boy flinched in his arms. “Or should I count for you again?”

Credence drew a ragged breath and tentatively put his arms around Percival’s waist. “I...I think I…,” he faltered and started sobbing again.

“Shsh,” he mumbled. “Let it out, it’s okay.”

Credence was taller than him by one or two inches, Percival knew, but in this very moment, he looked small and vulnerable. He reached up and started petting Credence’s hair.

“It’s okay,” he repeated and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Credence’s head.

Credence shivered and tightened his hold on Percival. “I’d like to talk about it,” he confessed in a shaky voice. “You know why Senator S-Shaw had to resign,” Credence continued and dread seeped into Percival’s bones. “A f-friend of mine arranged for me to be at one of his ‘parties’ and....he t-t-ied me to the bed and blindfolded me before he f-f-fucked me. It _hurt_ ,” Credence stumbled over his words and broke down into incoherent sobs again.

Credence had just turned twenty-one, so he’d said in the morning. The boy was so _young_. Percival tried to remember when Senator Shaw had had to resign and concluded that Credence had most likely been sixteen, perhaps even only fifteen at the time. He felt sick.

“I’m so sorry,” Percival whispered and pulled Credence even closer to him. “I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have taken you to dinner with me otherwise.”

“H-He _hurt_ me,” Credence cried. “He pressed a pillow over my face until I couldn’t b-b-breathe anymore. I thought I was going to d-die…”

“I…,” Percival began, but his voice failed him. All the words that came to his mind were not enough, too generic, too unfeeling and they wouldn’t help Credence anyway. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” he said, feeling utterly helpless and lost. “Have you ever spoken about it with anyone?”

Credence shook his head and pressed his face into Percival chest, rubbing snot and tears into the fabric of his bespoke suit. Percival couldn’t care less. Credence was having trouble with his breathing again and he started to count once more.

“Inhale for one,  two, three, four and exhale or one, two, three, four,” he repeated more times than he could count until the boy had calmed down and breathed evenly, with only a hiccough every now and then. In the meantime, his awkward sitting position on the floor had made his back hurt and one of his legs had fallen asleep.

Percival burned with the need to ask more questions, but when he looked down, he saw that Credence’s eyelids had started to droop. “Are you tired?” he asked. Exhaustion was an expected reaction, after the emotional outburst Percival had witnessed.

Credence looked up at him with bleary, unfocused eyes and nodded.

“Let’s put you to bed, hm?” Percival said and helped Credence stand up, before they made their way into the bedroom. He felt a wave of shame well up in him as he saw the rumpled sheets, evidence of their afternoon quickie. How had he ever believed...? Percival blinked and tried to focus on the present.

He handed Credence a tissue and the boy loudly blew his nose before he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

Credence managed to kick off his shoes and take off his suit jacket, before his hands started to shake too much.

“Do you want me to help you?” Percival asked.

Credence shook his head and got under the covers still dressed in slacks and shirt.

“Anything else I can do?” Percival tried again, but Credence shook his head again. “Alright, then,” he mumbled and left the room.

Percival entered the living room and massaged his temples. How had he fucked up so much? Credence had told him he didn't want to go to the restaurant multiple times and he’d brushed him off. Why? Because he’d wanted to impress the boy, he knew that. Because he hadn't missed the way Credence’s eyes had lit up in wonder and amazement the first time the boy had seen the penthouse suite. Because he’d wanted to see Credence happy and and the last thing he’d wanted to do was bring back traumatic memories from the past that caused Credence to have an emotional breakdown.

He went over to the mini-bar, poured himself a finger of bourbon and gulped it down at once, before he refilled the glass and sat down on the sofa.

He had no idea how he should face Credence in the morning. It had become absolutely clear that what he’d seen these last few days was Credence the Hooker, a carefully constructed masquerade with snappy remarks and casual sex. Now, for the first time, Percival had gotten a glimpse of Credence’s real personality, and he’d been shocked by the hurt, scared boy he’d seen.

He felt disgusted with himself. How presumptuous had he been when he’d assumed Credence enjoyed their encounters as much as he himself did? How could the boy even stand to work as a prostitute when…?

Percival recalled their first evening together, the bruises he’d seen on Credence’s skin. Were they the product of a john who had come before him or was someone forcing Credence to sell himself? He remembered the way the boy had stumbled over the word “roommate”. Credence had said a “friend” of his had arranged for him to be at the Senator’s party - it didn’t sound like anything a friend would do, it seemed much more likely that Credence had been pimped out against his will to a cruel and violent john like Henry Shaw Jr.

The easiest solution would be to give Credence the five thousand dollars in the morning and send him on his way. But he might just make it worse, if he sent Credence back to an abuser who forced him back on the street the very next night despite his fragile condition.

Credence desperately needed help, although it looked like his chances of receiving it were slim to none. He needed to speak to Credence, but he didn’t know how to approach the subject, not when the boy’s emotions were still in so much turmoil.

Percival knocked back his bourbon and set down the glass. It was enough for one evening, even though drinking himself into a stupor didn’t sound all that unappealing. He tip-toed over to the bedroom and cautiously opened the door. Even in the dim light that fell into the room, he could make out the silhouette of Credence’s body under the covers. Percival quietly made his way over to the wardrobe and took out his pajamas and one of the extra blankets, before he shut the doors of the wardrobe once more and turned to leave the room again. He paused and looked at Credence. The boy seemed to be asleep and breathed evenly, but there were fresh tear tracks on his cheeks.

Percival left the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He heaved a sigh and deposited the blanket on the sofa, before he went to the bathroom, quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth. He didn’t have the energy to take a shower or a bath.

In the living room, he changed out of his suit into his pajamas, curled up on the sofa with the blanket and tried to find a sleeping position that wouldn’t make all of his muscles and joints ache come the morning.

Percival spent a long time lying awake in the darkness, thinking about what he might do to help Credence, before he fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess we all know that Ezra used to have a babyface, but just for reference, that's 15/16yo Ezra: [x](http://www.newnownext.com/wp-content/uploads/backlot/2014/09/107113068.jpg) \- I'm sorry.
> 
> Feel free to scream at me in the comment section or message me: [@almost-annette](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/almost-annette)


	4. Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the panic attack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless thanks to Tori, for beta-reading, making suggestions to make this fic better and generally being an awesome person!
> 
> **trigger warning: referenced past non-con and past underage (same as last chapter)**

**Monday**

Percival woke up and groaned. He sat up and did his best to ignore all the small ways his body chose to express its dissatisfaction at the subpar sleeping spot.

Never mind, he had bigger problems than his aching muscles - unless he’d left during the night, Credence was still in their bedroom.

He checked his phone and groaned when he saw how little time he had left to both sort things out with Credence and get ready for his day. Percival ran a hand through his hair - he needed to wash it before the meeting - and called his secretary to postpone his meetings for the day.

What did it matter? Gellert would make a few lewd jokes that couldn’t be further from the truth, because the possibility of being late due to sex was zero. After Credence’s panic attack last night, there was no way he could bring himself to demand the boy have sex with him. He felt disgusted with himself and pressed the heel of his palms into his eyes - he craved a stiff drink, but it was decidedly to early to get drunk.

Reluctantly, Percival glanced to the bedroom door. He hesitantly took a few steps into the direction of the bedroom, but stopped. Instead of facing his fear, he did a few stretching exercises to hopefully ease the tension in his muscles. After the fifteenth consecutive neckroll, the crick in his neck still hadn’t disappeared and he sighed in frustration. Perhaps he should start doing yoga again…

Percival debated whether he should order breakfast before he woke Credence, or if he should wake the boy first and order later. He wasn’t hungry anyway, so he put his phone back into his pocket before he knocked on the bedroom door.

“Credence, are you awake?” he called and waited for a response. He didn’t get one. “Credence? I’m coming in!” he added, before he slowly opened the door and stepped into the room.

Credence was curled up in a fetal position on one side of the bed and didn’t acknowledge Percival’s presence until he went further into the room. The boy turned his head and gave Percival an assessing look, before he looked away and faced the wall again.

“You’re awake,” Percival said and felt a bit foolish for stating the obvious.

“Hmm,” Credence confirmed, but kept staring at the wall. “I’ve been awake for hours. I didn’t get much sleep.”

“Me neither,” Percival replied and started to take a step into Credence’s direction, but rocked back on his heels at the last moment. “Uh...there’s something I have to...we need to...”

Credence finally sat up and gave him a puzzled look. “Isn’t it too late for that? I thought you need to leave for your meeting soon.”

“I postponed all my meetings,” he explained.

“Of course you would,” Credence said and laughed. It was a cruel and harsh sound.

“Credence?”

The boy looked in Percival’s direction, but his eyes looked empty and his expression had hardened. “You want sex now, don’t you?” he asked. “Because I didn’t put out last night.”

Percival winced, but he held Credence’s gaze. “No, that’s not why I postponed my meetings,” he said slowly. “We need to talk about our deal.”

Credence paled. “What about it?” he asked. “Anything wrong with it?”

Percival shrugged. “I’d like to re-negotiate the conditions,” he said.

“Why?” Credence whispered and pulled the blanket up to his chest.

“You know why,” Percival muttered. “I no longer expect you to accompany me to a dinner or any other social event.”

Credence winced and cast his eyes down, but nodded. “I see,” he mumbled and his shoulders slumped forward. “It’s because I embarrassed you. So, do you want to fuck more often to compensate for that?”

“No,” Percival replied. “I no longer expect you to have sex with me, either.”

Credence hissed and stared at Percival with a shocked expression. He didn’t know why Credence would be afraid of the prospect of _not_ having to have sex with a john. “But...what am I still doing here...if you don’t need me as...as an escort and if you don’t want to fuck me anymore…,” he stuttered and curled in on himself. “I get it,” he mumbled, defeated. “I’ll leave.”

“No, Credence, that’s not what I meant.” Percival bent down and tilted his head in order to catch Credence’s eye. “I’d still like you to spend time with me.”

Credence froze and slowly looked up. “But why?” he said and uttered another miserable laugh. His eyes were red-rimmed, Percival noticed, either from lack of sleep or crying. He suspected it was a combination of both.

“Because I like you and I like having you around?” he tried.

Credence gave him a long look. “I’m not stupid, Percy,” he said. “If that was the real or even the only reason, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Percival held up his hands. “You’re right,” he said. “It’s not the only reason.” Credence gave him a questioning look and so he continued: “You’re hurt. Don’t try to deny it, please, we both remember what happened yesterday. If I told you to leave, I’m reasonably sure you’d be back on the street tonight.”

Credence looked away again and started to pull off tiny pieces of skin from his cuticles. “Probably,” he admitted.

“So, I want you to just stay with me in the suite until Friday,” Percival explained. “I’ll still pay you the five thousand we agreed on. If you want to, you can stay here all day, too. In fact, you’re more than welcome to do so. Think of it as a paid vacation..,” he trailed off.

Credence had listened with an open mouth. “I...I’m still getting paid on Friday?” he asked. “And I can keep the clothes?”

“Of course,” Percival reassured him.

Credence nodded. “Okay, then,” he mumbled. “But I _need_ to go home during the day to see my...my…”

“Your ‘roommates’, I assume,” Percival finished, but the sarcasm seemingly went over Credence’s head.

“Yes,” he confirmed. “If I don’t show up, they’re going to get nervous.”

He almost snorted. ‘Nervous’, yes, of course. Nervous they’d lost a source of income. “Look, I don’t know how to say it, but…,” he trailed off.

Credence shrugged and gave him a tired, defeated look. “You can tell me just about anything,” he said in a hollow voice and took a pillow in his hands. He hugged it close to himself and rested one of his cheeks on the soft fabric. Percival felt something constrict in his throat at the sight of it.

“I’m sorry that this happened to you,” he began. “I know I can’t do or say anything to make you feel better, but I just wanted you to know that.”

Credence didn’t meet his eye and his lips quivered for just a few seconds. “So that’s how it is,” he said with a jerky little nod. “I see.”

Percival wrung his hands. “I’m afraid I don’t follow?”

Credence didn’t answer, instead he put the pillow aside and got up. His clothes were rumpled, his hair was in a state of disarray and only as Credence got closer did Percival notice a few pillow wrinkles on his face. His instincts told Percival to reach out and hug Credence close, tell him that he was safe now, but he couldn’t imagine that Credence would welcome such a display of affection.

“Can I use the bath first?” Credence asked.

“Of course,” Percival replied and tried to ignore how Credence’s behavior was a far cry from just twenty-four hours before, when the boy had seemingly been unburdened and carefree.

None of it had been real, he reluctantly recalled. Everything Credence had told him, every single reaction he’d gotten from the boy before yesterday night must have been an act and a lie - a convincing one at that. Whatever Percival may have felt or thought he’d felt, everything had been built on illusions and had never been reciprocated.

The reality was a hurt boy with bitten fingernails and dark circles under his eyes, a boy who looked like he’d rather be anywhere else than in Percival’s bedroom.

“You’re not going to try and come in while I’m in the shower? You can’t lock the bathroom door, I checked,” Credence said and looked like he was trying very hard to keep his breathing even.

“I won’t come in,” Percival said. “Full privacy, I promise.”

Credence nodded and left for the bathroom.

Percival watched his retreating form for a moment, before he sighed and picked up Credence’s suit jacket from yesterday, which the boy had flung carelessly aside. He hung it up on a coat hanger in the ward robe and then made his way to the suite entrance, to search for Credence’s discarded tie.

As he passed the bathroom door, he didn’t hear the sound of running water through the door, but the sound of muffled sobbing. He reached out, his hand already grasping the doorknob, when he stopped himself. He’d promised Credence privacy and he was going to get it - he wouldn’t barge in with a case of misguided hero-syndrome as Seraphina would call it.

Percival gulped, turned away from the door and continued to look for Credence’s tie. He found it near the door and picked it up. As he passed the bathroom door again on his way back to the bedroom, he could hear the sound of running water.

He put the tie away and wandered out into the living room.

Should he order breakfast? He didn’t have any appetite and he couldn’t imagine that Credence was hungry either, but he also knew that the boy looked like he shouldn’t go without food for any amount of time.

Percival checked the time and resolved to let Credence decide the issue of breakfast when he came back from the bathroom. He’d gotten two text messages from Gellert and rolled his eyes when he read them. “What’s keeping you from the meetings?” the first one read, “Or should I ask who?” was the second one.

Percival typed “none of your business” and sent it, when he noticed that the water in the bathroom had stopped. He kept an eye on the bathroom door while he went through his inbox.

Credence stepped out into the living room. He was wearing one of the fluffy bathrobes the hotel provided - the dark blue color of the garment accentuated his pallor and made him look sick. The boy took a few hesitant steps in Percival’s direction before he stopped and nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“Do you want breakfast, Credence?” he asked.

Credence shrugged. “I’m not really hungry,” he said, but his growling stomach proved him wrong.

Percival raised his eyebrows and looked at him.

“I’m hungry, but I think I might throw up if I eat something,” Credence reluctantly amended.

Fair enough, Percival thought. “Can I use the bathroom?” he asked and Credence nodded.

“I think I used up the shower gel, though,” he confessed and, had it been yesterday, Percival might have laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. In the present, he just nodded and mumbled something about how that didn’t matter.

On second thought, he picked up a brochure and handed it to Credence. “That’s the menu. I know you said you don’t want anything, but if you change your mind, just call this number at the top, tell them the room number and order whatever you like from the breakfast section.”

Credence took the brochure and sat down on the sofa.

Percival wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the right words, so he just turned his back on Credence and went into the bathroom. The air was humid with steam and he shed his clothes before he stepped into the shower.

It was a lonely experience - he’d enjoyed showering with Credence yesterday. He’d enjoyed spending time with Credence, period, had relished in the easy, uncomplicated intimacy the boy had offered him.

Maybe he should just stop deluding himself. None of it had been real, he reminded himself.

The hot water eased the tension in his muscles a little bit.

Maybe he could just give Credence more than five thousand dollars after the week was over? How much would the boy need to start a new life?

No, he thought. If he really wanted to help Credence, then he first of all needed more information. Giving him more money than they’d agreed on was the easy way out and a less than stellar solution, considering he didn’t even know how much of the money actually ended up in Credence’s pockets and how large a cut his supposed pimp and abuser took.

Step one, therefore, was gaining the boy’s trust and getting information from him. Only once Percival knew more about Credence’s current situation could they discuss possible ways to improve the boy’s life.

He stepped out of the shower to towel himself off before he put his pajamas back on. He had half a mind to cancel all of his meetings for the day, but then Gellert would just have another reason to assume that Percival was shunning work for the sake of having sex.

Percival stepped out of the bathroom and found Credence curled up on the couch, the blanket Percival had slept with last night wrapped around his bony shoulders. A steaming mug was sitting on the coffee table in front of him and Credence was listlessly thumbing through the brochure.

“I see you found something you liked,” he said and gestured to the mug.

The boy turned his head, gave him a tired look and held up the brochure. “I just said I wanted hot chocolate.”

Percival nodded and ignored the strange feeling in his chest as Credence wrapped his long fingers around the mug and brought it to his mouth to take a sip. “Is it good?”

Credence nodded and licked his lips before he set the mug down again, but remained silent. He glanced at Percival, pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders and seemed to deflate a little bit.

“What do you need?” Percival asked, but Credence shook his head.

“I need some time to think,” he said and looked at him with a pleading expression. “Is it...can I go home for now? I promise I’ll be back in the evening, but I need some time alone.”

“Of course,” he replied. “You can do whatever you want,” he added and felt foolish when he saw how quickly Credence shed the blanket, got up from the couch and disappeared into the bedroom, presumably to get changed.

It felt as though the boy had fled from him.

Percival returned to the bathroom and wiped the mirror with a towel so he could take in his reflection. He didn’t look particularly threatening or intimidating, did he? In his opinion, he just looked exhausted. Still, he strongly suspected that Credence’s flight had had nothing to do with him, but with the circumstances.

As he returned from the bathroom, Credence had gotten dressed in a casual outfit and was about to leave the suite.

“Credence!” Percival called. The boy stopped and turned around to face him, but remained quiet. He wanted to say something helpful to make Credence feel better, wanted to hold him and be able to promise him that everything was going to be alright. “Take care,” he said and Credence looked puzzled for a moment before he recovered and nodded.

“I’ll be back in the evening,” he said and turned to go.

“Would you like to have dinner with me this evening? Just the two of us, up here in the suite?” Percival asked and immediately wanted to slap himself for so much thoughtlessness. Of course the boy wouldn’t want to...

Credence furrowed his brow, but nodded and mumbled something that sounded a lot like “Okay” and left the suite in a hurry.

Percival rubbed his eyes. He’d really fucked up, hadn’t he?

With a groan, he sat back down on the couch and took his phone. He rolled his shoulders and called Gellert to tell him to dig up as much dirt on the Shaw family, especially Henry Shaw Jr., as he could.

“Why are you suddenly so interested in them?” Gellert asked. “I thought we just wanted to take over the company? And why are you even on the phone? Is your pet not putting out? You know, Langdon Shaw told me that you brought a very pretty boy to dinner last night…”

Percival rolled his eyes. “That’s none of your business,” he replied. “I just want you to find some very incriminating stuff on Jr., something that’ll result in prison and not an out-of-court settlement and a new life overseas. You used to rub elbows in those circles, reconnect with some old acquaintances and see what you can find.”

Gellert scoffed. “Any particular reason why you want to ruin that guy’s life?”

“That’s also none of your business,” Percival said and thought of Credence. “It’s personal.”

* * *

Credence dragged himself up the stairs and unlocked the door to their apartment. He stepped inside and locked it again, before he took a look around.

Two sets of mugs, bowls and cutlery from breakfast were still on the table. One of the bowls was half-filled with milk and some sludge that looked like it might have been cornflakes once. A sheet of paper was on the table. “Sorry, we overslept!” it said in Chastity’s squiggly handwriting.

Credence looked at the mess and felt himself falling apart once more. He rapidly blinked a few times and wiped his eyes. He did his best to feel nothing but numbness for the time being. Now was not the time to have another breakdown like yesterday, not when there was work to be done.

He changed out of his expensive new clothes for fear of getting them dirty and started cleaning.

When he peeked into the girls’ room, he wanted to bang his head against the wall. It was a complete mess, even though he always tried to enforce the “clean up after yourself” rule. Credence put everything away and made the beds, before the guilt overwhelmed him and he had to leave the room once more. He wanted to give his sisters the world, and despite how hard he tried, he couldn’t even give them separate rooms. Maybe it hadn’t been the right decision to stand his ground against their mother when she left…

Credence finished cleaning and felt exhausted. He checked the time and resolved to take a little nap. He still had a bit of time before Modesty came home. He undressed to his underwear and shivered as he saw the clothes he’d bought with Percy’s money next to his old, washed out ones.

He’d read the brochure Percy had given him in the morning and had been stunned to discover that all available breakfast options cost more than he usually charged for a blowjob. A bottle of champagne cost more than he made on a good night.

Credence got under the covers and pressed his face into his pillow. His bed was by no means as large as the king-sized bed in the hotel suite (in reality it was just a pull-out sofa) but it still felt strangely empty. Last night he’d barely gotten any sleep, alternately trying to fight off flashbacks about Senator Shaw and his fear that he’d ruined everything with Percy, that he wouldn’t get any money after all. Percy couldn’t even stand to sleep in the same bed with him. The man had to be repulsed by him - it explained why he didn’t want to fuck him anymore.

He couldn’t sleep. His body was dead tired but his mind was racing. For years he’d avoided thinking about Senator Shaw at all costs and now meeting the man’s relatives had made him feel completely helpless - like scratching away the scab over a half-healed wound, causing it to bleed once more.

Credence almost started to cry again. He needed to get it under control and soon - bad enough that Percy had seen him at his worst, but Credence had to have his act together before the girls came home. He couldn’t fall apart in front of the girls, they needed to have one person in their lives they could depend on.

He thought he could still feel the way the ropes dug into his wrists, could still hear the echo of the Senator’s voice in his ears, calling him “freak” and “trash” and “slut” and even though he pressed his hands over his ears, it didn’t change anything.

The only thing that alerted him to how much time had passed was the sound of the front door opening and closing. He froze for a moment, before he heard Modesty’s voice. “Credence?” she called, wary. “Are you there?”

“Yeah,” he called back and wiped his eyes. “Just wait a moment, I need to get dressed.” He crawled out of bed and pulled on the old, washed out clothes again.

When he turned around, Modesty was already standing in the room.

“Mo, I said wait a moment,” he commented before he pulled a T-shirt over his head.

“Yeah, ‘a moment’,” Modesty replied. “I waited a moment and then I came in.”

“Right,” he mumbled. “So, how was school? Anything I need to sign? Any homework you need help with?”

Modesty narrowed her eyes at him and gave him an assessing look. “You look awful,” she stated. “Did something happen with your new boss?”

His sister was too perceptive for her own good. He smiled, albeit a bit shaky. “You could say that,” Credence said. “But you know how it is,” he added. “I’m sure things will work itself out.”

Modesty nodded exaggeratedly. “First of all, you need to lie down again,” she proclaimed, before she disappeared out of the door.

Credence stared after her, bemused and puzzled at the same time.

A few moments later, Modesty returned, triumphantly brandishing a stuffed animal.

When she saw that Credence hadn't followed her advice and was still standing, she cleared her throat. “I told you to lie down,” she said.

“Okay, Dr. Barebone,” Credence said and managed another small smile, even though it didn't feel real. He got under the covers again  and pulled the blanket up to his nose, until Modesty gave him a look of approval.

“Good,” she said and handed him the plushie. “This is Dougal,” she explained in a solemn voice. “He is a demiguise.”

Credence pretended to be surprised, as though this was new information for him - of course he’d read the book Modesty had brought home on day, “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them”. It was a children’s book written by her teacher, Newt Scamander, and all the kids in his class had gotten a free copy of the book along with a free stuffed animal based on the creatures Newt had made up for the book.

(Mo hadn’t been very happy with her Demiguise at first. “I wanted a Niffler, but when it was my turn to choose one, they were all taken already!” she’d complained. Credence had taken the time to look up the descriptions of the animals in the book and told her that the Niffler looked cute, but wasn’t a very good role-model because it was stealing stuff that didn’t belong to him. A nice animal like the demiguise was a much better choice.)

“Are you sad? You look sad,” Modesty began. “Dougal can sense that, you know?”

Credence ran his fingers through the soft, artificial fur of the demiguise toy. “Can he make the sadness go away, too?” he asked.

Modesty paused to think for a moment, before she continued: “He can see the future,” she proclaimed happily. “Do you want to know what he sees?”

“Yes,” Credence whispered. “Tell me, please.”

“Alright,” Modesty said and sat on the bed with her legs folded under herself. “Dougal says you’ll solve whatever went wrong with your boss. He says that you won’t be so tired all the time, that you’ll have more time to spend with us and that you’ll be really happy.”

“That sounds nice,” Credence said and patted the stuffed animal’s head. “Thanks Dougal.” He forced himself to smile and handed the plushie back to Modesty.

“Are you feeling better?”

Credence nodded. The girl beamed at him and ran back to her room to put the toy back.

Credence got up again and made the bed. “Mo?” he called as he went out of his room. “Have you got any homework?”

Modesty poked her head out of the room she shared with Chastity. “A worksheet for math and one for English,” she said with a frown.

“Both until tomorrow?”

Modesty nodded. “Can you help me again? Spelling is difficult.”

Credence paused. “Okay, you know what? You get started on them right now and just do whatever you can do on your own. I’ll go to Jacob’s and get the pastries - I’ll help you with what you couldn’t do on your own once I get back. And think about what you want for dinner, alright?”

Credence left the apartment and walked the familiar way to Jacob’s bakery.

Everything had become such a mess. He had to somehow manage to deal with the Shaw catastrophe, dispel Mr. Scamander’s worries about Modesty and fix his frayed relationship with Chastity. In addition to everything else, he needed to figure out where he stood with Percy.

Credence understood why Percy didn’t want him anymore. Percy had only liked his hooker persona, where he was uncomplicated and snappy and funny. Now that Credence had broken character, so to speak, it was only natural for Percy to be repulsed and disgusted and if he wasn’t disgusted, then he probably only felt pity for Credence. The latter option at least explained why Percy had treated him with kid gloves this morning.

Didn’t Percy realize that he didn’t have to go easy on him? Credence had already been broken many times over, and Percy was just the latest in a long line of johns. He could handle Percy just as well as he’d handled the others.

He arrived at the bakery, looked inside and was glad to discover that it was empty save for Jacob. He entered the bakery and as Jacob spotted him, he gave Credence his trademark grin, but his smile faded as soon as Credence stepped closer. “Hey, you’re not looking good, what’s wrong?”

He faked his best smile for Jacob and tried to assure him that everything was alright. Jacob didn’t look entirely convinced but he let the topic drop and went into the backroom to prepare the pastries.

He returned after less than a minute and handed Credence a paper bag. Credence took it and thanked him, even though his cheeks were burning with shame. Shouldn’t he be used to accepting Jacob’s charity by now? He ducked his head and made his way out - or at least he tried to, but he collided with a customer coming into the shop.

Credence stepped back, apologizing profusely, but when he saw the person he’d bumped into, he froze. Blonde, pink clothes and a bubbly personality - it was Queenie, the woman who’d sold him clothes for an obscene amount of money just two days ago.

To make matters worse, she instantly recognized him. “Oh hi, honey!” she exclaimed.

Credence wanted to reply, but he couldn’t find his voice.

“How nice to meet you!” she continued, unfazed. “Jacob makes the best pastries in the whole city, don’t you agree?” She gestured to the bag he held clutched in his hands. “Did you buy some for Mr. Graves?”

Credence blushed to the tips of his ears, shook his head and made a cut-throat gesture to get her to stop mentioning a john in front of Jacob. He mumbled something unintelligible. Why was Queenie even in this part of the city? How did she know Jacob? “I’m sure Percy wouldn’t...uhm…,” he stuttered.

“Oh, he’s Percy already?” she said with a wink.

His blush intensified. “I don’t think Percy likes pastries all that much,” he stammered. “I’m sorry, I really have to go,” he added and dove through the door, out of the shop.

Credence walked home as quickly as he could and berated himself for his stupid reactions. All in all, he’d probably weirded out Queenie, had given Jacob even more reason to be suspicious and had made a complete fool of himself.

When he reached his apartment building, he ran into Chastity just as she was returning from school. She looked very pale, he noticed.

“Hey,” she said quietly and winced.

“Are you okay?” he asked. “Are you sick, I mean? You look sick, you know?” he added and cringed. It was exactly the same dumb question Mo and Jacob had asked _him_ today.

“No, I’m just...I have a stomachache,” she said. “I’m sure it’ll go away once I lie down for a bit.”

“If you say so,” he replied. “Do you want me to take your schoolbag?” he asked and Chastity handed it over.

They made their way up the stairs, Credence adapting to Chastity’s slower speed. “How are things at school?”

“I got a B in science today.”

“That’s awesome!” he said.

They reached the door of their apartment and Credence fished out his key to unlock the door. The two of them entered the apartment and Modesty looked up from her homework, which she did at the kitchen table.

She held up the worksheets with a broad grin. “I did everything on my own!” she said with evident pride in her voice. “Can you look it over?”

“Great! I’ll look it over, but give me a few minutes, Chastity’s not feeling well,” he said.

Modesty’s eyes flickered over to her sister. “Bellyaches again?” she asked.

Credence froze. Were the stomachaches a regular thing and if yes, why had none of the girls ever said anything to him? What if Chastity had a serious illness and the stomachaches were a symptom? How was he going to afford…?

“Hm,” Chastity said with a miserable expression. “They’ll go away, they always do. I just feel horrible.”

Credence turned to Chastity. “Lie down, okay? It might make you feel better. If you want to, I can bring you a hot water bottle and maybe a cup of tea…?”

Chastity nodded. “Thank you,” she said and made her way into the room she shared with Modesty.

Credence filled two pots with water and placed them on the stove, one for the tea and the other for the hot water bottle. While the water was heating up, he started looking over Mo’s homework and told her where she had made mistakes. “Try again and if you absolutely don’t understand where you went wrong, I’ll help you.”

Modesty made a face and heaved a theatrical sigh, but looked over the sheets again, gnawing at the end of her pencil.

Credence prepared the hot water bottle and then threw the used tea bag away and carefully poured the tea into a mug that was only slightly chipped. He brought both of them to Chastity, who’d already changed into her pajamas, set the mug down on the nightstand and handed her the hot water bottle. “You said you get those stomachaches often?” he asked her. “You...uhm...do you think you might just be getting your period?”

“Eww!” she exclaimed and made a face. “No!”

“It’s a normal part of growing up, you know?” he tried, but Chastity vehemently shook her head.

“That’s not it, I know that’s not it,” she said.

“Okay,” he sighed. “If it doesn’t go away, you need to tell me and...we’ll figure something out, if that’s the case.”

Chastity nodded and clutched the hot water bottle, while she gave him an assessing look. “Are _you_ okay?” she asked. “You look tired.”

“I _am_ tired,” Credence confirmed. “I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Too much information,” Chastity said.

He rolled his eyes to mask his embarrassment. “Well, you asked,” he said with a wink, but bit the inside of his cheek hard immediately afterwards. He couldn’t break down in front of the girls.

“Credence!” Modesty called from the kitchen.

He left with an apologetic shrug and counted it as a win that Chastity at least hadn’t been mad at him or outright told him that he was gross because of his job.

Once he’d helped Mo with the few exercises she hadn’t been able to solve on her own, Credence excused himself to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him with shaking hands and gripped the edge of the sink.

He couldn’t break down, but everything he’d suppressed for the time being, everything he’d swallowed down over the course of the day threatened to take over his mind and pull him under like a tidal wave. He felt helpless and vulnerable and disgusted with himself…

Credence could feel himself start to hyperventilate again and remembered how Percy had counted for him yesterday. He sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the wall, the cold from the tiles creeping through the thin fabric of his shirt. ‘One, two, three, four,’ he thought and tried to make his breathing pattern match the counting. Credence wiped his eyes, wrapped his arms around his shins and tried to imagine that Percy was there to hold and comfort him.

‘One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four…’

It took him a few minutes, but it worked. His hands had almost stopped shaking and his heart rate seemed to be slowing down.

Credence stood up, feeling a bit nauseous still, and washed his face. He noticed he was shivering.

He dried his face on a towel, took a deep breath and went out into the hallway again. Credence made a beeline for his room, threw on a sweater and went back to the kitchen.

Mo had apparently finished correcting her homework, because she was just doodling on the back of her worksheets. “I’m done,” Mo said. “Can I have dinner now?”

“I haven’t even cooked yet,” Credence answered. “What do you want?”

“Spaghetti!” Mo crowed.

“We just had spaghetti yesterday,” Credence objected. “Anyway, Chastity might not want pasta if her stomach hurts. I thought about making some soup?”

“Soup isn’t even a real dinner,” Mo grumbled.

“You can have either a banana or an apple afterwards,” Credence said. “Then it’s a full dinner.”

He cooked, watched as his sisters ate their dinner and did the dishes on his own. Credence left them with a heavy heart and made his way back to Percy. He was already halfway at the hotel, when he noticed that he’d forgotten to change back into the fancy outfit and was still wearing the clothes he’d cooked and cleaned in.

As he walked through the lobby, Credence tried to make himself as small as possible and hoped that Miss Goldstein, the manager wouldn’t see him and accuse him of defiling her fine establishment with his presence again.

When he entered the suite, he was surprised to see that Percy wasn’t in any of the rooms. He even dared to call his name once or twice, but got no answer.

Did the meeting last longer than intended or was Percy avoiding him? Credence didn’t know what to do on his own and so he sat down on the sofa, where the blanket from the morning was still lying, but was folded perfectly now. He took it and wrapped it around himself.

It still smelled a bit like Percy, and he didn’t know why that had such a calming effect on him. He lay down on his side, with slightly bent legs as the couch was a bit too short for him and tried to get some sleep.

Credence fell into a light sleep, and it couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes, half an hour at the very most, when he was awoken by the sound of the suite door opening. He flinched, momentarily disoriented, and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Percy strode into the living room and didn’t seem to notice Credence’s presence at first. He looked better than this morning, Credence noted, more relaxed and he was just dressed in slacks and shirt - the first few shirt buttons were open and Credence got a glimpse of Percy’s collarbones and chest. He stared at the exposed skin and as he realized what he was doing, he flushed and cleared his throat. “I thought you’d be back sooner,” he said.

Percy stopped mid-step and and raised his eyebrows as he spotted him. He had to look like a real mess, Credence thought, when he got such a reaction from Percy.

“I didn’t expect...I was getting a massage,” Percy explained. “I needed that after a night spent on the couch.”

Credence blinked in surprise at Percy’s careless confession. “You’re quick to find replacements, Mr. ‘I don’t usually hire whores’,” he said, and it sounded much more bitter than Credence had intended.

Percy frowned and shook his head. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand what you mean?”

Credence gave him a long look. “You don’t have to sugar-coat it and use the word ‘massage’ when you’re talking to me,” he replied and hated how his voice shook. “You can say that you were getting laid.”

“No, Credence,” Percy was quick to answer and he seemed a bit embarrassed. “No, you got it wrong. I was really just getting a massage, no double entendre intended,” he added. “I felt sore from sleeping on the couch. Wait until you’re my age and you’ll understand.”

Credence made a small, pathetic noise at this explanation and didn’t dare meet Percy’s eyes. “I can take the couch tonight if you want to,” he offered. “I’m used to sleeping on the couch anyway and...you’re paying for the suite so it’s only fair if you take the bed.”

Percy looked as though he wanted to say something in return, but closed his mouth before any words slipped out.

Credence nodded. “That’s decided then. I’ll take the couch tonight.”

Percy seemed uncomfortable for a moment. “Do you still want to have dinner with me?” he asked.

“Yes,” Credence replied. “But I’m not that hungry,” he added.

“Did you eat anything today?” Percy asked, seemingly out of the blue. “You had half a mug of hot chocolate in the morning, but since then?”

Credence looked up at Percy, puzzled and confused. “Why do you care?”

Percy visibly swallowed, Credence could see the Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, and replied. “I’m not entirely sure that you’re at a healthy weight,” he admitted. “I’m worried,” he added and held Credence’s gaze until Credence was embarrassed enough to stare at the ground instead.

“I just have a fast metabolism,” Credence mumbled.

“There will be a few courses, promise me you'll at least try each dish,” Percy went on and Credence shrugged before he timidly agreed.

Percy made a phone call, speaking with the concierge in a manner that made it clear that he was placing an order, not like Credence had done in the morning, half-asking, half-pleading with the person on the other end of the line.

Dinner arrived soon afterwards and Credence did his best to ignore the uncomfortable, tense silence between them. He dutifully took a few bites of each course he’d been offered and completely failed to notice the encouraging smiles Percy gave him whenever he saw him eat.

Dinner eventually passed, and they just had their wine glasses in front of them. Credence sometimes took a small sip - Percy just swung his glass and stared into it, but didn’t drink.

Ever since he woke up that morning, Percy had not touched him once and Credence was anxious and upset - Percy was clearly avoiding him, there was no other explanation. He’d held him even when Credence had been crying in his arms last night, why didn’t he now?

“Credence, can I ask you a question?” Percy said suddenly, breaking the silence.

A shiver made its way down Credence’s spine, but he nodded.

“Why are you prostituting yourself?” Percy asked bluntly.

Credence suppressed a flinch and took a sip of wine. “I’m young and I need the money?” he tried, but Percy seemed unimpressed. He just raised an eyebrow and waited. “Why do you want to know?” Credence snapped defensively. “What does it matter to you?”

Percy inhaled sharply and ran a hand through his hair. “Because I don’t understand how you can keep on selling yourself when you made it through what you told me last night…,” he trailed off and shook his head.

“I need the money,” Credence repeated in a hollow voice and felt the hard lines of his chair’s wooden backrest rubbing painfully against the knobs of his spine.

“Nobody’s forcing you?” Percy followed up.

“No! No, nobody’s forcing me,” Credence answered with a vehemence that surprised himself even more than Percy. “Why would you think that?!”

“You told me a friend made you go to Senator...to that party. I’m sorry, but it doesn’t sound like anything a friend would do,” Percy said in a low voice. “Forgive me, it wasn’t my place…,” he added a moment afterwards.

Credence held up a hand to silence him. “It’s...it wasn’t like that, we were just stupid,” he said. “But you don’t really want to hear a whore’s sob story, do you?”

“I’d very much like to hear your story, if you want to tell it,” Percy replied.

“Okay,” Credence croaked, throat suddenly constricting, and he felt as though he had to force every single word out of his mouth. “Not here, though, I…,” he faltered and stood up from the table and made his way over to the couch.

He sniffled and tried to keep it together. Percy had followed him from the table over to the couch, but kept his distance.

Credence felt rejected and anxious and ugly. “Do you think I’m disgusting?” Credence asked without making eye-contact with Percy.

“What?!” Percival sputtered. “No, I don’t think you’re disgusting! Why would you think that?”

Credence looked taken aback for a moment, before he shrugged. “You don’t want to fuck me anymore, even though you clearly wanted me before...before yesterday night and...I mean...why wouldn’t you want to fuck me if not because you think I’m disgusting? You can’t even stand to touch me anymore. You couldn’t even sleep in the same room with me, so you took the couch, even though you must have known that it would make you feel horrible.”

“I...no, no, you’ve got it all wrong, I was just giving you space,” Percy said.

“Giving me space?” Credence repeated with an incredulous undertone. “Oh…”

“I just couldn’t imagine you’d like to be...after what happened yesterday...that you’d still...or that you ever…,” he stammered.

“So you’re not disgusted?” Credence asked.

“No! No, quite the...uh...no, I don’t think you’re disgusting,” Percy finished, lamely.

“I thought that’s why you were avoiding me,” Credence admitted. “But if that’s not...if I want you to...can you hold me, like you did last night? I...I might want that, I think,” he added and flushed scarlet to the roots of his hair.

“Yes, of course,” Percy said, took a tentative step forward and stopped. “Uh... _how_ would you like to be held?”

His awkwardness almost made Credence smile. “Come here,” he demanded. “Just hold me, please.”

It took a bit of maneuvering, but Credence got his way in the end, lying next to Percy and greedily inhaling the scent of his aftershave and what he assumed must be the residue of massage oil. One of Percy’s arms rested on his hip, the other rubbed circles into the tense muscles of his upper back. The repetitive movement and the body warmth that he felt even through the several layers of clothes between them helped to lull Credence in, but Percy didn’t forget so easily..

“Earlier, we were talking about the reasons why you prostitute yourself, or the reason you ended up on that party,” Percy said and his voice sounded more gravelly than usual, or was that just Credence’s imagination? “Do you still want to talk about it?”

Credence hid his face in Percival’s chest and felt the man’s arms tighten around him, a steady reminder that he was as safe as he was ever going to get. “Okay,” Credence said and raised his head to look up at Percy. “Okay,” he repeated, took a deep breath and started to speak. He felt strangely disconnected from his body, and spoke in a flat, almost emotionless noise - it seemed as though he were telling somebody elses’s story, not his own.

“I met Neil McCormick when we were both working at a shitty fast-food restaurant and we hit it off,” Credence began. “We hit it off and he kept going on and on about how he’d been hooking for years, how easy it was to make money that way.”

Percy’s hand moved from his upper back to the back of his head and the caresses felt so gentle, that Credence wanted to cry. He bit his lip and kept on talking: “I needed the money and eventually I gave it a go and before I knew it I had regulars and I just got caught up in it. It...in the scene, it was an open secret that Senator S-Shaw paid lots of money for young teenagers and Neil and I thought that two thousand dollars for a single night is too good to not do it,” his voice broke and he drew a few ragged breaths, with Percy whispering calming words to him.

Credence wrapped his arms around Percy to bring him even closer. He didn’t know why he sought out the man’s body contact, he just knew that there was someone who was willing to listen to his story.

“Neil was too old for what the...what _he_ was looking for and I was technically too old as well, at sixteen, but I looked younger and so I said that I was fourteen...they believed me and that’s how I got to be at that party. And...you already know what happened to me there,” Credence finished and sniffled.

“Credence,” Percy whispered. “How could you...how could you ever return to... _selling_ yourself after that?”

“Because I need the money,” Credence answered. He tried to say it in a calm, matter-of-fact voice, but it came out sounding whiny and pathetic. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” he added. “At least not today.”

“But there _have_ to be other options…,” Percy began.

Credence scoffed, disentangled himself from the embrace and stood up. Percy sat up as well.

“Do you think I didn’t try all the other options there are?” he said, louder than he’d intended. “I worked all kinds of jobs, but when it’s still not enough to pay the bills, then...then...and I didn’t exactly hear you complain before yesterday!”

Percy looked equal measures taken aback and hurt. “That’s not what I...that came out wrong, I’m sorry,” he apologized and held up his hands. “I wanted to say that there...if you end up getting hurt because of your job then you for should be able to quit that job, for your personal safety at least.”

Credence’s anger died down. “Oh, I’d _love_ to quit,” he admitted. “More than anything else, but I...I need to pro-, I mean, I need to make money and...and I just don’t know...I just don’t see how…,” he faltered and let himself fall back to the couch. “If I have the choice between not going hooking for a night and having money to buy food, then that’s not a real choice, is it?”

Percy took one of Credence’s hands with both of his and squeezed it gently. “No, but it's also not a choice you should have to make,” he said. “You deserve so much more than that.”

Credence stared at Percy with wide eyes. Was that a promise or just a case of rare sentimentality in Percy? Did he mean what Credence thought he meant…?

“You said I was the first person you told about this?”

Credence hummed an affirmative and resisted the urge to curl in on himself.

“Have you ever thought about going to therapy?” Percy asked.

Therapy? A bitter laugh escaped Credence. “How am I going to afford therapy? This month, I barely made enough money to pay the bills and to buy groceries,” he objected.

Percy gave him a long, thoughtful look. “What if money didn't matter?” he asked at last.

Credence scoffed. “There's no way I'd ever be that successful,” he replied, but froze just a moment later. “Oh,” he said and felt a blush spread hot on his face.

“I wanted to ask you something else as well,” Percy continued. “You see, the current production of Carmen at the Met Opera gets raving reviews and I thought about going to the opera the day after tomorrow.”

Credence waited a moment for Percival to continue. “And?” he eventually inquired.

“Isn't it obvious?” Percival answered. “I’d like you to accompany me.”

“To the opera?” Credence exclaimed. “I've never been to the opera.”

“Either you'll love it or you'll hate it,” Percy explained. “If you absolutely don't like it we can always leave during intermission.”

Credence gulped. “But I thought you said you no longer want me as an escort?”

Percy shook his head and cupped one of Credence’s cheeks with his hand. Credence leaned into the touch quite automatically and closed his eyes for a moment. “This has nothing to do with escort services.”

Credence frowned. “So, if I weren't a hooker, it'd be like a date,” he said slowly.

Percy smiled. “If that's how you see it,” he said.

“Okay, then I'll go with you to the opera,” Credence replied. “I...I don't really know what to expect, but I'll go to the opera with you,” he said and the corners of his mouth turned upwards, the first real smile since he didn't know when.

Percy’s smile widened into a beaming grin, his hand moved from his cheek to the back of his neck, he started to lean forward and Credence sat frozen to the spot, licked his lips in feverish anticipation and felt goosebumps break out all over his body as he could feel Percy’s warm breath ghost over his skin…

Percy stopped himself, removed his hand from Credence’s neck and awkwardly cleared his throat. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have presumed,” he mumbled. “It's late, I should go to bed.”

He stood up and excused himself to the bedroom. Credence was left sitting forlornly on the sofa and touched his lips with trembling fingers. Percy shouldn't be able to have such an effect on him - he was a john, an unusual one, for sure, but a john nonetheless.

Neil had used to say that the dumbest thing you could do was get attached to a john and Credence had done his best to live by that rule for the last few years, but now it seemed as though he’d gotten attached without noticing it.

He shouldn't get his hopes up.

Still, Percy had practically asked him on a date and had almost kissed him just now, before something had made him back off. Credence didn't remember when he’d last wanted to kiss somebody as much as he wanted to kiss Percy just moments ago - maybe when he was still harboring his embarrassing crush on Neil, maybe not ever.

He really shouldn't get his hopes up.

Credence took off his shoes, socks and jeans and hesitated when it came to his shirt. In the end, he decided to leave the shirt back on and tried to curl up on the sofa with the blanket, but sleep eluded him.

Too much had happened in one day.

He lay awake for what might have been ten minutes or two hours, Credence couldn't tell, until he finally mustered up the courage to get up from the couch and knock on the bedroom door. “Percy?” he called, but didn't get an answer. “Percy, are you awake?”

He still hadn't gotten an answer and carefully turned the doorknob, opened the door and snuck inside.

The bedside lamp turned on and Percy squinted at him. “Credence?” he asked. “What are you doing here?”

Credence hesitantly approached the bed and stopped a few feet away from it. “I can’t sleep,” he began. “Can I...uh...can I…?” he trailed off and made some vague gestures in the general direction of the bed.

“Of course,” Percy replied, moved to one side of the mattress and opened his arms.

Credence got under the covers and crawled into the offered hug.

Percy turned off the light and they tried to get comfortable in their embrace.

“Good night,” Credence whispered.

“Good night,” Percy echoed.

Credence was quickly drifting off to sleep and just before he fell asleep, he thought he felt Percy press a kiss to his temple but it just might have been his fatigued mind playing tricks on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked the chapter, please - your comments are really what keeps me writing!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@almost-annette](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/almost-annette)
> 
> (If you're starting to wonder who Neil McCormick is, he's a character from Gregg Araki's movie "Mysterious Skin" - besides Pretty Woman, that movie was a huge inspiration for me, too)


	5. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always endless thanks to Tori - without you, I wouldn't be able to write this fic!

******Tuesday**

Credence woke up and wondered why he felt so unusually warm and comfortable. Slowly he came to the realization that he was being spooned by a softly-snoring Percy. He tried to turn around to face him, but Percy nuzzled his hair and reflexively tightened his hold around Credence’s waist.

A hot blush spread over his face and he held still until he was sure that Percy was once again fast asleep. He tentatively slipped out of Percy’s hold and stood up. Percy grumbled in his sleep and turned from his side onto his belly. He looked cute like that, Credence decided. His blush intensified and Credence would have felt embarrassed, but Percy had almost kissed him yesterday, hadn’t he? He’d had held him close in his sleep and had promised to take Credence to the opera tomorrow. Maybe he should do something nice for Percy as well?

His own stomach growled and suddenly Credence knew what he was going to do. He tip-toed into the living room, careful not to wake Percy and picked up the menu. He’d order food for the two of them and surprise Percy with breakfast in bed.

Credence placed his order. The concierge told him that it might take a little while and he decided he could take a shower in the meantime.

He picked up his jeans, socks and sweater from the sofa, went into the bathroom and stripped out of the rest of his clothes. Before he stepped into the shower, Credence caught sight of himself in the mirror and thought he looked much better than yesterday, less tired and more relaxed. The dark circles under his eyes and had vanished and most of his bruises had faded, too.

He turned away from the mirror and stepped into the shower.

Credence turned on the water and it took him a few moments to find the right setting, until he felt comfortable with the water temperature. It was nice, but Credence couldn’t help thinking that it might be even nicer if Percy was in the shower with him. They’d lazily made out and jerked each other off the last time they’d showered together.

He stepped out of the spray. Credence’s hand sneaked down and he began to stroke himself to hardness. He thought of Percy and let out a low moan. He paused, squeezed some shower gel onto his palm and took himself in hand again. Credence increased the tempo and recalled the sight of Percy’s lips stretched wide around his cock.

He muffled his groans with his other hand, as if he were still a teenager, jerking off in secret, even though he couldn’t imagine Percy could hear him - after all, he’d been sound asleep just minutes ago. There were two doors between them, and the running water drowned out most sounds, he could be as loud as he liked, and he took full advantage of it.

He filled his mind with fantasies about Percy and chased his pleasure more and more frantically until he finally came and shuddered through his orgasm.

Credence washed away the evidence of what he’d done and remained in the shower until his cock had fully softened. His mind was blissfully quiet for once and he didn’t have any anxious thoughts. It was going to be a good day, he could already tell.

Credence turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and started to towel himself off. He was sure he could fix everything that had went wrong between them. He’d gotten attached, he knew, but he assumed that Percy liked him too, at least a little bit, otherwise he wouldn’t have tried to kiss him and, more importantly, wouldn’t have asked him on a date.

The smile on Credence’s face vanished as he dried his hair with a towel. It would hurt when Percy eventually, inevitably, left on Friday.

He pushed those thoughts away. It was no use thinking about the future just yet, first, they would have breakfast together if Credence had anything to say about it. He put his clothes back on, stepped out of the bathroom and knocked on the bedroom door. “Percy! I ordered food for us!” he called, giddy with excitement and opened the door. “If you want to, we can even have breakfast in...,” he added as he stepped into the bedroom, but his face fell almost immediately. “...bed,” he finished in a hollow whisper.

The room was empty. Percy was gone.

“Percy?” Credence whimpered.

Why had Percy left without saying a word?

Credence didn’t think he’d taken that long in the bathroom, had he?

Any bliss or relief he might have felt from his orgasm was now quickly replaced by anxiety and misery. Percy must have been ashamed of his own actions, there was no other explanation. He’d asked Credence on a date, had almost kissed him and let him sleep in his bed. Of course Percy would be embarrassed in the morning, it was only a natural reaction. Credence had just been stupid enough to believe that Percy would ever want him again after he’d found out what the Senator had done to him. Who wouldn’t be disgusted after that? Credence was plenty disgusted himself. How could he ever have been so naive...

A knock on the suite door made Credence flinch and he remembered that he'd ordered food. Credence dragged himself to the door and opened it. He came face-to-face with a hotel employee.

The man looked him up and down, took in his worn-out clothes and didn't completely manage to suppress a sneer.

Credence crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared defensively at the employee. He was wearing second-hand clothes, so what?

“Breakfast for two?” the employee asked skeptically.

“It's breakfast for one, now, but I ordered breakfast, yes,” he replied.

The man's lips curled into a condescending smile and he wheeled the cart into the suite.

Credence waited until the employee had left before he looked at the food. His stomach churned at the sight of it, but now that he’d ordered breakfast, he might as well eat some of it.

He poured himself a cup of coffee with milk and ate half an omelet before his stomach started cramping and he had to put his fork down. Credence had been looking forward to eating with Percy and now he was alone, wallowing in his own misery.

Credence looked at his phone, arguing with himself over whether he should send Percy a message and just ask where they stood. He googled ‘Percival Graves’ instead. He was surprised that there was a wikipedia article about Percy, a fairly long one, too, it seemed. His finger hovered over “personal life”. What good would it do? If Percival had a partner and children, he’d only hurt himself more by reading about them. Googling felt too much like stalking anyway and so Credence closed the app.

He drained his coffee and started biting his fingernails again, before he closed his eyes for a moment and squared his shoulders. It was just a text message to Percy, he could do this.

Credence typed a message, only a few words, asking Percy why he’d left all of a sudden and if he was angry with him. He pressed ‘send’ before he could change his mind.

A second later, Credence stared at his phone in horror and wished with all his might that he could undo his action. Percy would think that he was ridiculous, worse, that he was being needy and pathetic. Credence sent Percy another text message to tell him to ignore the first message.

He set the phone down and exhaled slowly, before another thought hit him - now Percy was going to think he was stupid and indecisive.

Credence picked up the phone again and sent yet another message to Percy, telling him to ignore the first two messages.

Terrified, Credence watched as the messages went from unread to seen. He groaned with embarrassment and waited for Percy to reply. Suddenly, his phone started to buzz in his hand - Percy was calling him. Credence held his breath and stared at the phone with wide eyes for a moment, before he could bring himself to answer the phone. “Percy?” he breathed.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Percy began. “I didn’t want to leave so suddenly, but Gellert - that’s my lawyer - called me and said that we urgently needed to discuss some things before the official meetings today. I wouldn’t have left you alone if I’d known it would make you upset.”

Credence’s cheeks heated up. “Oh,” he said. “I was upset because I’d ordered breakfast for us,” he explained meekly.

“That’s very sweet of you. I promise we’ll have breakfast together tomorrow. I’ll be back in the evening, princess, don’t worry,” Percy reassured him and Credence thought he heard someone laugh in the background. Was it all a prank? Didn’t Percy mean it?

“Who’s laughing?” he asked.

“That’s Gellert, who’d better shut up if he knows what’s good for him,” Percy replied, the last part of the sentence clearly directed at his lawyer.

“So you’re not ashamed or embarrassed because we slept in the same bed last night?” he inquired before he could change his mind. As soon as the words had left his mouth, he wanted to slap himself. If Percy hadn’t already thought Credence was needy and clingy before, he’d certainly think so now.

“I’d never feel that way about you,” Percy said in a solemn voice. “ _Never_ , did you hear that?”

Credence nodded timidly, wondered why he felt tingles all over his body and had a sudden urge to smile.

“Credence? Did you hear me?”

“Oh, yes, I heard you,” he was quick to say. Stupid of him to forget they were talking on the phone, of course Percy couldn’t see his facial expression.

“Good,” Percy answered. “I’ll see you in the evening.”

“Yeah,” Credence breathed. “Bye.”

He swore he could _hear_ the smile in Percy’s voice when he echoed the goodbye and ended the call.

Credence put down his phone and let out a relieved laugh. It had been a misunderstanding and he’d been anxious without a reason. He willed himself to get a grip and poured himself another cup of coffee. Maybe today would indeed be a good day, he thought. He picked up his fork and finished his omelet.

When Credence arrived at home, he found a tidy kitchen for a change. He took a suspicious look around and checked the sink, the kitchen cupboards and drawers, but everything was at its rightful place. Perhaps the girls had thought cleaning up after themselves was a nice gesture after the mess they’d left him yesterday.

It was going to be a quiet day, Credence mused, until his eyes fell onto the fridge. Or more accurately, on a neon-colored magnet and the note it pinned to the fridge. “MEETING WITH MR. SCAMANDER, TUESDAY 3 pm!!!” it said, underlined three times.

How could he have forgotten? Modesty had made him sign a slip on Sunday that specified the meeting - she’d gotten the slip on Friday and had only remembered it on Sunday, but Credence had forgotten about it until now. He’d been so scared of meeting Senator Shaw’s relatives that he’d functioned on autopilot.

He would have to go to the meeting, then, and pretend everything was alright. Credence looked through the apartment and decided he would do laundry tomorrow, before he allowed himself to relax for a few hours. Lying to Mr. Scamander later on would be stressful enough.

He only tried to google Percy’s name twice in that timespan, but could never bring himself to actually read anything about him. Maybe he’d do that when he was no longer keeping Percy company, Credence thought, as he made himself a sandwich for lunch.

Modesty came home from school not long after that with a big grin on her face. “No homework today!” she announced happily as she went to play in her room.

“Make sure to tidy up after yourself when you’re done!” Credence called from his room, while he was inspecting his clothes to determine which of them looked the least worn. For a short moment, he was tempted to wear the clothes from Queenie’s shop, but that one outfit had probably cost more than Credence’s entire wardrobe put together. Mr. Scamander would be suspicious, to say the least, if Credence showed up dressed to the nines.

Nevertheless, he picked up the fancy silk shirt and felt the soft fabric glide over his fingers for a moment. With a sigh, he put the shirt away again and pulled on some of his old clothes. He could change into the elegant, expensive clothes before he returned to their suite.

He told Mo he was leaving for the meeting with Mr. Scamander and expected the apartment to be still standing when he got back.

Once Credence sat in front of Newt Scamander in the man’s office, he had to resist the urge to squirm under the Brit’s gaze. Modesty’s teacher wasn't very intimidating as such, but today he had an inquisitive air about him that made Credence nervous.

“Credence, I was actually hoping to speak to your mother,” Mr. Scamander began.

“She was going to come speak to you personally, but my uncle had an accident and now needs assistance to get anything done around the house. She had to travel to take care of him,” Credence lied, hopefully convincing enough to fool Mr. Scamander.

“I'm going to be completely honest with you. I've started to notice a pattern,” Mr. Scamander continued and Credence could feel the blood drain from his face. “In the past, your mother has been sick, an emergency had come up at work and now a relative has allegedly had an injury. Is there anything you want to tell me, Credence?”

Credence sat paralyzed before Mr. Scamander and felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. This was the exact moment he’d been afraid of for nearly two years, the moment it would all begin to fall apart. “No,” Credence said, playing dumb.

“I get the impression that your mother neglects Modesty and fails to give her enough attention,” Mr. Scamander continued. “It would explain a lot of Modesty’s behavior.”

Credence looked up. “What do you mean?” he asked with a barely disguised panicked undertone.

“Her tendency to act up in class, for example. You see, if children don't get the necessary attention from their parents, two distinct patterns usually emerge. Either they'll close off, become passive, quiet and try to keep their anger and grief on the inside, or they'll act up and demand attention this way, even if it is negative attention. It seems to me that Modesty falls into the latter category,” Mr. Scamander said.

Listening to Mr. Scamander’s explanation made Credence agitated, but he tried not to show it. The quick analysis fit not just for Modesty, but Chastity, too, but where Modesty chose to act up, Chastity just grew more and more quiet.

Hadn’t he tried to replace Mary Lou and by extension also the girls’ father, Johnny? Hadn't he tried his hardest to be better than the two had ever been, to give his sisters the attention and love they needed?

He used to think he was doing an okay job, but apparently it was still not enough. Why was nothing he did ever enough?

“Credence?” Mr. Scamander asked in a concerned voice. “You seem…,” he said and stopped for a moment to search for the right word. “You look frazzled,” he finished.

Reluctantly, Credence met his eyes. “It fits,” he whispered. “The explanation totally fits.”

Mr. Scamander nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile. “This may sound like an odd suggestion, but would you perhaps consider therapy for Modesty?”

It felt like a strange déjà-vu, hadn’t Percy asked him about therapy just yesterday? Credence’s answer remained the same: “Uh, we can’t afford therapy, Mr. Scamander,” he confessed. “I thought that’s obvious,” he added and gestured to his clothes and worn out shoes.

“I am aware of that,” Mr. Scamander admitted.

Credence clenched his jaw. “In that case, why did you even bring it up?”

“My girlfriend is a therapist. I discussed Modesty’s case with her and she would see Modesty for free,” Mr. Scamander said.

Credence’s looked up, hope blooming in his chest. Therapy for Modesty and it wouldn’t cost him a dime - it sounded too good to be true. “For free?” he repeated. “This is not a joke?”

“It is definitely not a joke,” Mr. Scamander confirmed. “I understand if you need some time to think about the offer. I’ll give you my girlfriend’s business card and you can call her whenever you want.”

Mr. Scamander rummaged around in his wallet for a moment and pulled out a business card. Credence took it with shaking hands. ‘Leta Lestrange’ it read. ‘Child psychologist’.

“Thank you,” he breathed. “That’s amazing,” he added and put the card into the front pocket of his jeans.

“You’re welcome,” Mr. Scamander answered, stood up and shook Credence’s hands. “It was nice talking to you, Credence. And please, give my regards to your mother. I would very much like to talk to her one day.”

Credence nodded and excused himself. He quickly left the building and returned back home.

His heart began to sink. The business card had seemed like such a large promise a few minutes ago, but as soon as Modesty started talking to a therapist, everything Credence had tried to build up over the course of the last two years would start to fall apart. Everyone would find out he didn't have custody of his sisters - half-sisters, technically - and they'd be sent to foster homes or worse, they'd be given back to Mary Lou, where they'd experience a strictly religious upbringing that would without a doubt include physical and emotional abuse.

Still, Credence could already imagine people’s reactions. ‘No, she’s not the perfect mother, but everything has to better than being raised by a whore, right?’

Should he ask Modesty if she wanted to speak with Miss Lestrange? Mr. Scamander was right, she probably needed help - Chastity too, for that matter. But if getting them help meant he’d lose them…

It would be hard on the girls at first, Credence speculated, but maybe it would be for the best. He tried and tried, but he knew he was spreading himself too thin, couldn’t possibly give his sisters the life they deserved, and all because their mother had one day, almost two years ago, decided to leave them alone.

Credence had come home from work and had found Chastity and Modesty clinging to each other, both of their faces wet with tears. Their mother was nowhere to be seen. All of her clothes and most of her personal belongings were gone.

“What happened?” Credence had asked, panicked. A bruise had started to bloom on Modesty’s face. “Did she hit you?!” he asked. “What’s going on? Where’s Ma?”

Eventually he’d managed to calm the girls down enough and they filled him in on what had happened. Their mother had left a few hours before to catch a long-distance bus - she had gone to live with her brother, who was building up a fundamentalist Christian church a few states over.

“She said she’d never wanted children anyway,” Chastity had confessed to Credence a few days later.

He doubted their mother had never wanted any of the children, at least Chastity had been a planned child, a child Mary Lou and her then boyfriend Johnny had wanted very much. They’d had a relatively happy family life for about four years, Credence recalled. For the first time in his life, Credence had had someone akin to a father-figure in his life and his mother had showed him some affection as well.

It hadn’t lasted too long. His stepfather had started drinking more than was healthy and when his mother had gotten pregnant with Modesty, Credence was almost sure it had been an accident, just like he’d been one.

In hindsight, he couldn’t pinpoint an exact moment, but a thirteen year old Credence had decided he’d have to protect Chastity and the new baby. If their mother didn’t care enough and Johnny continued to drink, Credence would have to make sure his baby sisters were alright.

Shortly before Modesty’s fourth birthday a fight between a drunk Johnny and their mother had ended with Mary Lou having a black eye and Johnny losing a tooth. A few days later, he’d left them for good, explicitly telling them that he didn’t want to have contact with them anymore.

The breakup had made their mother unstable in a lot of small ways. She started to work reduced hours, barely did anything around the house anymore and became more and more militant in her religious beliefs. Credence, who wanted to try to support his family financially, had begun working at a fast food place, realized that he needed to make more money and that’s when Neil had started to talk to him about hooking.

After their mother had left them as well, the only thing Credence could do was look at the mess they were in and try to fix things as best as he could. They’d moved into a smaller, more affordable apartment where the landlord was shady enough not to question why a nineteen-year-old was apparently raising two children and, if Credence was behind on rent, sometimes even accepted sex instead of money.

By now, Credence had reached his apartment and his heart constricted when he saw Chastity and Modesty at the kitchen table, Chastity doing her homework and Modesty drawing a on a piece of paper.

“Hey,” he said, voice thick with emotion.

The girls looked up. Chastity regarded him with an unreadable expression, but Modesty visibly brightened up. “Did Mr. Scamander say something?” she asked.

“Uh,” Credence faltered. Should he tell Modesty about the offer of therapy Mr. Scamander had made, at the risk of losing both the girls? He gulped. “It was okay. He said you should try to pay more attention in class and get into less fights,” he said, not meeting her eyes. “Yeah, that’s what he said.”

He’d approach the topic of therapy next week, he promised himself. Once Percy was back in England, once Credence could think clearly again, then he would speak about therapy with his sisters.

Modesty had gone back to drawing her picture, but Chastity watched him with narrowed eyes.

“Not now,” Credence mouthed. “Do you need help with anything?” he asked her, louder.

“No, I’m fine,” Chastity said.

“No stomachaches today?”

She shook her head and Credence breathed a sigh of relief. He checked the time and swore under his breath.

“It’s late already and I need to go see Percy soon,” he said. “Are sandwiches for dinner okay?”

“I guess,” Chastity mumbled.

He prepared a few sandwiches for them and changed back into his fancy clothes when he was done.

“You know the drill, eat your veggies, go to bed on time and don’t wreck the apartment while I’m away,” he said in a light, playful tone he didn’t entirely feel. “I’ll have more time for you tomorrow, I promise.”

He left and the entire way back to the hotel, he kept thinking about Miss Lestrange’s business card, tucked into the front pocket of his old pair of jeans. He had no idea what he was going to do.

* * *

His phone rang. Percival woke up, groaned and rubbed his eyes. The bed was empty, he noticed. Where was Credence?

He answered the phone. It was Gellert. He wanted to meet Percival before the official meetings today in order to discuss his sudden change in attitude towards the Shaws, the switch from polite indifference to aggression.

“We need to be on the same page, otherwise we can’t develop a strategy,” Gellert insisted. “ _I_ wanted to talk yesterday evening, but _you_ were so eager to get back to your pet. We have to talk now, there’s no other option.”

“Really? Now?” he rasped. “I have to shower and shave…”

“We’ll talk first and then you can do that at my place, it’s closer to Shaw Tower anyway,” Gellert reassured him and Percival could only imagine the shit-eating grin on the man’s face.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you, give me a few minutes and send me the address,” he said and hung up.

He stood up, padded over to the wardrobe and selected clothes for the day.

He got changed, collected his phone, watch and wallet and made his way out of the bedroom.

Judging from the sound of the running water, the bathroom was occupied by Credence, so he couldn’t even brush his teeth. Yesterday, he’d agreed to give the boy full privacy, and just because he and Credence had shared a bed tonight didn’t mean that he wouldn’t upset the boy if he just came in.

Anyway, after Percival had made such a fool of himself the day before, not having to spend the morning with him might just bring Credence relief, he mused. He popped a few breath mints and called the concierge to request a driver to get him to wherever it was Gellert wanted to meet him.

“So, you said you found a few things on the Shaws?” he asked as he arrived at the café and approached Gellert’s table. “You’re quick, I’ll give you that.”

“ _Deutsche Gründlichkeit,_ ” Gellert said and spread his arms. “German efficiency, what can I say?” he added with a smirk. “Although I have to admit your sudden taste for vengeance comes as a surprise.”

“Ha-ha,” he deadpanned, covered his mouth and yawned. He signaled the waitress to take his order - black tea with milk and an English breakfast.

“I like your vengeful attitude,” Gellert said as the waitress had left again. “It suits you.”

“If _you_ like it, then I doubt it’s a good thing,” Percival commented dryly. “Okay, so what have you got?”

Gellert shrugged and took a bite from his bread roll. “Not a lot of new things, unfortunately. There are a one or two illegitimate children of Henry Sr. running around. He never acknowledged them, but none of them has a tragic backstory that we could use. Henry Sr. also bought Langdon the Pulitzer, but everyone who’s anyone already knows that - well, we could use it to stir up some public outrage after we overtake the company. There’s also some boring stuff on tax evasion and an illegally constructed vacation home, but if you want me to dig deeper, I…,”

“Anything on Henry Jr?” Percival cut in and watched as the waitress placed his breakfast in front of him.

Gellert took a sip of coffee and raised one pale eyebrow, but continued: “Yes. The Shaw News company secretly provides Henry Jr. with millions of dollars each year, even though the company has publicly cut all ties to him. There are rumours that say he’s hosting parties again.”

Percival almost choked on his bacon. “You mean with underaged kids?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Gellert shrugged. “I propose we wait until we have full control of the company, find out what’s really going on and as soon as we have solid evidence, we pretend that we’re shocked and horrified to discover the company’s been financing such an immoral, perverted man. We can probably put him into prison, too.”

Percival nodded, shoveled a forkful of egg into his mouth and glanced at his phone. He’d received three new text messages from Credence within the last minute - strange, they’d never written each other text messages before, had they? He opened them and was immediately filled with concern. Each message sounded more off than the last one.

He held up a hand to silence Gellert who’d started talking about picking a place to have dinner in the evening and called Credence.

The boy answered the phone. “Percy?” Credence asked, fear and insecurity coming through even over the phone.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he began and tried to sound reassuring. “I didn’t want to leave so suddenly, but Gellert - that’s my lawyer - called me and said that we urgently needed to discuss some things before the official meetings today. I wouldn’t have left you alone if I’d known it would make you upset.”

“Baby,” Gellert said sotto voce and did an impression of Percival. “Oh, baby, take me back, please.”

Percival gave him the two-fingered salute and rolled his eyes.

“That makes sense,” Credence replied in a small voice. I was upset because I’d ordered breakfast for us.”

Percival felt strangely light-headed at this revelation and stared at his own half-eaten breakfast in front of him. Why was the boy so lovely when he didn’t have to be? “That’s very sweet of you. I promise we’ll have breakfast together tomorrow,” he said and Gellert had started to laugh out loud. “I’ll be back in the evening, princess, don’t worry,” he reassured Credence.

“Princess!” Gellert gasped with laughter, eyes wet with tears. “Baby!” The other patrons had started giving him dirty looks.

“Who’s laughing?” Credence asked him.

“That’s just Gellert, who’d better shut up if he knows what’s good for him,” he answered and narrowed his eyes at Gellert.

“So you’re not embarrassed or ashamed because we slept in the same bed last night?”

His eyes widened. “I’d never feel that way about you,” he declared immediately. “Never, did you hear that?” If anything, Percival felt like a dirty old man because he wanted such a perfect...oh shit.

Gellert had stopped laughing and looked like the cat who’d got the canary.

Credence hadn’t said anything. The boy had probably realized that such a statement was almost a confession. Could he save the situation in any way? “Credence? Did you hear me?”

Credence quickly reassured him that he had indeed heard him. He didn't sound weirded out, so maybe he hadn't made the connection? Unlikely, after Percival’s behavior last night - it was not how a john behaved around a prostitute and he’d rather made a fool of himself.

“Good. I'll see you in the evening,” he said.

“Yeah. Bye,” Credence replied.

“Bye,” he echoed and ended the call.

Gellert smirked. “That was your pet for the week, wasn't it?” he drawled. “You address that boy with ‘princess’ and ‘baby’. My friend, I think you've got it bad.”

“Trust me, I know that,” Percival sighed. “I haven't felt like that in years and it's frightening, to be honest.”

“Credence - what a name. Sounds more like an altar boy than an escort to me.”

Percival scowled. “Are you serious?”

“I was very surprised you even got yourself company,” Gellert continued unfazed. “When Langdon Shaw told me, I almost didn't believe him at first. Where'd you get him from? Is he one of Gnarlak’s boys?”

“That man is not going to see one dollar from me,” he grumbled. “He gives me the creeps.”

“But he has the best people in the city and is very discreet,” Gellert objected. “You should really give his agency a try…”

“I've already found the best New York City has to offer, thank you very much,” Percival countered.

“If you insist,” Gellert shrugged. “By the way, Langdon also mentioned that your boy was quite jumpy at the restaurant. What did you do? Stuck a vibrator up his ass before you went to dinner?”

“No!” Percival protested, loud enough for half the other patrons to turn their head. “Stop talking about him! We were discussing our new strategy, I assumed?”

“It starts to get interesting and you want to change the topic?” Gellert tut-tutted. “I think not. Hey, Perce, can I try that boy of yours sometime?”

“What?!” Percival guffawed. “No, you can’t have him!”

“Relax,” he drawled. “We can share him if you want to,” Gellert went on. “If he's as good as you say he is, I’ll bet you ten thousand dollars he can take two cocks up his ass at the same time. Let’s find out if that’s true, huh?”

Percival clenched his fists. “I won’t even let you meet him. He’s mine and mine alone for the week,” he replied aggressively. “If you happen to feel lonely at night, you can always contact Gnarlak. You seem to be fond of him,” he taunted him for a moment, before he put on a professional attitude. “Can we get back to talking about the new strategy now?“

Gellert grumbled for a moment, but they finished their breakfast discussing corporate strategy, before Percival showered and shaved as quickly as he could at Gellert’s hotel room.

Percival spent the day alternately glaring at Gellert and Langdon Shaw. At the latter for speaking about Credence to other people and at Gellert for expressing an interest in him. He knew it was ridiculous, Credence certainly didn’t belong to him and jealousy was an entirely misplaced emotion, but if he could, he’d make sure Credence would never be in the same room with Gellert or Langdon Shaw.

At the end of the day, they had come to agree on the most important points, only a few details were left and would be discussed tomorrow. Percival was confident they’d be able to close the deal, even though it would come with one or two nasty surprises for the Shaw family after they’d signed the contract.

He was anxious to get back to Credence, to apologize for the scare he’d caused him in the morning. The moment he got out of the car and entered the lobby, he spotted a familiar figure walking towards the elevators in front of him.

“Credence!” he called.

Credence stopped in his tracks, turned around and smiled as he spotted Percival, who closed the distance between the two.

“Hey,” Credence said. “What a coincidence, huh?”

“Yes,” Percival replied, wondering why he wanted to hug the boy so damn much.

“You had an exhausting day?” Credence asked and tilted his head to the side. “You look tired.”

“Do I?” Percival wondered. They were still standing in the middle of the lobby, he noticed. “Uh, let’s go to our room?”

“Yes,” Credence said. “We’d better do that,” he added and glanced to the side.

Percival followed his gaze and saw Porpentina Goldstein, the hotel manager, giving them a pointed look. He led Credence in the direction of the elevators. “Are you scared of the manager?” he leaned over and whispered into Credence’s ear.

“A few days ago, she basically told me that I don’t belong here,” Credence answered once they were in the elevator. “I gave her a fake name and said I was staying with you. She’s probably suspicious because you called me by my real name.”

“She told you you didn’t _belong_ here?” Percival inquired. “Do you want her yelled at? Fired?”

Credence looked taken aback. “No,” he said and the elevator doors opened. They’d reached the top floor. They made the short trip to their room in silence, and only as the door had closed behind them, Credence spoke up again. “She helped me, once, too. The fancy clothes you told me to buy, remember? I bought those at her sister’s shop,” he explained. “I found out that her sister knows someone in my neighborhood who knows me well, though, and I don’t want people to find out that I’m hooking.”

“I suppose it’s not the job with the best reputation, is it?” Percival said, ostensibly as a joke.

Credence didn’t meet Percival’s eye. “No, it’s not,” he agreed. “It’s why I usually give fake names. If people find out, I’ll lose my...I’ll lose everything.”

Percival stared at Credence for a few seconds and wanted to kiss away the worry lines around the boy’s mouth and on his forehead. Not for the first time he thought that Credence deserved so much more. “I’ll talk to her,” he eventually said. “We’ll figure something out.”

Credence gave him a smile. “Thank you,” he whispered and Percival thought his heart had stopped for a short moment.

They ordered food and drinks to be delivered to their suite again and ate in relative silence, but contrary to yesterday, it was a comfortable silence. Once they’d finished eating, they popped open a bottle of champagne and sat down on the sofa, next to each other, their thighs almost, but not quite touching.

“Did you have any more panic attacks today?” Percival asked. “I was worried after what happened in the morning.”

Credence stared at the half-full glass in his hand. “Can we talk about something nice instead?” he asked quietly. “It seems we’re only talking about sad topics. Tell me about the opera. Do you go there often?”

Percival chuckled and they clinked glasses before they each took a sip. “Often enough to get a private box at the Met Opera on short notice?” he tried.

“Very funny,” Credence commented. “What’s an opera like, anyway? Is it like a musical with classical music?”

“A bit,” Percival answered. “Although, depending on the piece, there can be more singing than in a musical,” he went on. “The singers in an opera also tend to be harder to understand and operas are usually performed in their original language. For example, Carmen will be performed in French.”

“But I don’t speak French,” Credence objected and scrunched up his nose. He looked so cute that Percival had to restrain himself from leaning over and planting a kiss on Credence’s pink lips. “How am I going to understand the plot, then?”

“Well, you’ve got two options,” Percival said. “First of all, I could simply whisper relevant plot points into your ear during the performance.”

“Or?” Credence asked with a suspiciously red face.

“Or there are screens that give you subtitles in your preferred language so you can understand what the performers are singing. It tends to distract from enjoying the performance in my opinion.”

“Wouldn’t having you whisper in my ear be even more distracting than reading words on a screen?” Credence said and rolled his eyes, before he paused. “Wait, does that mean you speak French?”

“I do,” Percival confirmed. “Quite fluently, too.”

“Say something, please?”

“What do you want me to say?” Percival asked. “Well, the classics would be _voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_ and _je t’aime_ ,” he said and smiled to himself.

Credence mirrored his smile. “And what does that mean?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Percival said softly, lost in Credence’s smile. “ _On t’a déjà dit que tu étais très beau? Tu me rends fou quand tu me jettes ce regard, tu sais?_ ”

“I don’t understand a word you’re saying,” Credence laughed and looked happier than Percival had ever seen him. His laugh didn’t sound fake and he didn’t seem to be pretending when he pressed a little closer to Percival. “It all sounds like gibberish to me.”

“Gibberish?” Percival asked, pretending to be scandalized.

“Sexy gibberish,” Credence amended.

Percival hummed. “It sounds sexy, you said?”

Credence blushed, but made no move to distance himself from Percival. “Yes,” he quietly admitted. “I like it.”

Percival grinned and forgot what he wanted to say, distracted by the boy’s doe-eyes and the slightest hint of a dimple in his right cheek.

“Percy?” Credence asked, concern in his voice.

“Oh, sorry,” he said and quickly recovered. “The champagne’s making me a bit drowsy, I think.”

“More for me, then,” Credence shrugged and drained his glass, but instead of refilling it, as Percival had expected, he set it aside. “Can you teach me some French?” he said. “It sounds nice.”

“Uhm, of course?” Percival answered. “What would you like to learn?”

“Anything you want to teach me,” Credence said.

Percival frowned for a moment and set his glass aside as well, before he took hold of Credence’s right thumb. “ _Le pouce_ ,” he said and took Credence’s entire hand in his. “ _La main_ .” He turned Credence’s hand around, so it was facing upwards and rubbed his own thumb a few times over the soft skin of Credence’s palm. “ _La paume_ ,” he continued.

Credence stared at him with wide eyes and licked his lips. “Go on,” he mumbled.

“ _Le bras_ ,” he said as he slid his hand up Credence’s arm, “ _l’épaule_ ,” as his hand came to rest on Credence’s shoulder. “ _Le cou_ ,” while he trailed his fingers, feather-light, up the side of Credence’s neck and watched as they left goose-flesh in their path.

Percival’s thumb rested on the corner of Credence’s mouth. “ _La bouche_ ,” he said and traced the boy’s bottom lip with his finger. “ _Les lèvres_.” He could feel Credence’s breath on his skin, swallowed heavily and lifted his hand away from Credence’s face.

Credence reached for Percival’s hand and gently pulled it back. He looked Percival straight in the eyes as he brought his hand to his mouth. Gently, he placed a kiss on the tip of Percival’s index finger, before he parted his lips and swirled his tongue over the pad of Percival’s finger.

Percival tried to hold Credence’s gaze, but was distracted by the sight and feeling of Credence giving the same treatment of kisses and tiny kitten licks to all of Percival’s fingers. Arousal coursed through his veins and he bit back a moan. “You don’t know what you do to me,” he said, slightly out of breath.

Credence let go of Percival’s hand and licked his lips, before he moved closer to Percival. Their bodies were touching from shoulder to thigh. “Do you want to kiss me?” Credence asked, voice barely more than a whisper.

Percival resisted the immediate urge to pull the boy close and kiss him senseless, but allowed himself to cup one of Credence’s cheeks with his hand. The boy leaned into the touch, just as Percival had expected. “Are you sure you want this?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Credence whimpered. “Oh god, yes, I want it.”

“Okay,” he mumbled and brought their lips together. Credence pressed himself even closer and ran his tongue over Percival’s bottom lip, who parted his lips and Credence slipped his tongue inside.

The first coherent thought that entered Percival’s brain through a haze of lust was that he’d missed this. No, missed was the wrong word. He’d wanted this and had been dreaming about it, if he was being honest with himself. He couldn’t have missed it, because he and Credence had never kissed like this, when both parties had wanted it.

The difference was striking - Credence was much more passionate and demanding than before and Percival loved this new side of him. He wanted to take his time with Credence and discover all the ways he could drive him wild.

He pulled away for a moment and took in how Credence looked with kiss-swollen lips, tousled hair and dilated pupils. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered reverently. “I swear, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Credence’s breathing hitched for a moment and he dove back in with renewed desperation for a few moments, before he shifted and planted himself in Percival’s lap, straddling him. The boy ran his fingers through the close-cropped, soft hair on the back of Percival’s head, while Percival squeezed Credence’s supple thighs.

Credence gasped as Percival cupped his ass with both of his hands and pulled him close. One of Credence’s hands brushed over the bulge in Percival’s pants. “What do you want to do?” he asked and seemed to regain control of his faculties once more. “I don’t know if…,” he trailed off.

“What is it?” Percival asked. “You set the boundaries,” he said and moved his hands to rest at the boy’s slim waist. Whenever Credence breathed in, Percival could feel every single one of his ribs through the thin fabric of Credence’s shirt.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to have sex again just yet,” Credence confessed. “I’m scared it might remind me of S-Sen-,” Credence faltered. “You’re nothing like him and kissing feels good,” he was quick to reassure him. “But I don’t know how much more I can do without being scared.”

“That’s alright,” Percival said. “I understand.”

Credence blinked in surprise. “You’re not angry?” he asked.

Percival caressed Credence’s hip with one hand. “Why would I be angry?”

“You thought you were getting yourself a sex kitten for a week and instead you got me with all my issues,” Credence laughed nervously, clearly not joking. “Talk about buying a pig in a poke.” He still hadn’t moved from his position in Percival’s lap.

Percival tilted his head back so he could look into Credence’s eyes. “I have no regrets,” he told the boy and was relieved to see a tiny smile appear on the boy’s lips.

“No?” Credence whispered. “Not even one small regret?”

“None at all,” Percival confirmed.

“Good,” Credence said. His expression softened and he leaned in to press another kiss to Percival’s mouth. Percival smiled against Credence’s lips and they kissed for a few minutes longer, before Credence pulled away. “Do you think we’d be more comfortable in the bedroom?” he asked and sounded almost shy. “I think I might want to try…,” he trailed off.

Percival swallowed heavily - it was a sign that Credence’s actions and reactions were not the result of a hooker playing pretend for money, he thought. Whatever Credence had been before, he’d never been shy when asking Percival about sex.

Before he could give Credence an answer, Percival’s phone rang.

“Shit,” he mumbled, reached into his front pocket and pulled out his phone. The caller was Seraphina. “I have to answer that, sorry.”

Credence gave him an amused look, but made no move to get up from where he was perched in Percival’s lap.

Percival rolled his eyes as he answered the phone and Credence stuck out his tongue. “Brat,” he mumbled. “Sera?” he continued, much louder. “To what do I owe the honor?”

“I don’t really need an excuse to talk to you, do I?” Seraphina asked. She sounded equal measures tired and exasperated.

“No, I’m sorry. Do go on,” Percival said.

Credence’s mouth twisted into a frown. “Wife?” he asked under his breath. “Girlfriend?”

Percival shook his head, lifted the phone away from his ear for a moment and covered the speaker with his hand. “Business partner,” he murmured.

“Are you in trouble?” Credence whispered.

“Probably,” he shrugged and lifted the phone back to his ear.

“...you even listening?” Seraphina continued.

“I was distracted for a moment,” he apologized. “But now I’m all ears, I promise.”

“Gellert said you changed your strategy practically overnight,” Seraphina said. “We could have just gone ahead, closed the deal and recognized the Shaws as partners, but no! Do I have to remind you of what happens if this deal fails? We’d lose billions!”

“Sera, I have my reasons, will you let me explain?” he tried to get a word in.

Credence gave him a sympathetic look and pressed a few kisses to Percival’s cheek, nose and neck.

“You’d better have some damn good reasons, Percival Graves,” Seraphina said, sounding bitter. He didn’t blame her. “You should have called me and explained your reasons before you talked to Gellert and you know why? Because we’re partners. We’re supposed to trust each other.”

“Sera, I promise I have a very good reason,” Percival said and made a little shooing gesture in Credence’s direction.

Important business secrets to discuss?” he asked and gave him another kiss. “I’ll be in the bedroom. Don't keep me waiting,” Credence added and winked at him. He took the champagne and the glasses with him and Percival could swear that he swayed his hips more than usual.

“What was that?” Sera asked. “Was it that boy Gellert kept mentioning?”

“He’s gone now,” Percival said. “Anyway what does Credence have to do with anything?”

“Gellert said you let yourself be lead around by your dick,” Seraphina scolded him.

“That's not true,” Percival protested.

“Just don't lose sight of our goals,” Seraphina berated him. “Anyway, why the sudden strategy change? What is your ‘very good reason’?”

“It has to do with,” Percival began and hesitated. “It has to do with Credence,” he finished.

“That same boy you're so crazy for?”

“Sera, you have to understand, he's been through a lot,” he said and was about to tell Seraphina about Credence’s horrific encounter with Senator Shaw, but stopped himself. “There is a reason, a damn good reason, but it's not my story to tell.”

Seraphina laughed. “There's a reason but you can’t tell me? And it has to do with that boy? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?”

“I know,” Percival sighed. “Believe me, I know.”

They argued for what must have been nearly an hour before Percival finally gave in and told Seraphina Credence’s story.

“It never occurred to you that he might be lying?” Seraphina asked. “That he might be doing it just to get your sympathy? Or worse, maybe he’s working for the Shaw family and is trying to sabotage our deal?”

“No,” Percival protested. “I’ve seen his reaction to meeting Henry Shaw Sr. and Langdon, nobody could act like that. And working for Shaw? That’s paranoid!”

What did Seraphina imagine? That all the streetwalkers in all of New York were secretly working for the Shaw family, just on the off-chance that Percival might take one of them back to his hotelroom?

It took him at least another hour to reassure Seraphina that he knew what he was doing. “Of course we’re going to be careful,” he said for what felt like the fiftieth time. “The only people who know of the new strategy at this point are you, me and Gellert.”

When they finally ended the call, Percival’s head was spinning and he massaged his temples. He’d definitely kept Credence waiting.

He walked into the bedroom and found that Credence had fallen asleep in the meantime. A half-full glass of champagne was sitting on the nightstand and Percival took a sip. His face twisted into a grimace - the drink was warm and stale.

Credence stirred. “Percy?” he slurred, still half-asleep.

“Sleep,” he said softly. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Back in the bedroom, he changed into his pajamas and slid into bed next to Credence.

Credence turned around to face him and gave him a lopsided grin. “Are you out of trouble?”

“I don’t know.” He reached out to brush a few messy strands of hair out of Credence’s face. “Hope so.”

“Just imagine it wouldn’t have been your business partner, but your actual partner,” Credence giggled childishly, slung an arm across Percy’s torso and cuddled close to him. “That would have been embarrassing, huh?”

“I think it was embarrassing enough already,” he replied jokingly. “Anyway, that couldn’t happen. I wouldn’t have hired you if I weren’t single.”

Credence held very, very still for a moment, before he relaxed again. “Oh...,” he whispered. “Oh.”

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Credence mumbled. “Just tired, I think. Goodnight, Percy.”

Percival pressed a quick kiss to Credence’s lips. “Goodnight, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to make me smile/blush/squeal/cry tears of joy/etc. leave me a comment <3
> 
> You can also find me [@almost-annette](https://almost-annette.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Also: [@gothyringwald](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/) and I have started writing a gradence epistolary fic! You can find the first chapter [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11153484/chapters/24887772)
> 
> If there are any French (native-)speakers among my readers: I'm sorry I butchered your beautiful language - what Percy says to Credence is basically the result of google translate! I took French classes, but I'm nowhere near fluency, so it would be really nice if you could let me know if it's correct or not! The whole French-teaching scene is a reference to the movie "Eastern Boys", which also served as an inspiration for this fic. You can watch it in its entirety [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYtruf_K8Rc&t=3793s) (French with English subtitles).
> 
> (...also, my outline for Chapter 6 says there'll probably be smut again!)


	6. Caution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks to everyone who left me a comment, messaged me or left kudos - I love you!
> 
> As always, a huge THANK YOU to Tori for beta-reading this story <3
> 
> And now, without further ado, Chapter 6, or as I call it, "Return of the Smut"...

**Wednesday**

“Baby?” Percival whispered and rubbed his thumb over a sleeping Credence’s cheekbones. “Credence?” He leaned forward and kissed the boy’s temple.

Credence scrunched up his nose in his sleep. The sight was nothing short of endearing.

“Hmm?” Credence mumbled and blinked his eyes open, disoriented, but as soon as his eyes focused on Percival, a smile began to spread over his face. “Good morning,” he croaked, voice still hoarse and rough with sleep, before he had to yawn.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Percival echoed. “You wanted to have breakfast in bed yesterday, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Credence replied, sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Good, because I ordered some. It should arrive any moment now.” A loud knock sounded on the suite door. “What did I tell you? Perfect timing.” He winked at Credence and left the room to answer the door. A disgruntled hotel employee wheeled a cart into the room. Credence sat on the bed and gave the employee a long, perhaps a bit smug look, before he turned his attention to the food.

“This looks so good, Percy!” he exclaimed.

“Will that be everything, Mr. Graves?” the employee asked with a dry undertone.

Percival tipped the employee generously and dismissed him, eager to get back into bed with Credence. He carefully set the trays down on the bed and slid into bed next to Credence. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Credence said.

“I promised, didn’t I?” Percival replied. “I’m a man of my word.”

Credence ducked his head and smiled to himself. “You’re much too nice to me,” he mumbled.

“Nonsense,” Percival said and slid a hand under Credence’s chin. “You give me too much credit. It’s just food and having breakfast in bed was your idea to begin with.”

Credence shook his head and licked his lips. He stared at Percival for a moment, seemingly transfixed, before he blinked and returned to the present once more. “Still,” he insisted for a moment, before he dropped his gaze and focused on the food. “Waffles again?” he asked.

“They’re a tradition by now, aren’t they?” Percival countered.

“Almost like the after-sex strawberries?” Credence said with a smirk.

Percival laughed quietly, cut off a piece of the first waffle and held the fork out to Credence. The boy leaned forward and ate the offered piece of food. Percival watched him, fascinated. He poured himself tea with milk, took a large sip and ate a few bites. What he really wanted to do was pull Credence close, kiss him senseless and not leave the bed for at least another few hours.

“Are we still going to the opera tonight?” Credence asked, sounding almost a bit shy.

“Of course we are still going,” he confirmed. “I’m rather looking forward to it, too.”

Credence smiled. “Is ‘Carmen’ that good?”

“It is, but I was referring to showing up at the opera with a beauty like you on my arm,” Percival admitted with a cheeky grin.

Credence flushed red. “Don’t…,” he faltered. “Don’t call me... _ that _ .”

Percival, slightly puzzled due to Credence’s reaction, reached over and caressed the side of the boy’s neck. “Baby,” he said quietly. “You must know that you are beautiful.”

Credence opened his mouth, but closed it again without saying anything. He wrung his hands and stared at his lap, before he glanced at Percival. “Do you mean it? Don’t tell me anything you don’t really mean,” he mumbled and leaned over and pressed a kiss to Percival’s lips. “Please, don’t ever lie to me,” he said, a hint of desperation bleeding into his voice, and he kissed him again.

Percival returned the kiss for a few moments - Credence’s lips tasted sugary sweet of maple syrup. Reluctantly, he pulled away. “What’s gotten into you, baby?” he asked. “You seem so anxious.”

Credence shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know, I just want to be close to you,” he said.

Percival softened his expression as much as he could. It broke his heart, how starved for innocent, simple affection his boy seemed to be. “Credence,” he began, took the boy’s hand into his and laced their fingers together. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

Credence relaxed and sank back into the pillows. Percival fed him half of the waffles, eating the rest himself. Even though Credence smiled at Percival and leaned into his touches, he seemed to be enshrouded by an all-encompassing sadness.

“Why don’t you just stay here all day, hm?” he suggested. “Book a massage, get a facial, do whatever you want.”

Credence considered it for a moment, before his face fell. “I can’t,” he said, downtrodden. “I need to do laundry for my roommates today.”

“The hotel offers a laundry service,” he pointed out. “Bring the dirty laundry here and let the employees take care of everything.” Percival was once again reminded of the mystery of Credence’s roommates. Percival had asked Credence if someone was forcing him into prostitution and he’d denied it, but why Credence’s roommates couldn’t do their own laundry was beyond him. He remembered Credence’s friend Neil, who, by the sound of it, had practically pimped Credence out to Senator Shaw. “Do you still have contact with Neil?” he asked out of the blue.

“What?” Credence blinked surprised. “What does Neil have to do with anything?”

“So he’s not your roommate?” he pressed on.

“No!” Credence protested vehemently. “I haven’t seen him in years, not since he got assaulted by a john. My roommates don’t have anything to do with him. Why do you even care about them?”

“I’m sorry, I overreacted,” Percival said and tried to change the topic.

By now, he was almost sure that Credence’s roommates were exploiting him to some degree. He’d had to let them know where he was, the night they’d first met, and he had to see them every day. Now that Credence had mentioned having to do their laundry, it sounded as though they were making Credence take care of their apartment as well as forcing him to sell himself in order to generate income. Whatever it was, it was a horrific situation for Credence to be in and he needed help.

Credence gave him a wary look.

“Now that you don’t have to do laundry, you can book a massage in the afternoon,” Percival suggested. “It works wonders, believe me.”

Something seemed to flicker in Credence’s gaze, before he slowly nodded. “I’m allowed to do that?”

“Of course, just add the cost to the room bill,” he confirmed.

“Okay,” Credence whispered and blinked a few times. His eyes had started to look suspiciously wet. Credence tried to smile at him, but a single tear escaped and ran down his cheek. He wiped it away with the back of his hand.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Percival asked and traced Credence’s quivering bottom lip with his thumb.

Credence shrugged. “Nothing’s wrong,” he insisted and pressed himself against Percival’s side, breakfast trays long forgotten. “You’re so  _ nice _ ,” he mumbled. “Too good to be true.”

Percival faltered at the seemingly accidental confession. He liked Credence, liked him so much it frightened him. “Don’t worry,” Percival said and leaned over to kiss Credence’s temple. “I’m very real and I’m not going anywhere.”

Credence looked faintly puzzled for a moment, but quickly recovered and heaved a content sigh. “Thanks for everything,” he replied. “For being nice to me. For spoiling me.”

Percival smiled at him, and was elated when Credence’s features lit up with delight as he returned the smile. “Princess,” he said solemnly. “I haven’t even  _ begun  _ to spoil you.”

Credence laughed.”If I’m the princess, what does that make you?”

Percival raised an eyebrow. “Prince Charming, probably,” he said sarcastically.

Credence’s expression softened. He lifted a hand and trailed his fingers over Percival’s temple. “You know, I didn’t expect my Prince Charming to already have gray hair at forty,” he commented.

“You wound me, my dear,” Percival said theatrically and clutched a hand over his chest, waited until Credence had stopped giggling and then dropped the act. “So, do you want to shower first?”

“No, I don’t.” Credence worried his teeth over his bottom lip for a second, before he clarified: “I want to shower  _ with  _ you.”

* * *

Credence quietly sang to himself as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. Usually, he never felt so ecstatic when he returned home from being with a john, but Percy wasn’t exactly a john anymore, was he?

He unlocked the door with a grin on his face, stepped into the apartment and locked the door behind him again. “Just leave it all up to me, I’m gonna show you what it’s all about,” he sang. “You don’t have to be rich to be my…,” he continued, louder and probably out of tune, as he half-walked, half-danced into the kitchen.

“Credence?” came a voice from the girls’ room.

Credence froze mid-step. Chastity?” he called and went to the girls’ room. “Why aren’t you at school?” Once he’d entered her room, the reason why she hadn’t gone to school became clear. He found her lying in bed, wrapped in her blanket and clutching a hot water bottle to her stomach. “Stomachaches?” he asked. “Again?”

Chastity gave him a small nod and looked him up and down. “Nice clothes,” she commented. “You got them from...what was his name...Percy?”

“That’s beside the point,” Credence replied and sat down on the edge of the bed. “It’s so bad you can’t go to school? Are you  _ sure _ it’s not your period?”

If Chastity was getting her period, it would be natural and expected. There would be no need to worry. But what if the stomachaches weren’t her period, but something else?

“That’s not it,” Chastity protested. “I only get them for a few hours at a time. And they always go away again.”

“Always?” he asked. “For how long have you been getting them?”

“They started a few months ago,” she admitted and pulled the blanket tighter around herself. “I get them about two or three times a week.”

“ _ Chas _ ,” he sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Chastity looked even smaller than usual and shrugged.

“If you’re not feeling well, you can tell me,” Credence tried again. “You can always talk to me, you know that.”

Chastity looked at him, her jaw worked and she looked as though she were searching for the right words to say. “Can we talk about something else?” she eventually said. “Please?”

“Sure,” Credence said. He made a mental note to revisit the topic later on, but indulged her for the time being. What was a topic they could discuss? “I’m going to the opera tonight!” he announced.

“ _ What _ ?!” Chastity demanded sharply.

“I’m going to the opera,” Credence repeated. “Percy said he wanted to take me to see ‘Carmen’ and I said yes.”

“Why are you so excited to go? Do you even like opera music?” she asked skeptically.

“I like Percy,” Credence replied and crossed his arms in front of his chest. It frightened him more than a little bit, if he was being honest with himself. How had he gotten so attached to Percy in such a short amount of time? Time. Time was the crux of the matter, wasn’t it? They didn’t have much more time with each other. Credence would see the last of Percy on Friday, and Percy would likely have forgotten that Credence Barebone even existed come Monday at the very latest. “I’ve never been to the opera, so I don’t know if I like the music, yet,” he finished, more subdued.

“You like him?” Chastity asked and grimaced. “ _ Eww _ .”

Credence flinched, hurt and confused for a moment. “I’m allowed to like people, aren’t I?” he asked.

“Yes, but…,” Chastity trailed off and her face twisted into another exaggerated grimace and she shuddered. “He’s rich, but he’s probably around seventy and gross and ugly.”

“He’s  _ not _ ,” Credence protested, before he could think better of it.

Chastity gave Credence a look as though he’d just sprouted wings. “Are you serious? If he’s not gross, ugly and desperate, why would he need to pay for it?”

Credence’s eyebrows shot up. He didn’t want to discuss work-related issues with his baby sister. Why did she even  _ think _ about such things? “I-I don’t know. It’s crazy,” he laughed, but it sounded bitter. “Sometimes I think he’s too good to be true,” Credence confessed. “I’m afraid I’ll just wake up and none of it was real. That it was all just a dream - because it feels like one, being with him.”

Chastity’s eyes widened. “Jesus, Credence!” she hissed. “You don’t just like him, you  _ like _ him!”

Panic seized control of Credence for a moment as he realized that Chastity’s statement was completely true. Percy could make him laugh, blush, could comfort him when he was scared out of his mind and could drive him wild with just a few simple words and caresses. In just a few short days, Percy had managed to become a part of Credence’s world. “Yeah,” Credence admitted in a small voice. “I guess that’s true.”

Chastity frowned. “Be careful,” she begged. “If something happened to you-,” she broke off. “I don’t know what Mo and I would do without you.”

Credence took hold of his sister’s hands. “I’m careful and I’m trying to look for other jobs, so I don’t have to do this full-time anymore.”

“Then look  _ more _ ,” she whined. “I just…it makes me sick to know that you’re hooking.”

Credence flinched and released her hands. He’d known that Chastity wasn’t a fan of his current method of earning money, but to have it thrown at him so directly still hurt. It was his job. Perhaps it wasn’t respectable, but it was still a job, and, most importantly, it paid the rent and put food on the table.

“Do you have any idea how worried I am?” she asked. “Do you know what Mo asks me every time I put her to bed in the evening? She asks me if you’re going to come back home. I keep saying ‘yes, of course Credence is coming back in the morning’, but I actually don’t know if you…,” she broke off.

“Do you need a hug?” he asked quietly.

Chastity nodded, surged forward and threw her arms around Credence. He hugged her back and ran a hand through her curly red hair. She was tiny, so much smaller than himself, taking after their mother. They remained in a hug for a few moments longer, until Chastity started to squirm and Credence let his arms fall to his side.

“Thanks,” she sniffled and moved back, before she glanced down. “I haven’t been very nice to you lately,” she said in a hollow voice. “Sorry for that.”

Credence was at a loss for words. “No, it’s...I understand why you would feel like that,” Credence admitted. “I’m not mad.”

“Okay,” Chastity whispered. “I just don’t get how you can work that...that job.”

“You get used to it after a while,” he replied. “You become numb. I don’t want to have to go hooking as often as I have to at the moment and I’m looking for a second job, but no luck so far.” He stared into space for a few moments, feeling the numbness he mentioned begin to settle into his bones, before he willed himself to not let it take root, at least not until Friday. “Things aren’t easy right now,” Credence added.

“When are things ever easy for us?” Chastity asked in a sour tone.

He thought back to yesterday, when Mr. Scamander had told him about the option of therapy. His heart rate sped up and his palms started to sweat. “There might be a way,” he reluctantly confessed.

“What do you mean?” his sister inquired.

The blood rushed in his ears as he explained Miss Lestrange’s offer. “If I asked, I might be able to convince her to treat you as well,” he said.

Chastity looked at him, wary and unconvinced. “Therapy?”

“Mr. Scamander said something about how Mo’s not getting enough positive attention and that’s why she acts up in school,” Credence said quickly. “I’m trying to be there for the two of you, but I know what I do isn’t enough. You both could use help. I-if you think therapy is something that might help you, then I’ll talk to Miss Lestrange.”

Chastity gripped the edge of her blanket so hard her knuckles turned white. “What if she tells the police and they take Mo and me away from you? She can’t do that, can she?”

He didn’t meet her eyes. “I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I’d have to ask.”

“Credence?”

Maybe a foster family wouldn’t be such a bad idea, after all. Anything had to be better than being raised by a...someone like him.

“ _ Credence _ ?” Chastity repeated, louder this time.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I was thinking. Do you want me to speak with Miss Lestrange? I’ll ask Mo, too.”

Chastity picked up the hot water bottle again and pressed it to her stomach. “Only if she doesn’t take us away from you.”

His chest felt too tight all of a sudden and he couldn’t answer right away, for fear that his voice might break. “We’ll talk more in a few days, okay?” he said after a few seconds. “I’m getting paid on Friday, so I think I can take the weekend off.”

“So, he leaves on Friday?” Chastity asked. “Your, uh...Percy, I mean?” she clarified.

“Yeah,” Credence said softly and nodded. “That’s the plan.”

“Mo asked if there’s any chance that you get his credit card again. She said she wants to go to Disneyland,” Chastity said and laughed a little.

Credence laughed as well. Never mind that Percy didn’t even know he had sisters and hadn’t technically allowed him to spend money on them in the first place. “I thought you said Disney is for kids only?” he tried to make a joke.

“It  _ is _ ,” Chastity confirmed. “But I’d still come along if you and Mo went there.”

“I’ll see what I can do to convince Percy,” Credence replied and winked at her, but the joke went over Chastity’s head. “Disneyland is unrealistic, but if you want to, we can all go to the movies on Friday afternoon. Maybe get some pizza afterwards,” he suggested.

It had been a long time since they’d done anything together as a family and Credence knew he’d need all the distraction he could get once Percy flew back to Britain. He planned to make the money last for as long as he could, and if Percy let him keep the expensive clothes, he could resell them to make some additional money.

“Sounds nice,” Chastity agreed. “How much is he paying you?”

“Five thousand dollars,” Credence answered.

“Whoa,” Chastity said, awed. “He  _ is _ rich, isn’t he?”

“‘Rich’ is an understatement. Five thousand dollar are probably a bargain for him,” he whispered. “Maybe I can ask him to pay me a bit more,” he added with a sad little laugh at the end.

“What are you going to do when he leaves again?” she asked. “On Friday, right?”

“I don’t know,” Credence sighed. “Feel sorry for myself for a few days and then go back to work?” he suggested.

Chastity gave him a compassionate look. “Maybe he wants to see you again after Friday?”

“No idea. He told me he’s single, but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t got a boy or girl in every city he’s in, you know? I’m not special,” he replied in a dull and hollow voice.

“Suppose it’s not like that,” Chastity cut in. “Would you want to meet him again?”

Credence swallowed heavily and fought for his voice. “Yes,” he forced out. “More than anything.”

They spoke a bit more about Percy and Credence didn’t notice he’d started gushing until Chastity pointed it out to him. Credence tried to reign it in after that, but Chastity still pointedly cleared her throat a few times during the remainder of their conversation, especially after Credence took out his phone and showed Chastity photos of Percy.

“He looks nice,” she commented. “But he’s already got a bit of gray hair!”

Credence giggled, because it was the same thing he’d told Percy this morning. “I like the hair,” he confessed. “And have you seen his eyes? So dreamy!”

“ _ Credence _ !” Chastity scolded him.

“I’m sorry,” he laughed. “I’ll stop, I promise.”

“Yeah, you better,” Chastity said. “You sound exactly like that girl in my class, Melanie, when she’s talking about Thiago from 8th grade. Although, no, you’re even worse.”

Credence ducked his head and smiled to himself. Of course his sister wouldn’t understand… “Do you want me to refill the hot water bottle?” he asked to change the topic.

“No,” she shook her head. “The stomachache is gone.”

“Great. Do you want me to quiz you on vocabulary? You said you had a test coming up, didn’t you?”

“I’m good,” she said. “I can study on my own. Your pronunciation sucks so much that I never understand what you’re saying anyway.”

“Okay,” Credence said and then bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smirking. He put on the most pining expression he could think of and sighed: “Did I mention Percy speaks French? It’s so sexy. The things that man can do with his mouth...”

“ _ Eww _ ,” Chastity said, predictably. “Please, stop. I’ll just pretend I never heard that.”

Credence almost doubled over with laughter. “I was just joking,” he said and wiped his eyes. “Honestly.”

His good mood vanished as he realized he had just about forty-eight hours left until Percy would board a plane to London. Why had life chosen to send him some brief happiness in the form of Percy, only to take him away again so soon? It seemed unfair, but if there was one thing Credence was used to, it was life treating him everything but fairly.

The best he could do was make the most of the two Percy would still be a part of his life and accept the rough awakening that would inevitably follow on Friday.

Tonight, though, Friday was still an eternity away and Credence would go on a date with Percy. They were going to have fun at the Opera, and, maybe, they’d have some good sex afterwards.

“Do you want to help me make lunch?” Credence asked to distract himself.

Chastity agreed and together they made a simple stir-fry with vegetables and fried rice. They set aside a portion for Modesty and Chastity talked about school while the two of them ate.

Credence offered to do the dishes on his own and told Chastity to collect all of her dirty laundry. “Percy said I could use the laundry service at the hotel,” he explained. “It means I have to leave earlier today, so he doesn’t see that I’m washing kid’s clothes, too.”

“Does he know about us?” Chastity inquired.

“No,” Credence replied. “He knows I have roommates and I’m not going to tell him more.”

Unfortunately, getting to use the laundry service also meant he didn’t have a lot of time for Modesty after she’d returned from school. She sulked when she found out he was leaving so soon again, but cheered up again when Credence told her about their plans for the cinema on Friday.

* * *

Percival requested to speak with Miss Goldstein, the hotel manager, before he left for another day of nerve-wracking meetings and negotiations. In no uncertain terms, he stated that he expected her to be discreet when it came to Credence and that this included her sister as well. Albeit he’d tried to keep the conversation short and to the point, he still arrived ten minutes late at Shaw Tower and apologized with the remark that he had to sort out a problem with the service at the hotel as he entered the conference room.

Gellert caught his gaze. “‘Service’,” he murmured and wiggled his eyebrows.

Percival took a seat beside him, rolled his eyes and muttered “one-track mind”, so quietly only Gellert would hear it.

Over the course of the discussions, Percival was far too preoccupied thinking about Credence, even though Sera had been right - the deal  _ had _ to go through, they’d already risked too much. Thankfully, Gellert seemed to sense that Percival’s mind was elsewhere and took over the largest part of the aggressive negotiations until noon and the two men left to take their lunch together.

“I think our chances of closing the deal are excellent. I’d say the day after tomorrow, maybe even tomorrow if we’re good,” Gellert commented as he speared a piece of salmon with his fork. “Have you made up your mind about the apartment you considered to buy?”

“Not yet,” Percival admitted. “The terrace is definitely a plus and the view is fantastic, but what do I need so many guest bedrooms for? I’m buying it just for myself.”

Gellert scoffed. “Your London apartment is larger than the one in Manhattan,” he pointed out. “And you’re living there by yourself, too.”

Percival rolled his eyes. “That’s different, I need the room for my art collection,” he replied. “By the way, thanks for saving my ass in the meeting,” he added. “I know I should pay more attention, but I’m distracted these days.”

“It’s alright,” Gellert said. “I’d be traumatized, too, if I found out I’ve been fucking Henry’s sloppy seconds all along.”

Percival choked on his water and coughed up for the better part of a minute, while Gellert thumped him on the back. He wiped his eyes. “What ?!” he croaked. “How do you know?”

“I got a call from Seraphina late last night,” he shrugged. “It’s ironic, isn’t it? Wouldn’t have thought you and Henry have similar tastes, but life is full of surprises. Out of all the sluts in New York City...”

“Don’t call him ‘slut’,” Percival cut in. “His name is Credence.”

“ _ Wäre aber die Wahrheit _ ,” Gellert sighed theatrically and rolled his eyes. “ _ Aber gut, dann nenne ich ihn stattdessen eine Nutte, wenn dir das lieber ist _ .”

“Whatever you’re saying, it can’t be good,” he growled. 

Gellert scowled. “Jesus, Perce. It’s usually not that easy to get under your skin,” he commented. “What did that boy do to you? I meant it as a joke, you know, but you act as though that boy is more to you than a tight hole to shove your cock in.”

“Don’t start shit. I’m not in the mood for your ‘jokes’,” Percival hissed. He knew he should reign himself in, but the red-hot anger was stronger, and so he lowered his voice. “Don’t talk about him, don’t even  _ think _ about him,” he threatened. “I know you, Gellert. Leave him alone or I will find a way to make you regret it.”

Gellert held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Snap out of it, Percival,” he said, seemingly intimidated. “You didn’t take anything I said seriously, did you? I was just teasing you. I’m not going to try and steal the boy away from you. You know I prefer redheads anyway.”

“I hope that’s the truth,” Percival said with a barely disguised snide undertone and wanted to add more, but his phone started vibrating in his pocket. Immediately, he jumped and started to fumble his phone out of his pocket. What if the caller was Credence? Was he alright?

‘Unknown number’ his phone screen said and Percival frowned as he answered the phone. “Percival Graves speaking.”

“Graves,” the caller began. Even though the phone distorted the voice somewhat, he could easily identify the hoarse voice of Henry Shaw Sr. “We need to talk. It’s important.”

“If it’s so important, why didn’t you mention it in the meeting?” Percival asked and drew his brows together.

“Who is it?” Gellert whispered.

“Henry Shaw Sr,” Percival mouthed.

“And what does he want?”

Percival shrugged. “Out with it, Mr. Shaw,” he demanded. “What’s so important?”

“I consulted with my team and we have come to the conclusion that it would be beneficial if your company acquired Shaw News,” Shaw replied. “This call is just a friendly reminder that the company can be yours the moment you fire your lawyer.”

“Now, why would I do that,” Percival chuckled. “I happen to be quite pleased with the work he does for me.”

“What if I tell you we have dirt on him?” Shaw Sr. continued. “Something that, should it become known to the general public, could easily result in a very unfortunate drop in the price of your company’s stocks and a severe dent in your image?”

Percival grinned. Shaw was bluffing, he knew it. The old man didn’t have anything compromising, otherwise he would be more specific. “In that case, Mr. Shaw, I would point that my team also has dirt on your company. Secretly providing estranged relatives with high budgets to indulge in their perversions, for example.”

“You’re playing with fire, Graves,” Shaw Sr. insisted.

“Not more than you are,” Percival answered coolly.

“I strongly advise you to think about my offer,” Shaw Sr. replied, deceptively calm. “Fire your lawyer and the company is yours,” he said and hung up.

Percival slowly lifted the phone away from his ear and stared at the screen in disbelief. “What did you do to Shaw Sr?” he asked Gellert. “He seems to have a personal grudge against you.”

The man smirked for a split-second, before his face took on an expression of polite confusion. “Why? What did he say?” Gellert asked.

“He said he’ll agree to let us buy the company, but only if I fire you,” Percival explained. “What did you do that I don’t know about?”

“Please,” Gellert rolled his eyes. “I did absolutely nothing.”

“ _ Gellert _ ,” Percival said sharply.

“Nothing he can prove,” he amended. “When are you going to fire me?”

“You’re suggesting I fire you, buy the company and then hire you again right away, aren’t you?” Percival said drily.

“Naturally,” Gellert drawled and leaned back in his chair. “Let’s beat him at his own game and then you can watch me destroy what little remains of his good name.”

“What happened between the two of you?” Percival asked. “It’s strange enough Shaw wants you to lose your job, but what makes me suspicious is the fact that you act like you’re carrying your own personal vendetta against him, too.”

Gellert took a sip from his water. “I don’t get you, Perce,” he said. “Do you want revenge for what his son did to your fuck toy or not?”

Percival banged his fist on the table before he could stop himself. “Don’t fucking call him that,” he snarled. “Remember that it’s me who pays your salary. Just do your job and stop asking about Credence.”

Gellert leaned back. “What does it matter to you? You won’t see him again after the week is over. You’ll go back to being a rich bachelor and he’ll go back to being a gutter whore. Don’t give me that look, Perce, you know it’s true.”

“I like him a lot,” Percival said in a low voice. “I’m not going to let anything happen to him. Once we bought Shaw News, I’ll be in Manhattan more often and…”

“And what, Percival?” Gellert taunted him. “Are you going to ask him to be your  _ boyfriend _ ?”

Percival’s lips curled into a disdainful smirk. “Maybe,” he countered. “Perhaps that’s exactly what I’ll do.”

Gellert snorted, but let the topic drop as he checked his watch. “It’s getting late. Phone Shaw and tell him you’ll take him up on his offer, on one condition.”

“Which condition would that be?” Percival asked.

“Isn’t it obvious? You’ll only fire me as long as he also stops giving money to his son,” Gellert explained.

Percival raised an eyebrow, called Shaw back and told him exactly what Gellert had suggested. The old man agreed too easily and as Percival ended the call, he turned to Gellert. “He said he would, but I’m sure he’s not actually going to stop financing him.”

“You’re not actually firing me either,” Gellert pointed out. “The new plan is the old plan. You buy the company and we’ll do our best to put Henry Shaw Jr. in prison this time.”

* * *

Calling the concierge had been enough to get a hotel employee to take care of his dirty laundry and now Credence was bored. There was still an hour left before Percy would come home and they’d have to get ready for the Opera. He contemplated booking a massage, but leafing through the brochure, he noticed that it was too late for the ninety minute massages the hotel spa offered and so he took a long, thorough shower instead.

Afterward, in lieu of other distractions, Credence rummaged through all the clothes Queenie had sold him to figure out what he wanted to wear to the Opera tonight. As he opened the fifth or sixth bag, he stopped and stared at the contents for a second. What had Queenie been thinking? He was absolutely sure he hadn’t tried on anything  _ remotely  _ like the contents of  _ that  _ particular shopping bag.

Credence swallowed, reached into the bag and pulled out a black garter belt. His face grew hot and he licked his lips. If Percy wanted to see him in lingerie, Credence certainly wouldn’t mind dressing up for him.

He ran his hands over the fabric and glanced left and right, even though he knew he was alone in the room, before he slowly lifted his T-shirt and held the garter belt to his waist.

The dark lace contrasted sharply with the milky pale skin of his belly. Shivers of delight ran down his spine as Credence brushed his fingers over the fabric and imagined Percy’s reaction at seeing him all dressed up. Credence reached back into the bag and pulled out a pair of silky black stockings and matching panties

They looked so small. Would they even fit him?

He checked the time - he still had a bit of time left before Percy was supposed to come back home.

Decision made, Credence stripped out of his clothes and picked up one stocking with trembling hands. He put on the stocking, and smoothed the soft fabric over his shins and thighs, before he realized that he ought to have started with the garter belt.

Tingles danced all over his body as he closed the hooks of the garter belt behind his back. Belt secured, he reached down and attached the garters to the first stocking.

In the end, the stockings weren't wholly even and the panties were just a bit too small, but one look into the mirror helped solidify his decision to keep wearing the lingerie. The stockings emphasized his long legs and the garter belt hugged his waist almost looked like a corset.

He trailed his fingers over his body, starting at the edge of the stockings, over the garters and panties up to the garter belt and back down again. Credence swallowed hungrily and hoped Percy would like the lingerie, too, once he saw it. Maybe it would even turned him on more? After all, he liked calling Credence his princess…

Truth be told, he was looking forward to the Opera, but he was much more excited for what he hoped would happen after they got back home. These last few years sex had been, at best, a boring, repetitive chore for Credence, and had never felt as electric as even one single kiss from Percy had felt last evening.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror one more time, Credence chose a suit and got dressed. The lingerie wasn’t visible through the suit, but when he ran his hands over his thighs, he could feel the garters through the fabric.

In that moment, he heard motion from the living room and Credence blinked. Was it already so late? “Percy?” he called, uncertain.

The bedroom door opened and Percy entered the room. “Baby,” he greeted him and pulled Credence in for a quick kiss. “You’re already dressed?” he asked as he released Credence from his hold.

“Is this suit okay?” Credence asked. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s appropriate for the opera.”

“The suit is perfectly alright,” Percy answered. “But you still need a tie.”

“You need to tie it for me, then,” Credence reminded him.

Percy tilted his head, before he checked the time. “If we had more time, I could teach you a few different tie knots before the opera.”

Credence gave him a long look. “Percy, if we had more time, I can think of a thousand things more enjoyable for the two of us than teaching me how to tie a tie.”

“But you  _ need  _ to know how to tie a tie,” Percy laughed. “It’s a vital life skill, isn’t it?”

Credence smiled and locked eyes with Percy. “Alright, then,” he said. “Let’s make a deal. If you teach me how to tie a tie, then you are going to learn how to put on a condom with your mouth.”

“Fair enough,” Percy shrugged.

Credence goggled for a moment, but quickly recovered. “Well, then, lessons start tomorrow,” he said and shook his head. “When are you going to stop surprising me?” he mumbled, more to himself than Percy, but the man had heard it.

“Hopefully never?” he replied and cocked an eyebrow.

Credence narrowed his eyes, put his hands on his hips and snorted. “Incorrigible, that’s what you are,” he teased him.

“You love it,” Percy retorted with a smirk.

Credence crossed his arms in front of his chest and mirrored the lazy smile on Percy’s face. “Are you sure about that?”

Percy leaned towards him and captured his lips in a kiss that Credence more than willingly returned. Percy pulled back slightly. “I’m very sure, thank you,” he whispered against Credence’s lips.

Credence swallowed and idly wondered when his throat had become so dry. “You’re not wrong,” he rasped and leaned forward for another kiss. He moaned against Percy’s lips and ran his hands over Percy’s arms. He wanted Percy to pull him close and never let him go and he might have felt frightened by that thought, had he not been so distracted by what Percy did with his lips and tongue.

Finally, Percy pulled away and Credence keened at the loss of contact.

“We really should get ready for the opera,” Percy rasped.

“We should,” Credence agreed, but stole another kiss anyway.

Percy changed into another suit while Credence called the concierge to request a hotel car to take them to the Opera. The drive to the Opera passed quickly and before Credence knew it, they had already taken their places.

“We have a good view,” he said excitedly as he peered towards the stage.

“The best,” Percy confirmed, and Credence missed that the man didn’t look at the stage but directly at Credence. “The very best.”

Credence was scared how he’d feel once Percy was no longer with him. He had noticed so many small things he didn’t want to forget - how Percy had held his hand as he’d led him to their box or how he’d put his hand soothingly to the small of Credence’s back when he’d confessed to him that he was anxious because all the people in attendance seemed to be giving him strange looks. “That’s because you’re beautiful,” Percy had whispered into his ear.

He looked over at Percy, at the man’s handsome profile and felt a twinge of sadness. No matter how much happiness he’d experience now, he’d be depressed once Percy left New York. If it had already hurt so much when Neil had never come back from visiting his mother, Credence couldn’t imagine what losing Percy would feel like. To distract himself, he took Percy’s left hand in his and sucked on the man’s fingertips again, like he’d done yesterday.

“Baby, you can’t do that when we’re in public,” Percy scolded him gently, but made no move to draw his hand away. “You don’t know what that does to me.”

“Am I distracting you?” he mumbled. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Percy admitted.

Credence smiled and was about to kiss Percy’s fingers again, when the music started. “Pity,” he drawled. “Now I have to pay attention to what’s happening on the stage.”

Percy smirked and pulled his hand back to himself. “Have you made your mind up yet? Do you want to read the subtitles on the screens?”

Credence held Percy’s gaze for a long moment, leaned towards him and said: “I think I want you to whisper translations into my ear, please.” He pressed a quick kiss to Percy’s lips, before he sat back in his own seat again.

“Of course,” Percy replied, and although the light was dim, Credence was sure Percy’s pupils had dilated. “Anything you want, baby.”

Whenever Percy leaned over to explain plot points to him, he paired it with kisses to Credence’s neck, playful nips at his ear lobes and smouldering declarations of how beautiful Credence was.

“I thought my first time at the Opera would be more about music and less about foreplay,” Credence giggled after the first act was over.

Percy gave him an amused look, but the music started again before he could respond. Instead, he put a hand on Credence’s upper thigh and lightly squeezed the firm flesh, before he gave him a questioning look and ran his fingers a few times over Credence’s leg.

“Are those  _ garters _ ?” Percy asked him under his breath. “Are you wearing lingerie?”

Credence smirked at Percy and shushed him. “Pay attention to the performance!” he said with a wink. 

Unsurprisingly, Percy did not pay attention to the performance and forgot to translate for Credence, too, so he fiddled with the screen in front of him until it displayed English subtitles.

Percy kept running his fingers over Credence’s thighs, fumbling with the garters and Credence had to bite his tongue in order to not laugh out loud, because Percy behaved like a kid who got to second base for the first time in their life. The question of whether Percy liked him in lingerie or not was answered, but how were they going to make it through the whole performance when Percy kept touching and kissing him to the point where it began to drive Credence insane with want?

Credence hardly noticed when the music suddenly ceased and everyone was applauding, too distracted by what Percy’s mouth was doing to the sensitive skin of his neck. He was half-hard and the panties had begun to feel uncomfortably tight.

“Intermission,” Percy rasped.

“I know you wanted to take me to the Opera,” Credence began. “Would you be very disappointed if I wanted to go back to the hotel now?”

“To do what, baby?” Percy asked and caressed Credence’s waist.

“You know what,” Credence pouted. “I don’t really need to spell it out for you, don’t I?”

“Let's put it that way,” Percy replied. “I have a pretty good idea of what you might want.”

Credence leaned in for a kiss and and was disappointed when Percy broke it after just a second. “Why…?” he mumbled.

Percy took Credence’s hand in his and stood up. “Let's get home, princess, shall we?”

“Alright,” Credence breathed and let Percy lead him out of their box. They took a cab back to the hotel and could hardly keep their hands off each other. If Credence hadn't slapped Percy’s hand away, he would have unzipped Credence’s slacks while they were still in the car.

“Baby, you're wearing lingerie for me, I want to see you,” Percy had whined.

Credence had rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous,” he’d said, before they'd both started to laugh.

In hindsight, Credence wasn’t entirely sure how they made it out of the cab, through the lobby into the elevator and up to their suite, but all that mattered was that they were now laying in bed. Percy lost his shirt off a while ago and was currently preoccupied with unbuttoning Credence’s shirt and pressing kisses to every inch of skin that was revealed.

Once he reached the garter belt, Percy moaned loudly and hastily undid the last few buttons of Credence’s shirt. “You look so pretty,” he mumbled and ran his hands back and forth over the fabric a few times. Credence shivered with delight. Next, Percy relieved him of his slacks and mouthed at Credence’s cock and balls through the dark fabric of the panties. Against his erection, they felt uncomfortably tight and Credence, ignoring Percy’s protests, took them off and threw them to the side.

Percy sat back on his heels and admired Credence, heat evident in his gaze. Credence locked eyes with him and let his legs fall open, spreading them wide, as a non-verbal invitation.

The older man gave him a lazy smile and almost tantalizingly slowly stripped out of his slacks and underwear. He stroked his cock a few times, but turned his attention back to Credence and gestured to the nightstand. “Give me the lube and a condom, baby, will you?” he asked.

Credence did as he was told.

After Credence had put on the condom, Percy took Credence’s cock in his mouth and sucked, while he gently massaged Credence’s entrance with one slick finger.

Credence closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him, his growing arousal coupled with the unfamiliar feeling of being taken care of, of being safe. For once, he didn’t have to keep one eye on the clock or think of the money to make it through - on the contrary, he was with someone he found attractive, someone with whom he was infatuated, there was no other way of saying it.

“ _ Percy _ ,” he whined impatiently.

With a wet pop, Percy released Credence’s cock from his mouth and moved back. “I’ll make you feel so good, princess,” he said. “Turn around and get on all fours for me.”

His eyebrows shot up. Percy had barely fingered him, and while Credence was no stranger to ignoring his own pain and discomfort during sex, he didn’t want to experience it with  _ Percy _ . “Really?” he said and tried to not let his fear show. “Already?”

Percy looked at him for a moment, puzzled, before he shook his head. “No, that’s not what I meant,” he said and caressed Credence’s thigh. “I want to eat you out if you’ll let me,” he clarified.

Credence needed a moment to digest Percy’s offer, before he quickly agreed. He’d been paid to give rimjobs before, and while the johns had looked and sounded like they’d enjoyed it, he’d never had someone offer to rim him before. Credence was in the business of selling pleasure, not of receiving it.

He reached over to the nightstand. “Catch,” he said and threw a wrapped condom in Percy’s direction. “It’s what I use when I’m rimming johns. Just cut it up.”

“If you insist,” Percy agreed. “You know, I would do it without, too. I’m not disgusted.”

“I believe you,” Credence said and leaned in to kiss him. “But...just to be safe, okay?”

“Alright.” Percy kissed the bridge of his nose. “Let’s see if I can find a pair of scissors somewhere.”

“If not, we can always call the concierge,” Credence giggled, removed the condom from his cock and leaned back against the headboard to enjoy the show of Percy walking buck-naked through the suite, rummaging through his things, cursing periodically, until Credence finally heard a triumphant  _ Ha! _ from the bathroom. Percy returned, brandishing a pair of nail scissors and Credence cut up the condom with instructions on how to best use it.

Percy rolled his eyes in jest. “You’re a professional, I got it,” he chuckled.

Credence got on all fours and felt Percy move around to get himself into a more comfortable position, before he pressed a few kisses to Credence’s cheeks. Shivers ran through his whole body as Percy spread his cheeks and his warm breath ghosted over his exposed hole, before he put the converted condom over his entrance. The first tentative kiss made him tense up in surprise and as Percy licked a line from his taint up to his hole, Credence let out a surprised squeak. He laughed as he realized how ridiculous he must have sounded and the tension fell from his shoulders.

Percy joined his laughter. “Is it good?” he asked before he dove back in again.

It felt different than being sucked off, more intimate, or maybe it was just because he was with Percy and not with a john. He relaxed into the sensations and came undone under Percy’s mouth and tongue. Credence pressed his face in the mattress and pushed his ass back. He’d never enjoyed being prepped for sex quite as much as this night and had started to jerk himself off in time with the motions of Percy’s tongue. He lost track of time until Percy had reduced him to a moaning mess.

Percy pulled the cut-up condom away and soothingly massaged Credence’s buttcheeks. “You want to be fingered, baby?”

“Yes,” Credence said and gasped as Percy pushed a slick finger back into him. Fingering wasn't enough to make him come, but it was a near thing, with the way Percy teased his prostate and paid attention whenever Credence told him something felt especially good.

He did feel slightly guilty for letting Percy do all the work, but as long as his lover didn't complain, Credence allowed himself this brief moment of selfishness. Once he deemed himself ready, he moved away from Percy. “I need more,” he told him. “I want you in me.”

“Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yes,” Credence insisted. “If you keep this up, I'm going to think you don't want me.”

“No,” Percy sighed. “I want you so much, believe me. I just don't want you to think that you  _ have  _ to...I don't want it to be on the terms of our old deal.”

Credence understood what Percy meant to say; he didn't want to feel like a john. He himself wasn't especially keen on Percy viewing him as a hooker, either. “It’s not like that for me,” Credence said in an effort to calm Percy down.

“No?”

“No.” Credence confirmed and laughed as he leaned in for a kiss, before he reached for the last condom they had and was about to tear the package open, as Percy put a hand over his.

“Credence, earlier today you said something about putting on a condom with your mouth…?” Percy suggested and watched Credence hungrily.

Credence heaved a theatrical sigh, tore open the condom package and put the condom in his mouth. The lubricant tasted gross, but Credence concentrated on not making a face. Percy had spent so much time on making sure Credence felt good this evening, that he could do this simple thing for him. He swallowed Percy’s erection down all the way and once the condom was in place, he bobbed his head a few times, until the taste became too unpleasant. Credence pulled his mouth off, applied more lube to all the important parts and began to sink down on Percy’s cock.

He slowly started moving and enjoyed that he didn't need to pretend it felt good for him, didn't have to fake his pleasure. He didn't have to think of someone else, of a different situation.

At some point, Credence noticed how Percy’s fingers dug almost possessively into his waist, but it was a sensation Credence welcomed, not one he despised.

He leaned forward and down; their lips met in a sloppy kiss.

“You like that, princess?” Percy murmured.

Credence nodded frantically and kissed Percy again, before he leaned back again and ground down on Percy’s cock, determined to make them both come.

“You feel so good,” Percy groaned and thrust his hips to fuck into Credence and Credence grinned when he could see Percy’s eyes roll back. A few thrusts more, and Percy stilled under him, breathing heavily.

Credence moved off of him and stroked his own cock - it didn’t take long for him to reach his climax. He was sure his vision went white for a split second.

Percy left him in his post-coital bliss to dispose of the condoms, and when he returned back to the bedroom, Credence squinted at him and bit his lip to not tell him how handsome he looked. He sat up instead and as he looked down on his body, he started to laugh. One of the garters had come loose and he'd managed to stain the garter belt with come. “We ruined the sexy underwear, that’s for sure,” he giggled.

Percy yawned, rubbed his eyes and joined him on the bed. “Did you already buy it on Saturday? Why did you wait so long to wear it?” he asked and fiddled with the loose garter, trying to attach it back to the stocking, but to no avail.

“I had no idea Queenie had sold me lingerie until I was looking for something to wear to the Opera,” Credence protested. “Otherwise I would have worn it sooner, I promise.”

“Hm, I should send that woman flowers,” Percy murmured. “You look good in stockings.”

“They’re starting to feel itchy, though,” Credence said. He reached down, unclipped the other stocking and took them off, turned around and let Percy undo the hooks of the garter belt, before he unceremoniously chucked the garments onto the sofa in the bedroom and cuddled close to Percy. “I’m sorry, by the way.”

“What for?” Percy asked, puzzled, as he pulled the blanket over their bodies.

“You were looking forward to the Opera and I distracted you,” he whispered.

“I couldn’t think of a more pleasurable distraction,” Percy laughed. “You have nothing to feel sorry for.”

“Are you mad we didn’t stay and watch the whole show?”

“No,” Percy mumbled in a sleepy voice. “There’s always next time, baby.”

Credence’s smile was tinged with sadness, but he didn’t feel like pointing out that a ‘next time’ was highly unlikely when they had less than forty hours left. He didn’t reply to Percy’s statement, just mumbled a “‘Night Percy.”

Percy hummed something incoherent in response, already half-asleep.

Credence, on the other hand, lay awake for hours until he finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me ridiculously happy and motivate me like nothing else <3
> 
> You can also find me [@almost-annette](https://almost-annette.tumblr.com/) \- my inbox is open, I love getting hcs, song recs etc. etc.


	7. Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tori for proof-reading!
> 
>   **TRIGGER WARNING:** **referenced non-con and violence**

**Thursday**

Percival woke up earlier than he would have liked, because Credence had elbowed him in the ribs. The boy hadn’t done it on purpose, a quick glance verified that Credence was still fast asleep. However, he was suffering from a nightmare, as Percival could clearly hear whimpers and sniffling coming from Credence’s side of the bed.

He contemplated whether waking him up was a good idea or not. If he did, they’d almost certainly have to discuss what he had dreamed of. Maybe his nightmare had been about Senator Shaw?

“Shsh,” he said to calm Credence down. “It’s okay, I’m here. Nobody is going to hurt you.”

Credence started mumbling in his sleep and Percival held his breath in an effort to make out what the boy was saying. He didn’t understand everything, but he could clearly make out two names – ‘Moe’ and ‘Jess’ – and ‘Don’t take them away’. Percival wondered who they were. His roommates, perhaps?

“No one is going to take them away,” he said and ran his fingers through Credence’s hair in a gentle caress. Credence relaxed and Percival kept whispering sweet nothings to him until the boy was sleeping peacefully once more.

Percival tried to get back to sleep as well, but something kept prying at his mind. What did he actually know about Credence?

Credence was beautiful. He was gentle and kind most of the time, although he could also be incredibly sarcastic when he wanted to be. He laughed when Percival made a joke, however awkward the joke might have been.

He was, for whatever reason, forced to work as a prostitute and had been unlucky enough to get caught in Senator Shaw’s clutches at a frighteningly young age. Sixteen, or so Credence had said. Had he still been going to school at the time, or had he dropped out? Who were his parents and why hadn’t they done anything to help their son? Had Credence even grown up with his parents, or had he spent his childhood and early youth in foster families, an unwanted child who had somehow fallen through the cracks of the system? When had he met his roommates, and why did they have the power to dictate Credence’s life?

Did Credence realize how quickly he’d become the most important person in Percival’s life?

And would he want to see Percival again after tomorrow?

Percival desperately wanted to keep in touch with Credence. He was aware that it was risky, the press would have a field day. ‘CEO falls in love with sex worker’ made for a nice headline, although he knew the tabloids wouldn’t stick to such neutral terms.

He nuzzled Credence’s hair and decided the boy was worth it.         

It was going to be difficult, he had no illusions. Percival wasn’t so naively optimistic as to assume Credence’s emotional issues had miraculously disappeared just because he’d had two good days in a row.

He lay awake for at least another thirty minutes before he finally got out of bed. As he stood up, Credence fidgeted in his sleep and let out a distressed whimper. Percival sat back down on the edge of the bed and brushed the knuckles of his hand over Credence’s cheek. “Be right back, princess,” he said and felt a fierce possessiveness spread through him as he caught sight of the love bites he’d left on Credence’s neck last night.

Percival showered as quickly as possible, brushed his teeth and, in his hurry to get back to Credence, nicked himself while shaving. Cursing under his breath, he pressed some toilet paper to his cheek to still the bleeding and waited until the blood had begun to clot before he threw the paper away.

Clothed in nothing but a bathrobe, he returned to the bedroom and picked up the phone to order breakfast - waffles for Credence again, but for himself chose a lower calorie option. As soon as this deal was done, he’d book yoga classes again, too, to stay in shape.

Credence opened his eyes. “Hey,” he croaked, sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Morning, beautiful,” Percival quipped. “Breakfast is ordered.”

“How long?” Credence asked and yawned. “Come back to bed, Percy.”

“Baby, that’s tempting, but I think you should get dressed,” he said. “As much as I love seeing you naked, I think we should avoid giving the hotel employee an eyeful, don’t you agree?”

“The employee would just be getting a bargain,” Credence pointed out. “People usually have to pay to see me naked,” he added, stretched his arms over his head and yawned again before he sat up in bed. He inched closer to Percival until he was kneeling on the bed in front of him. He reached up and trailed his finger along Percival’s cheekbone. “You hurt yourself,” he stated. “Want me to kiss it better?”

“It’s nothing,” he reassured him. “But I won’t say no to a kiss.”

Credence took Percival’s face between his hands and kissed both of his cheeks, before he got up and walked to the closet. “What do you want me to wear?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable in,” Percival replied and selected a pair of slacks and a shirt for himself. Waistcoat and jacket could wait until after breakfast. Credence chose to get dressed in some colorful shirt and tight black trousers.

The boy caught Percival’s gaze and winked. “Like what you see?” he asked and exaggeratedly batted his lashes.

“You look absolutely gorgeous,” Percival told him and would have leaned in for a kiss, had it not been for a loud knock on the door. Their breakfast had arrived. “Time to eat, baby.” He picked Credence up bridal-style and carried the laughing young man all the way to the dining room, ignoring the protests of his lower back. Percival set him down and pulled out a chair for him. Credence stuck out his tongue as he took a seat.

As soon as the breakfast was set up (the employee had been given a generous tip), Credence took a long look at the food. “They now serve the waffles with strawberries and whipped cream?” he finally said, amused. “That’s new.”

“I might have specifically ordered them that way,” Percival answered and took a sip of his tea before he continued, “To honor the tradition of after-sex strawberries.”

Credence snorted, poured himself a cup of coffee and muttered something that sounded a lot like ‘Incorrigible’ to Percival’s ears, but a smile played around the corners of his mouth. The boy stole a forkful of sautéed spinach from Percival’s plate, made a face and washed it down with coffee. “You ordered _that_ when you could have had waffles?” Credence asked and gestured with his fork to Percival’s plate.

“It’s healthy,” he protested and demonstratively shoveled some spinach and roasted mushrooms into his mouth.

“But you’re basically on a very luxurious holiday. Treat yourself,” Credence argued and began to attack his waffles.

Percival muffled a laugh. “This is not a holiday,” he countered. “I spend more time at hotels than I spend in my own apartment.”

Credence paused, considered his words for a moment, before he asked: “Where do you live, anyway? Where’s your apartment”

“St. James’s, in Central London,” Percival answered and sighed. “It’s much too large for me alone. I bought the apartment back when I still thought I would eventually need more space for a family, but since that didn’t work out, the extra space is being filled by my art collection.”

“You have an art collection,” Credence muttered under his breath and shook his head. “Why am I even surprised?” After a second he dropped the act and gave Percival a compassionate look. “This is a personal question, but why did having a family not work out?”

Percival finished eating and shrugged his shoulders. “I do not have a very good track record when it comes to relationships,” he said evasively and poured himself another cup of tea.

Credence bit his lip for a moment. “Why?” he asked. “I think we can rule out financial troubles from the start, so what was it? Cheating? Drugs? Domestic violence?”

“None of that,” Percival insisted. “But my relationships tended to suffer because I could only ever carve out a couple hours a week for my partner.”

Credence thought about this for a second and frowned. “That doesn’t sound like you at all,” he pointed out slowly. “You spend a lot of time with me, after all.”

“Credence, with you, that’s a special situation,” Percival said carefully, trying to not give himself away as the besotted fool he was just yet. “You’re different.”

The boy stared at his half-empty plate.  “A ‘special situation’,” he agreed listlessly. “I understand,” he added, but didn’t elaborate.

Percival drank the last of his tea and skimmed the newspaper, while Credence finished his breakfast in silence. Once he was done and put his fork down, Percival folded up the newspaper and stood up.

“Off to another day of boring meetings?” Credence asked suddenly. “We’re going to have dinner together, right?”

“Of course,” he answered. “If you want to. I’m probably going to close the deal today, so I might come home a bit later than usual.”

“I just…,” Credence began and wrung his hands. “It’s our last night together and I want it to be special,” he confessed. “I want you to remember me.”

He needed to tell Credence that he wanted to see him again. If the boy wanted it, Percival could even take him back to London with him, far away from anyone who wanted to cause him harm. Still, they’d met just under a week ago, best to approach the topic cautiously, so Credence wouldn’t be overwhelmed. “I’m going to own a company in New York City,” Percival heard himself say.

Credence perked up at those words. “Do you think you could get me a job? Maybe as a cleaner?” he asked and gave him a hopeful look. “I worked night-shifts cleaning offices before.”

Percival leaned against the edge of the table. “You worked as a cleaner?” he replied with an amused undertone.

Credence shrugged. “As far as jobs go, it was quite good. It’s definitely less stressful than babysitting. Fewer dirty diapers and screaming infants involved,” he said.

“You worked as a babysitter, too?” Percival asked before he could stop himself.

“Sometimes,” Credence replied.  “I’m good at handling kids.”

Percival raised an eyebrow. “Forgive me, but I have trouble believing that.” He tried to imagine Credence interacting with children, but his mind couldn’t come up with corresponding images.

“Growing up, I took care of my younger siblings,” Credence explained. He scrunched up his nose as he continued: “Our parents weren’t exactly what you’d call the nurturing sort.”

“I’m sorry,” Percival replied automatically. He made a mental note of ‘troubled home life’. As far as revelations went, it was not a particularly surprising one. However, it was one of the rare instances in which Credence chose to share details of his personal life, and Percival intended to make the most of it. “You have siblings?” he inquired.

Credence confirmed it with a nod and his expression softened. “Two half-sisters. The younger one is eight, the older one will turn thirteen in a few weeks,” he answered quietly and hesitated, before he continued, “Well, I might have more siblings. I don’t know my biological father, so I couldn’t say.”

It was evident from the way he spoke about them that Credence liked his siblings a lot. “You still see your sisters sometimes?”

Credence opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again. His jaw worked and he blinked a few times before he met Percival’s eyes again. “Occasionally,” he said.

“Do they know that you’re…,” he broke off and made a few vague gestures.

“That I’m hooking?” Credence finished the sentence for him. “The older one figured it out. As you might imagine, she’s...not a fan.” Credence stared into space for a moment and rapidly shook his head. “But back to the subject of cleaning,” he continued, feigning cheerfulness. “I’m sure you can tell your sub-contractor to give me a job, even if it’s just for a few nights a week, it’d already help me...”

“I don’t have any plans of hiring you,” he cut in and watched Credence’s face fall, before the boy demonstratively crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Well, sorry if I’m not good enough for your high and mighty company,” Credence said defensively. “I know I don’t have a college degree, but that doesn’t mean I’m stupid.”

“No, you got it wrong,” he was quick to clarify. He pulled out the chair next to Credence, sat down and reached for one of Credence’s hands. “I don’t think you’re ‘stupid’ or ‘not good enough’,” he continued, laced their fingers together and gave the boy’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “And yes, I can get you a job as a cleaner, but you should know you don’t have to work a dead-end job if you don’t want to.”

Credence pointedly avoided his gaze. “It’s not a question of whether I want to or not. I don’t exactly have a choice, do I?” he said, downtrodden. “I also told my sister I wouldn’t go hooking quite as much as I do now. If you get me a steady, full-time job at your new company, I think I’ll be able to get by with the wages and the money I make from my regulars.”

“I didn’t get to finish earlier,” Percival said, purposefully ignoring Credence’s comment about his ‘regulars’. “I’m going to own a company in New York, which means I’ll be in the city much more often. In fact, I’m thinking about buying an apartment. You could…,” he faltered. “You’d always be welcome to spend time there. Only if you want to, of course.”

Credence’s eyes had gone wide during Percival’s little speech and he licked his lips. “Did you…,” he whispered. “Did you just ask…?”

“I could set you up in your own apartment, too, if you’d prefer that,” Percival quickly amended. “How much spending money do you think you need in a month?”

Credence clapped a hand over his mouth and muffled a high-pitched laugh, before he blinked and wiped his eyes. “Really? You would do that for me?” he asked in a hoarse voice. “I don’t understand why, but…”

Percival looked into the Credence’s eyes, cupped his cheek and swiped his thumb across his cheekbone. “Because I like you very much and because I want to see you again after tomorrow. I don’t want this to be our last night together.”

“Me neither,” Credence mumbled, took hold of Percival’s wrist and turned his face so he could press a dry kiss to his palm. “I like you, too,” he added and blushed bright red.

Percival’s face split into a grin and he leaned in to kiss Credence. Instead of meeting him halfway, the boy got up from his chair and planted himself in Percival’s lap, interlacing his fingers at the nape of Percival’s neck.

He tipped his head back to look up into Credence’s face, and, noticing the insecurity marring the boy’s beautiful features, he spoke up: “What is it, baby?”

Credence hesitated and let out a shuddering breath. “What you said about getting me an apartment,” he began and worried his teeth over his bottom lip again, before he continued: “I’d like, no, I’d love that, but I need to think of my roommates. I don’t suppose you could get me an apartment that’s big enough for them, too?” Credence asked.

Credence’s roommates again. Percival was convinced if he asked him outright now, the boy would give him an honest answer as to why his roommates had the power to dictate his life, but a quick glance at his watch confirmed they didn’t have time for more conversation. “We’ll find a solution, princess,” he said. “I promise,” he added and kissed him.

“You do?” Credence mumbled against his lips.

“I do,” Percival said. “We’ll continue this conversation in the evening, okay? Up you get, I need to get dressed.”

“Okay,” Credence agreed and stood up, but as soon as Percival had joined him, Credence hugged him close with surprising strength.

“Credence?” Percival said, taken aback.

The boy released him from the hug and stepped back, a bit embarrassed. “Sorry,” he said. “We’ll talk more in the evening, as you said. Don’t keep me waiting too long,” he added with a forced smile.

“I won’t,” he said, brushed his lips over Credence’s and returned to the bedroom to select a tie, waistcoat and suit jacket. Credence trailed after him, lay down on the bed, chin propped up with one hand as he watched as Percival got dressed.

“I wish this wasn’t our last day together,” Credence said, out of the blue, as Percival fixed his hair and lamented the cut on his cheek again.

He stilled and looked over his shoulder. “It doesn’t have to be,” he said. “I thought that’s what we’ve spoken about just now.”

The boy’s mouth twitched into a sad smile once more. He averted his eyes and curled up in a fetal position.

* * *

Credence watched as Percy collected his phone and wallet and returned to the bedside.

“See you in the evening, beauty,” Percy said as a way of farewell, leaned in for a quick kiss and picked up his briefcase. He left the room.

Credence’s gaze followed him for a few seconds, and once Percy was out of sight, he pressed his face into the pillow. He forced himself to take deep breaths. Another nervous breakdown was just what he needed. He’d been on the verge of opening up and had almost told Percy all about his sisters.

If he didn’t lose his courage, he would tell Percy in the evening. Maybe it wouldn’t result in total disaster after all.

Who was he kidding? Percy already didn’t like the idea of him having roommates, he was going to be less than thrilled once Credence admitted he was trying to raise his younger half-sisters.

On the one hand, Credence knew his sisters were better off without their mother and her warped ideas of what constituted a good upbringing, but during the first few weeks after she’d left them, he’d been desperate. He had tried to change their mother’s mind, sent her countless messages and called her, to get her to snap out of it and come back home. At first, she had responded with fanatical, radical nonsense, referred to the girls as ‘unfortunate mistakes’ and to Credence himself with several slurs, most of them referring to his sexual orientation. After a while, she stopped answering his calls altogether and eventually changed her phone number.

Tracking down Johnny had ended in similar disappointment - Credence hadn’t expected a lot from him, some financial assistance maybe, but on the one occasion he’d met with him, he had quickly realized the alcohol had done more damage than he’d previously thought possible. The man he’d seen had little to do with the stepfather he remembered. Once Johnny had leered at him and made a few completely inappropriate comments regarding Credence’s appearance, he had fled Johnny’s rundown apartment in horror and decided he’d never let that man anywhere near his sisters again.

With a sigh, he heaved himself out of bed again, went to the dining room and poured the rest of the coffee into his cup. He drank it down and shuddered at the excessive bitterness, but he needed the caffeine.

Credence showered, shaved, got dressed again and brushed his teeth. Credence waited until the clean laundry was delivered and, laden with clothes, he made his way home.

He got home and was relieved to find the apartment was empty, which meant Chastity’s stomachaches hadn’t come back. He put the clothes away and changed into an old outfit of his, because he cleaned the apartment. When he was done, he made himself a cup of tea and had a snack. Credence checked the time and decided to spend the twenty minutes he still had before Modesty would come home resting on his bed. He lay down and hugged his pillow close.

His phone buzzed and he grabbed it immediately, on the off-chance that Percy had sent him a message.

The message he’d received wasn’t from Percy. It was from Sam, one of his regulars, who urged Credence to come over because Sam’s wife was allegedly visiting family in another state for a week. Sam had also been responsible for the bruises last week, and Credence grimaced as he responded that he didn’t have time until tomorrow evening.

His phone buzzed again. ‘Then tomorrow 9pm. Be punctual.’

Originally, he hadn’t wanted to return to hooking so quickly, but he also couldn’t afford to lose one of his regulars, so Credence typed ‘OK’ and pressed ‘send’. His stomach twisted with dread. Would Sam want to hurt him again?

Credence also sent a quick message to Percy, asking him how close he was to signing the deal and hoped it came across as politely interested, not as clingy and pathetic.

Earlier, Percy had admitted that he liked him and wanted to meet him again, although Credence wasn’t sure if it meant Percy had begun to fall in love with him, or if it just meant Percy enjoyed fucking him and that’s why he wanted to continue seeing him. If the latter option was true, maybe it would always be like last week when Percy stayed in New York, Credence mused. Percy would pay him a few thousand dollars to stay with him for a week or two, all while Credence entertained hopeless daydreams of something more.

However, if Percy indeed reciprocated Credence’s feelings, he…

The front door opened and slammed close again. He quickly got out of bed.

“Credence?” Modesty yelled, still in the hallway. “Are you there?”

“Coming, Mo!” he yelled back, ran a hand through his tousled hair in an attempt to get it to lay flat and met her in the kitchen. “How are you?” he asked, bent down and wanted to give her a hug, but Modesty flinched away.

He let it go, a bit hurt, and moved away to give her some space. “What is it?” he asked.

Mo pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Credence suppressed the nearly overwhelming urge to sigh and instead squatted down so he and Modesty were at eye-level. “Something happened,” he said firmly. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know me, I’m not going to be mad.”

“Mr. Scamander said he wants to take us to the zoo next week,” Modesty said and aimed a half-hearted kick at her school bag. “But it costs money and Ashley and her friends started laughing at me because that means I can’t come. They always make fun of me because all my stuff is old and...everything sucks because we never have money,” she finished dully.

Credence managed a quivering smile. “I promise, you can go to the zoo this time,” he said.

“How?”

“I’m getting paid tomorrow,” Credence explained.

Modesty narrowed her eyes at him. “It’s because Percy leaves, right? Chas told me all about him. Is he nice?”

Credence prayed Chastity had not told Modesty _everything_ there was to know about Percy. Hopefully, his youngest sister was still blissfully unaware of the concept of prostitution, he had not the faintest idea how he’d handle that conversation. He settled on, “He treats me very well.”

“Is he going to visit sometimes?” she asked suddenly. “I don’t want him to visit. I don’t like him.”

“No, he’s not going to visit,” Credence answered and furrowed his brows. “But to say that you don’t like him is not very nice, Mo. You’ve never even met him.”

Modesty pouted and glared at Credence. “You spend more time with him than with us,” she said in an accusatory tone. “And even when you’re at home it’s always ‘Percy this, Percy that’.”

“He’s my boss and he pays me to spend time with him,” Credence defended himself. “But I’ll make sure not to mention him too much from now on, alright?”

“Chastity said he’s no longer just your boss,” the girl insisted. “She said you talked about him like you’re friends now.”

“A bit more than friends,” Credence said and attempted to casually shrug it off. “But that doesn’t mean…”

“Best friends?” Mo cut in, scandalized. “After just a week?”

“No, not like that,” he said and hesitated. How was he going to explain this? It had certainly never come up in any of the parenting guides Credence had read over the years. “Uhm, you remember when we spoke about what people call it when they really like each other as more than just friends?”

“Yeah, then they’re in a relationship,” Modesty said and tilted her head. “Wait, are you and Percy in a relationship? Is he your boyfriend? Didn’t you say you should wait until you know a person better before you start a relationship with them?”

“Technically yes, but Percy and I aren’t in a real relationship,” Credence replied. “We’re, uh...I’m keeping Percy company, because…”

“Because he has no friends,” Modesty finished the sentence for him. “Wait a moment,” she continued. “He’s paying you to pretend to be his boyfriend because he has no actual boyfriend?”

“Close enough,” he mumbled, embarrassed. “And that’s all you need to know about it,” he continued, louder. “Percy is going to pay me tomorrow, he’ll fly back home to London and I probably won’t see him again for a while. But you’ll be able to go to the zoo next week and we can all go to the cinema tomorrow afternoon if you want to.”

“I want to see ‘Frozen’!” Modesty decided immediately, apparently having forgotten all about Percy.

“I don’t think they’re showing it in cinemas anymore,” Credence countered and watched as Modesty made a face. “But I’m sure we’ll find a movie you’ll like. Just remember, Chastity also needs to like it.”

“I _know_ ,” she sighed.

“You've got any homework? Anything I need to sign? I'm sure you got a permission slip for the zoo trip that needs a signature,” Credence asked so the conversation wouldn’t return to Percy and the exact nature of his relationship with Credence.

Modesty opened her school bag and rummaged through it. “I remember I put it in one of my books,” she said as she opened textbook after textbook. “It’s got to be somewhere.”

She finally found it among her English notes and handed it to him. Credence quickly signed it with their mother’s name and gave it back to Modesty, with the promise of having the money to pay for the trip on Monday.

In the meantime, Chastity had come home and Credence gave her the same spiel about school and homework. It was obvious from her answers that she found it a bit annoying. It was just the beginnings of puberty, Credence supposed, so it was natural for her to start to rebel, but he hoped she wouldn't take it too far. He had no idea what he’d do if she started to cause problems or got into any serious trouble.

The girls were doing their homework when he left them to go to Jacob’s bakery.

Jacob handed him a paper bag, Credence replied with his usual timid ‘Thank you’ and wanted to leave the bakery as quickly as possible again, for the irrational fear of running into Queenie again.

“Wait a minute,” Jacob held him back. “I’ve got something else for you.”

Credence waited and began to shiver, despite the cozy warmth in the shop.

Jacob handed over a box with the familiar ‘Kowalski’s Quality Baked Goods’ logo stamped on top of it. “A selection of chocolates,” he explained. “On the house, of course.”

“I...uh...why?” Credence stammered. “Chastity’s birthday is still a few weeks away.”

“Take them, please,” Jacob insisted. “Queenie’s told me why she knew you the day before yesterday. Your new boyfriend took you shopping in her boutique, right?”

“Uh, yes?” Credence answered. Queenie had probably meant to convey that Percy was Credence’s sugar daddy, while Jacob had wrongly interpreted it as a budding relationship. Credence couldn’t really say which version was closer to the truth, but if he had the choice, he’d prefer the latter one.

“If he’s got at least an ounce of brains, he’ll already know what a catch you are, but you know what they say, the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, right?” Jacob continued and winked. “I just wanted to help you a little.”

“Oh,” he whispered. “Thank you, Jacob.” Jacob’s chocolates were handmade and they weren’t cheap, Credence knew that from working in the shop for a while. A large box, such as the one he was holding, cost a small fortune. “I’ll pay you back, I promise.”

Jacob shook his head. “On the house, as I said,” he repeated firmly.

Credence swallowed and took the box with trembling hands. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I’ll let you know if he likes them.”

Back at home, he placed the box in the fridge to keep the chocolates from melting, and then instructed the girls to help him cook. Modesty was allowed to measure out ingredients and spices, while Chastity peeled and diced onions, carrots and sweet potatoes. Together they produced a vegetable stew. The leftovers would keep until tomorrow.

When they were done, Credence cursed under his breath as he saw how late it already was. He needed to get back to the hotel. In a hurry, he changed back into his new clothes, hugged each of his sisters close and only once he was crossing the hotel lobby, he remembered he’d forgotten the box of chocolates in the fridge.

* * *

Percival sent Credence a message that said ‘I’ll be home soon’ and made to exit the conference room, not caring that this could be considered a rude move. He’d already fired his lawyer in a highly dramatic move today, in comparison, leaving early was a trivial offense.

Before he could leave, though, Henry Shaw Sr. held him back.

He gave the old man an expectant look. “Is there a problem, Mr. Shaw?”

Henry Shaw Sr. gave him a malicious grin. “Graves, before you get any funny ideas that involve hiring that son of a bitch you call your lawyer again to prosecute my son, you should perhaps know a bit more about the circumstances that caused him to lose his job.”

“It’s not exactly a secret, is it?” Percival snorted and thought of Credence crying in his arms. “He and a few of his friends raped minors for fun.” He leveled a smug look at Shaw Sr. as if to say ‘See? I’ve done my background checks.’

Henry Shaw Sr. remained unimpressed. “I doubt you can name some of Henry’s friends?” he said with a grim smirk.

“Get a move on, Shaw, I have things to do,” Percival hissed.

The old man raised an eyebrow. “Your lawyer, Gellert Grindelwald, used to be a frequent guest at the private get-togethers my son used to host,” he revealed with obvious gusto.

“You’re bluffing,” Percival said reflexively.

“Oh, I wish I were,” Shaw Sr. admitted. _“_ Henry took the fall for his friends, and in return, the others used their connections so my son didn’t have to go to jail and could start a new life overseas. As you might imagine, we are less than amused that Gellert Grindelwald now seems to have jumped ship and would attempt to go against Henry while he himself escaped unscathed all those years ago. If you don’t believe me, you can ask Grindelwald yourself or I can give you Henry’s private phone number so you can ask him. _”_

His head was reeling. “You bet I’m going to ask Gellert myself,” Percival forced out and wished he could sit down.

“I’ll wait,” Shaw said and signaled his younger son to come over. “I have just told the new owner of our company about his lawyer’s former friends. Isn’t that interesting?”

Langdon Shaw smirked at him and Percival felt the urge to punch the smile right off his smug face.

He called Gellert numerous times, but the German never answered his phone. Percival was on the verge of growling with frustration, when he suddenly got a call from the hotel. What was so important? He gave the Shaws a dark look as he answered the phone. “Percival Graves speaking,” he snapped.

A voice he recognized as belonging to the concierge said, “This is a call to inform you that a Mr. Gellert Grindelwald is waiting for you in your suite.”

The information needed a few seconds before it reached Percival’s brain and once he had processed it accordingly, he cursed loud enough for the whole room to hear.

He didn’t care.

Gellert was in his hotel room. So was Credence at this time of the day. And if Gellert was indeed one of Senator Shaw’s former cronies, then Credence might be in danger.

Percival sprinted for the elevator.

* * *

Gellert had charmed the receptionist into giving him Percival’s room number and he was currently in the elevator, on his way to the top floor. Percival had tried to call him several times during the last few minutes, but Gellert didn’t have time to talk. Eventually, he set his phone to mute and left it in his pocket.

Ever since he’d found out that Credence, the hooker to whom Percival had become so attached, had attended one of Henry’s parties, he’d known the boy had to disappear.

If Percival kept him around and the kid happened to recognize Gellert, all hell would break lose. At best, he’d never get his job back once Percival found out what role he’d played in making sure Henry didn’t have to go to prison once their activities had been discovered.

Gellert had reached the penthouse suite and knocked on the door. He didn’t have to wait long until the door was opened from inside and he found himself enveloped in a hug by what must be Credence. Not even a second later, the kid had apparently noticed something was wrong and froze, before he began to back away.

Gellert pushed the boy back, almost causing him to trip over his own legs and followed him into the suite, blocking the exit at all times. He took a few moments to catalogue the boy’s features and tried to determine if he looked familiar. Credence was perhaps an inch shorter than Gellert and he was about twenty, give or take a few years. His clothes were brand new, surely paid for by Percival and judging by the state of Credence’s hickey-covered neck, it seemed the former was getting his money’s worth.

He slowly smiled at the boy and enjoyed the way his eyes darted from left to right, obviously trying to find escape routes. There were none.

“Good evening, Credence,” Gellert began. “That’s your name, isn’t it? _Cre-dence_ ,” he repeated slowly, stepped closer to the boy and looked for any familiar features. The boy was thin bordering on anorexic, pale and he had black hair, but that didn’t come as a surprise. It was Henry’s preferred type. Over the years, countless boys had fit that description.

“Who are you?” Credence asked and stumbled backwards until he hit the wall. “How do you know my name?”

Gellert began to understand why his boss had been so reluctant to share the little slut. In addition to being pretty, Credence seemed fragile, like a few harsh words might be enough to shatter him. He chuckled. “My boy, the better question is: What do I _not_ know about you?”

Credence swallowed, visibly nervous. “Who are you?” he repeated in a shaking voice.

“I work for Percival Graves,” he admitted. “I’m his lawyer.” The nervous tension left the boy, as if anyone associated with Percival was immediately non-threatening. Credence’s gullibility was almost cute.

“Then you must be Gellert, right?” Credence asked. “What are you doing here? If you’re looking for Percival, he isn’t here, he’s still at his meeting.”

“Oh no,” he retorted and took a few steps into Credence’s direction. “I’ve found exactly who I was looking for.”

The boy tensed up again and wrapped his thin arms around himself. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,” Credence replied, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Gellert didn’t reply, he instead gestured to their surroundings. “This must be such a change for someone like you,” he said.

“Someone like me?” Credence echoed. By God, the kid was slow.

“A poor street prostitute, of course,” he replied. The boy flinched in shock. “Why do you look so surprised, Credence? Percival and I are friends, he tells me everything.”

Ah, now there was fear in the boy’s eyes.

“May I ask you a question, Credence?” he continued, feigning disinterest as he fiddled with the signet ring he wore on his right hand. “How old are you?”

Credence didn’t look Gellert in the eyes. “Twenty-one,” he answered in a hollow voice.

“And you’ve been hooking for…,” Gellert prompted.

“Five years,” Credence said.

“Since you were sixteen, then,” he summarized. “A bit late in your line of business, isn’t it?” Henry usually hadn’t hired kids older than fourteen. Unless Credence had lied about his age and had looked a lot younger than he’d been at the time…

“What’s it to you?” Credence asked, trying to sound aggressive, but the way he kept glancing to the hallway was a clear indicator that he was much closer to fleeing than to attacking. Or maybe he was waiting for Percival to come home and save him? Too bad Credence didn’t know contract closings always warranted long celebrations. Percival wouldn’t come home for quite some time yet.

He took more deliberate steps into Credence’s direction, until he was close enough to touch the boy. Credence stared at him with wide eyes, petrified with fear. Gellert narrowed his eyes, tilted his head and tried to think back to all the parties he’d attended. The boy seemed familiar, but not familiar enough, so Gellert determined he probably hadn’t gotten around to fuck him. As the host, Henry had used to call dibs on the prettiest kids in attendance, and they were usually in no condition to use after he was done with them.

He tried to imagine what Credence might have looked like when he’d been younger, with rounder, more childish features, and after a long second, it hit him.

Credence was the little whore that Henry had nearly smothered to death. Gellert vaguely remembered himself and a few of the others cheering Henry on to go harder and harder on the kid and once his screams stopped being amusing, Gellert had said something to the effect of ‘here’s a pillow, use it accordingly’.

It was entertaining to watch until one of them noticed the kid had not only stopped struggling but had also gone suspiciously slack. What followed had been a chaotic few minutes in which they untied the boy and tried to determine if he was still breathing.

They had only calmed down after one of them had detected a weak pulse, then they maneuvered the kid into the recovery position and left him on the floor beside the bed.

(After that incident, they decided to use Gnarlak as a middleman to provide the supplies for future parties. While he charged a hefty price, he was also discreet, his kids were well-trained and if an accident happened, his men cleaned up the mess.)

Suffice it to say, Credence had survived that fateful night, or he wouldn’t be standing in front of Gellert now. The boy obviously hadn’t recognized him, or there would have been some kind of reaction from his side. Nevertheless, Gellert should still get him to disappear from Percival’s life. If Credence was no longer influencing him, he’d hopefully forget all about his idiotic plan to take revenge on Henry. Could it be as easy as paying the kid to stay away from Percival in the future? “How much money did Percival promise you for the week?” he asked.

Credence’s shoulders slumped forward. “Five thousand dollars,” he admitted.

Gellert pretended to be scandalized. “He’s ripping you off,” he exclaimed. “You’re worth much more than that.”

The kid gave him an uncertain look.

“You’re a very beautiful boy,” he shrugged, as though that were self-explanatory. “Look, I’m offering you twice that sum if you just gather your things and leave this suite before Percival comes back.”

Credence stared at him with wide eyes. “Ten thousand dollar if I just go?” he asked. “And you don’t even want to fuck me?”

Gellert’s lips twisted into a saccharine smile. “For being allowed the privilege of making love to you, I’d pay you fifteen thousand dollars,” he said quietly.

Credence’s jaw worked and it was easy to identify the expression on his face for what it was – greed. No wonder the kid looked half-starved, he was obviously in dire need of money. Perhaps Gellert would even hold back and be gentle with the boy. He would admittedly still be unsatisfied after the encounter, but at least Credence would have no reason to associate him with any painful memories.

And Percival? He’d just come to the harsh realization that hiring a street hooker had the potential to backfire.

“If you spend the whole night with me, you can even have twenty thousand,” Gellert added.

Credence loudly sucked in a breath of air and met Gellert’s eyes. “Really?” he asked hopefully. “Twenty thousand dollars for just one night?”

“Of course,” he confirmed, reached out and cupped one of the boy’s cheeks with his hand. “I like to think I know how to appreciate beauty such as yours,” he said and ran his thumb across Credence’s inviting pink lips.

It did not have the desired effect. Credence shook off his hand and pulled back. “No,” he said firmly, having found some self-confidence from God knew where. “No, I’m sorry. I can’t do that to Percy.”

Credence probably thought Percival cared about him, maybe even loved him and the boy obviously reciprocated Percival’s feelings to some degree, which was why he’d rejected the twenty thousand dollars. But perhaps Credence was going to be a bit easier to convince to leave his boss alone if he no longer thought he meant anything to Percival?

He gave Credence a sympathetic smile. “I’ve started to recognize what’s the matter here,” he began. “You really think Percival is going to keep you around after tomorrow, don’t you?”

Credence didn’t reply, but his bottom lip started quivering.

“Of course you do,” Gellert answered his own question. “I’m sure he’s made a lot of promises and compliments to get you to believe him…,” he trailed off. “I’m only telling you this so you don’t get your hopes up, Credence. Percival has been lying to you. He never had any intention of keeping you around.”

Credence’s eyes had begun to look suspiciously wet and he frantically shook his head. “Liar,” the boy tried to spit, but it came out sounding rather pathetic and strangled. “You’re lying! Percy isn’t like...I would have noticed if he wasn’t being honest with me.”

He allowed himself a laugh. Percival might not be good at manipulating people, but Gellert sure was. “Perce really did a number on you, didn’t he?” he chuckled. “I’m not blaming you because you fell for his deception. On Tuesday, when he spoke with you over the phone, even I would have believed that he’d fallen in love with you, if I hadn’t seen him use the same tricks over and over again through the years.”

A tear ran down Credence’s cheek. “I don’t believe you,” he whispered, sounding heartbroken.

“Did he tell you you’re special? You’re not special, Credence. Like I said, he’s got a lovestruck whore in just about every other city,” Gellert said to twist the knife even deeper.

“No, that can’t be,” Credence gasped. “Percy’s different…he’s not...he wouldn’t…,” he broke off and finally he started to cry in earnest. The kid doubled over and hid his face in his hands, which barely did anything to muffle his sobs.

Gellert observed the boy for a moment, before he decided it was best to call Gnarlak and get him to send some of his men. He’d tell him he’d found a whore for him, who was older than what he usually sold, but beautiful and experienced enough to make up for it. At twenty-one, Credence still had a few good years ahead of him during which his body could be put to profitable use, before Gnarlak would eventually have to get rid of him.

Gnarlak’s men would arrive, drug the boy into docility and take him away - a perfect solution. Before that, Gellert would force Credence to write a message telling Percival that a better john had come along who paid him more.

Speaking of Credence, the boy seemed to have recovered from his crying fit.

“I don’t believe you,” he said, face wet with tears, as he slowly got up again. “Percy would never hurt me like that. He isn’t cruel.” He wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeves. “And if he was, he should have told me in person and not send his lawyer to do the dirty work for him.”

“Are you quite finished?” Gellert snapped, and as the boy looked up at those words, he slapped and backhanded the boy hard across the face in rapid succession.

Credence gasped. The sharp tip of Gellert’s ring had torn into the Credence’s bottom lip. He was bleeding.

“You’re annoying me, slut,” he said and readied himself to deliver blow, as he noticed how Credence’s eyes left his face; instead, they focused on a spot somewhere behind his left shoulder.

“Percy,” Credence breathed and Gellert slowly turned around.

The figure of Percival Graves was standing in the doorway, slightly out of breath, several strands of hair had escaped his usually so carefully coiffed hairstyle and hung into his face. He resembled an avenging angel.

* * *

“Percy,” Credence whispered again, ignoring the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Percy was here. He didn’t dare move, for fear of once more being attacked by the man in front of him, but he already felt safer.

“Percival!” the man who’d called himself Percy’s lawyer exclaimed and turned around. He continued in an almost jovial tone, “You’re back sooner than I expected. Credence and I were just having a little chat.”

“You bastard,” Percy growled and stalked towards Gellert. “You fucking bastard!” He rolled up his shirtsleeves and Credence watched, almost in slow-motion, how Percival punched Gellert square in the face.

There was a sickening crunch and Gellert howled in pain.

“You broke my nose,” Gellert yelled and held a hand to his face. Blood was running out of his nose and Percival flexed his fingers. “Goddammit, I didn’t do anything!”

“You know exactly what you did, Grindelwald,” Percival snarled.

Grindelwald.

The name did strange things to Credence’s mind and he instantly felt sick. His legs gave out under him and he curled up into a ball. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and pressed his hands over his ears, a futile attempt to stop the assault of painful memories.

He’d been at Senator Shaw’s party, already naked, blindfolded and tied to the bed in an uncomfortable position. The ropes were too tight, all his limbs had started to tingles, except for his left hand. He was acutely aware that he was no longer alone with Senator Shaw, other people had entered the room and he tried to not let his fear show. A few tears had soaked the blindfold, but he concentrated on not making a sound, he’d been, after all, instructed to keep his mouth shut.

After Senator Shaw was finished with him, would the other men want to have a go? He strained his ears, trying to distinguish their voices, when he heard the characteristic sound of a belt being unbuckled and felt hands grab his hips none too gently.

“What a pretty little slut you’ve got there,” an accented voice said, somewhere near Credence’s head. “The kid looks like he was made for fucking.”

Senator Shaw laughed, a hand fisted into his hair and roughly dragged his head upwards and to the side, presumably so the other man could take a look at his face. Credence, of course, didn’t see anything with the blindfold, but he could smell someone’s breath on his face, sour, like beer and bourbon. “You can have him after I’m done, Grindelwald.”

“That’s very generous of you, but you know I like them conscious,” the other man, Grindelwald, had answered, but Credence didn’t have time to process the implication behind the man’s words, because in that moment, Senator Shaw began to force his way into Credence’s uncooperative, unprepared body, accompanied by cheers and hooting. The burning pain made him forget every command he’d received before and Credence opened his mouth to scream.

The same man as before, Grindelwald, Credence dimly remembered, suggested Senator Shaw muffle his screams with a pillow and suddenly it became impossible to breathe as the pillow settled over his face. Credence struggled against his bonds and tried to turn his head, but to no avail. Never had he been more afraid and when he finally lost consciousness, he didn’t think he’d wake up again.

He had woken up again to an empty room. He was lying on the floor beside the bed, still naked. Someone had thrown a thin blanket over his body.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but from the other room, he could still hear music and the sound of men talking and laughing.

There was a wetness between his legs and with trembling fingers, Credence reached down, hoping it was just come. His fingers, however, came back glistening red and his stomach almost turned over.

He didn’t know where the men had put his clothes and anyway, if the party was still in progress, he didn’t dare leave this place. What if someone noticed he was awake again and wanted to use him? He shivered, and even the simple, tiny motion sent shockwaves of pain through his body.

He dared to adjust the blanket a little and closed his eyes, petrified with fear that somebody was going to come look for him soon, and waited like that until the morning.

And now, years later, Percy had called Gellert by the name Senator Shaw had used all those years ago, ‘Grindelwald’. It was bound to be the same man, even the accent fit, although it was a bit less pronounced than it had been five years ago.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, took his hands away from his ears and forced himself to return to the present. Percy and Grindelwald were arguing and shoving each other. When Grindelwald taunted Percy, something in Credence snapped. He shot to his feet and tackled Gellert to the ground. They toppled over, with Credence settling on top of Grindelwald’s torso. He clawed at the man’s face with desperate fury and Grindelwald tried in vain to shake him off.

“You. Gave. Him. The. Pillow,” he screamed and punctuated each word with a punch to Grindelwald’s face. “You told him to choke me! I almost died!!!”

Percy observed the scene speechless for a few moments, then he reacted and pulled a struggling Credence off Gellert, before the latter could regain his senses, fight back and hurt Credence more. The rage left Credence as quickly as it had come. He went slack in Percy’s embrace and leaned against him for support.

Gellert sat up, held a hand to his face and spit a mouthful of blood on the floor. He glared at them. “Why so angry, slut?” he riled. “You got paid very well, I recall.”

Credence’s face twisted into a grimace of shock and horror. “I nearly died,” he whispered.

“Risk of the job,” Gellert countered nonchalantly and started to stand up.

Credence glanced from Gellert to Percy and wondered what each of them was going to do. His heart beat faster than it had ever done before. He felt so nauseous, he feared he might collapse.

Percy seemed ready to punch Gellert again, but when he looked at Credence, his expression softened.

Gellert sneered as he took notice of the scene. Percy released Credence from the hug and seized Gellert by the collar. He took a deep breath and Credence could see that it took a great deal out of him to remain non-violent. “Get out,” Percy said, forcibly calm. “Get the fuck out of here and pray you’ll never meet me again. I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you’ll never get hired by anyone again.”

Gellert apparently accepted that he’d lost and gave Percy a last haughty, condescending look, before he walked out of the suite and into the elevator. As soon as he was no longer in sight, Percy slammed the door shut and walked towards Credence, who had observed the whole exchange with frightened, wide eyes. “He’s gone,” Percy said and clenched his fists. “I’ll make him pay for what he did to you, I promise.” Percy took a step into his direction and stopped about an arm’s length away from Credence. “You’re safe now. I’m here and I won’t let anything happen to you. Is there anything you need?”

Everything Gellert had said before Credence realized who he really was came back to him and he reluctantly met Percy’s eye. If Percy had indeed been playing a game with him the whole time, then he didn’t know if he could spend even one more second with him, of being reminded of all the things he wanted but would never have. He sniffled and began: “G-Gellert told me you do that all the time. Making hook-, I mean, making people fall in love with you, when you actually don’t care about them,” he said. “He said you never planned to see me again after tomorrow and...,” he broke off, swallowed a few times and wiped his eyes. “And I want to know if that’s true. If yes, I want my money and then I want to go home.” Credence drew a few ragged breaths and risked a glance at Percy’s face.

Percy looked upset and shocked. “No, it’s not true,” he replied immediately. “Gellert lied to you. I…am I allowed to touch you, Credence?”

Credence felt how his self-control dwindled rapidly and he just managed to nod weakly.

Percy closed the distance between them and enveloped Credence in a hug. The feeling of Percy’s strong arms around him was enough to make Credence sob uncontrollably. He felt a hand caressing the back of his head and his neck and then Percy started saying things to him, wonderful things.

“Credence, you mean so much to me,” he heard Percy whisper. “I would never deceive you, or cheat you, or lie to you.”

Credence didn’t know when or how exactly it had happened, but at some point, Percy must have guided him to the sofa in the living room, and they were lying there again, with Credence half on top of Percy, still silently weeping. One of Percy’s arms was wrapped around Credence’s waist, while the other was gently caressing the side of Credence’s face. Percy’s lips were somewhere close to his temple and his breath tickled Credence’s nose. His emotions were in complete turmoil and half the time, he couldn’t even pay attention to what Percy was saying to him.

“You’re so brave,” Percy mumbled. “So strong.”

Credence didn’t feel particularly strong or brave, not when the only thing that kept him from falling apart completely was Percy’s presence.

“I’m so, so lucky I met you,” Percy continued in the low rumble that would have made Credence’s knees weak had he been standing. “You’re a miracle, Credence, and somehow, each day, I want you more than the last, and I don’t know how to say it, and this is far from the best moment, but…,” he trailed off and pressed a few kisses to Credence’s forehead.

Credence tightened his hold on Percy and whimpered involuntarily.

“I love you,” Percy admitted and fresh tears sprang up in Credence’s eyes as he heard the words. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you again. I love you so much, Credence.”

Credence strained to look up and saw that Percy looked incredulous, almost a bit frightened.

“Credence?” he whispered. “Please, say something.”

The words had been lodged in his throat for some time, but he’d never have dared to speak them, until this very moment. But now that Percy had already said it, it filled Credence with confidence and, as though it was the easiest thing in the world, Credence said: “I love you, too.”

Percy gave him a wide grin and Credence returned it, but immediately afterwards, Credence’s emotions got the better of him and he spent the next few minutes crying while Percy held him close and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

After Credence had calmed down again, they spent hours in their embrace on the sofa, quietly talking for the most part, although sometimes they didn’t say anything, just traced the other’s features with their fingertips and kissed from time to time.

Credence knew he’d never get tired of saying “I love you” and hear Percy say it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the chapter? If yes, please leave me a comment! I LIVE for feedback <3
> 
> I'm on tumblr: [@almost-annette](https://almost-annette.tumblr.com/)


	8. What It Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, endless thanks to Tori for taking the time to proof-read this chapter <333

**Friday**

Credence was the first to wake.

He cuddled closer to Percival and closed his eyes again, but try as he might, he couldn’t get back to sleep. It was Friday, he remembered, and Percy would leave in just a few hours. He pressed his lips tightly together. Why couldn’t Percy stay longer in the city, just a week or two until he knew how he felt about the topic of Credence acting as the sole caretaker for his siblings? Life wasn’t fair.

The prospect of loneliness scared Credence more than he dared to admit to himself and he didn’t know how he was going to service johns. The thought of someone other than Percy touching him intimately had suddenly become frightening to him.

To make matters worse, Percy hadn’t mentioned the possibility of getting Credence a steady job again. Percy had bought the company, now it should be nothing but a matter of formality until he could hire him.

The alarm on Percy’s phone rang and Percy stirred. He groaned as he cracked his eyes open, but started to smile the moment his eyes focused on Credence. “Already awake, princess?” he said in a hoarse voice.

“Couldn’t get back to sleep,” Credence shrugged apologetically.

Percy frowned, but let it drop. Instead, he reached for his phone and turned off the alarm. “I’ll call the concierge for breakfast,” he said. “Accepting your requests now.”

“I had an omelet a few days ago,” Credence recalled. “It was delicious. It had ham, mushrooms and spicy cheese in it, I think.”

Percy nodded. “Anything else?”

“Strawberries?” he suggested slyly.

“Of course,” Percy chuckled. “Coffee for you, as always?”

“Yeah.”

Percy ordered their food. They used the time until breakfast arrived for going through their morning routines.

They ate breakfast in bed again. Percy had ordered a similarly healthy-looking dish as yesterday. In addition to that, he drank a green smoothie, which made Credence shudder just looking at it. When asked about the ingredients, Percy started listing things like kale, spinach and celery. Suffice it to say, Credence declined an offer to taste it.

Credence dragged out finishing his omelet. The eggs had already gone cold and jelly-like when he ate the last forkful. Percy gave him a concerned look. “Doesn’t it taste good?” he asked and picked up the first strawberry from the bowl.

Credence stared down at his plate and feigned enthusiasm. “No, it was good,” he answered. The food at the hotel was excellent, but the prospect of having to say goodbye to Percy in a few hours wasn’t beneficial to Credence’s appetite. “I…,” he faltered, not sure how to address the issue that had been bugging him since yesterday evening.

“What is it?” Percy asked and offered Credence a strawberry.

Reflexively, he ate the fruit from Percy’s hand, swallowed and continued: “Gellert Grindelwald,” he began and was secretly proud of himself for managing to pronounce the name without stuttering, “He knew I was a hooker and he also knew I’d been at the ‘party’. He said you told him,” Credence said, unhappily. “You were the first one I trusted with that knowledge. I don’t think I gave you permission to pass it on,” he finished with a thick voice.

Percy looked stricken. He carefully placed a hand on Credence’s arm and only after a long moment in which he waited whether Credence would flinch away or not, squeezed his arm reassuringly. “I’m sorry,” he said, honestly embarrassed. “I shouldn’t have done that and it won’t happen again, I promise. Just to give you the context, Gellert realized I liked you from the way we spoke on the phone and he told Seraphina. You remember when she was so angry at me?”

“And interrupted us making out?” Credence asked.

“Yes,” Percy confirmed. “Seraphina suspected you were an agent provocateur, sent by the Shaw family to endanger our chances of successfully overtaking their company,” he explained and haphazardly ran a hand through his hair. “I told her you couldn’t be, but she wouldn’t listen. Eventually, I budged and told her that you had the misfortune of…well, you know. Seraphina must have called Gellert that very same evening.”

Credence had listened with an impassive face. “That’s why he decided to investigate and see whether I remembered him,” he summed up in a bitter voice.

Percy let go of Credence’s arm and closed his eyes for a moment. “It’s still not the whole story,” he admitted and proceeded to tell Credence a tale that involved Percy wanting to take revenge on Senator Shaw.

“But he didn’t even do anything to you,” Credence tried to point out.

“He  _ hurt _ you,” Percy countered with unwavering conviction.

In the end, it sounded like a bundle of misunderstandings and highly unfortunate coincidence had led to the mess they’d found themselves in yesterday evening.

“I should have suspected something was up with Gellert earlier,” Percy admitted. “He could be a downright asshole at times, but I didn’t see it as a problem, because he was on our side. I was such an idiot,” he said. “I told I’d protect you, but then I led Gellert of all people to you.

“Please, don’t beat yourself up because of it,” Credence whispered. “You made a mistake and I forgive you.”

Percy looked relieved.

“But in the future,” Credence continued, more firmly, “We should let each other know if we’re going to share details we don’t want anyone else to know.”

Percy blinked. “That’s very reasonable,” he agreed sheepishly. “And obvious. Damn, why didn’t I think of that before?”

“We haven’t known each other for all that long,” Credence said. “But please, don’t tell anyone else about what happened with the Senator and G-Grindelwald without asking my permission first.”

“Done,” Percy said immediately. “While we’re at it, do you remember what I said about therapy?”

Credence stared at him with wide eyes. “Yes?”

“If you want to give it a try, I’ll pay for it,” Percy said and fidgeted. “I’m sure there are topics you might want to talk about with someone qualified to help you.”

Credence ate a strawberry so he didn’t have to answer immediately. “I’ll think about it,” he replied after he’d swallowed the fruit. “I don’t have to decide right away, do I? We’ll stay in touch after all.”

Percy smiled. “Of course we will.”

Percy had asked him to keep in touch, but when would they be able to see each other again? He didn’t want to be separated from Percy for even a day, not when they’d just admitted their feelings for each other.

They finished the strawberries. Credence’s mood plummeted when hotel employees arrived in the suite not long after they’d gotten dressed. “What are they doing here?” Credence whispered.

“I don’t have to pack myself,” Percy tried to shrug it off, clearly uncomfortable. “It’s a service that comes with staying in the suite.”

They held hands on the way down to the car, and Percy even asked the driver to make a beeline to drop Credence off at his home.

As he gave his address to the driver, the man’s eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline **.** Credence lived in a decidedly non-glamorous part of town and all dressed up in fancy clothes, in the company of Percival Graves, he looked like a pampered kept boy who didn’t belong in a bad neighborhood. He just gave the driver a tired, resigned look.

The closer they got to his home, the quieter Credence became. He leaned against Percy and was secretly grateful for every red light and traffic jam, because it bought him a bit more time with Percy. “When will you be in New York again?” he asked when they weren’t far from his home.

“At this point, I can’t say for sure,” Percy admitted. “A month, maybe two. It all depends on how well the restructuring goes.”

Hearing that, Credence despaired. How was he going to make it through two whole months without seeing Percy? “I’ll miss you while you’re gone,” he said.

“I’ll miss you, too,” Percy echoed.

The car came to a halt and the driver maneuvered it into a parking position. “We’ve arrived, Mr. Graves,” the driver said.

Credence flinched, glanced out of the window and realized the driver was right. It was probably prudent if a visibly expensive car such as the one they were sitting in didn’t spend too much time parking in the area. “I think that’s goodbye,” Credence whispered and gazed at Percy.

Suddenly, Percy seemed agitated and, in a twinge of what looked a lot like panic, he seized Credence’s hands. “Come back to London with me,” Percy said quickly, eyes blazing with a strange urgency.

Credence stared at him, equal measures shocked and surprised. “I don’t even have a passport, Percy,” he pointed out, slowly, still not knowing whether his lover was joking or not.

Percy made a strange sound, something between a laugh and a sob. “We’d get you there somehow,” he said, not realizing the absurdity of his own statement. “I’ve got connections.”

Credence wanted to accompany Percy to London. It was idiotic, but he was worried that once they were separated, Percy would realize what they’d had hadn’t been more than a chaotic roller coaster ride of emotions. He’d realize he didn’t want Credence anymore, didn’t want to deal with all the emotional baggage Credence came with and it would all end with Credence being dropped like a hot potato.

If Credence didn’t have to take care of his sisters, he would have gone with Percy. Everything had to be better than whoring himself out on the streets. “I can’t come with you,” he said quietly and felt close to tears. “Believe me, I want to, but my roommates depend on me.”

Percy’s eyebrows drew together and a somber look crossed his face. “You shouldn’t let them order you around.”

Credence only sent a wry smile in his direction.

The driver cleared his throat. “Mr. Graves, if you want to make it to your flight, we should waste no more time.”

Credence kissed Percy passionately for a second. “I love you,” he said. “You’ll call. Or text me. Or…anything. Right?”

“Of course,” Percy confirmed and caressed his cheek. “I’ll call you so often that you’ll get mad at me before long.”

Credence wanted to climb out of the car, but Percy held him back. Suddenly, he looked rather embarrassed and pulled an envelope out of the inside pocket of his suit jacket. “We had a deal,” Percy said with an apologetic shrug.

Credence hesitated when he reached out to take the envelope. “I didn’t even fulfill all your expectations,” he joked weakly. “You got into so much unnecessary trouble because of me.”

Percy’s mouth twisted into a lopsided grin. “On the contrary, you exceeded all expectations,” he said. “The money is yours. Take the envelope and open it, please.”

Slightly confused, Credence did as he was told. It contained a stack of crisp hundred dollar bills, but that wasn’t everything. “What’s this?” he asked as he pulled the golden credit card he recognized from his Saturday shopping spree.

“It’s yours, if you want it,” Percy explained. “Five thousand dollars aren’t going to last you forever and I promised you don’t have to work a dead-end job, didn’t I?”

Credence stared at the card in his hand, perplexed. “Percy,” he hissed once he’d recovered from the initial shock. “You can’t give me your credit card!”

“Forgive me for saying so, but I’ve got quite a few more,” Percy objected. “And if it means financial security for you, I can part with one of them.”

“But…”

“Please, take it,” Percy insisted. “I want you to have it, so when you’re in need of money you don’t have to…,” he broke off and glanced at the driver. “Do something drastic,” he finished.

“’Something drastic’,” Credence repeated under his breath. “Right.” He turned the credit card over in his hand. “Are you  _ sure _ you want me to have it?”

“I wouldn’t have given it to you if I weren’t,” he said. “And…”

“If I get any funny ideas you can put me in prison faster than I can say I’m sorry?” Credence suggested half-heartedly.

“No,” he replied drily. “It will take me a little while to find a new lawyer, so you can go wild in the meantime.” His expression became serious once more and he leaned in to whisper into Credence’s ear. “I don’t know if you’re allowed to keep the five thousand dollars. I gave you the credit card so you can have some money for yourself.”

Percy wasn’t making sense and Credence told him as much. “Why do you think I wouldn’t be allowed to keep the money?”

Percy shifted uncomfortably. “From the way you were talking about your roommates, I figured they might take the money from you,” he admitted.

Credence huffed. “No,” he countered. “That’s not going to happen.”

Percy exhaled, visibly relieved. “I still want you to have the credit card,” he said.

The driver coughed. “Mr. Graves, I’m very sorry to interrupt, but we need to leave now if you want to make it to your flight.”

Credence’s breath hitched.

“I’ll miss you,” Percy said. “Take care of yourself while I’m away, will you?”

“I will,” Credence promised. “I’ll miss you, too,” he added and hugged Percy.

He pressed his mouth against Percy’s in a desperate kiss, suddenly no longer caring that the driver was present. He wanted to taste Percy one last time before they’d have to part. After the kiss, Credence made himself small, rested his head in the crook of Percy’s shoulder and inhaled deeply, the scent of Percy’s cologne that made his mouth water and his head feel dizzy with yearning. “I love you,” he said.

Percy’s arms tightened around him. “I love you too, princess.”

The driver coughed again, more insistently this time and they parted.

They whispered their goodbyes. Credence’s limbs felt leaden as he dragged himself out of the car. Feeling numb, he put the folded envelope – credit card safely inside – into his jeans pocket and then proceeded to gather all the shopping bags into his arms.

As he approached his apartment building, he dimly wondered when the reality of the situation would set in and the pain began. He fumbled the key out of his pockets and unlocked the door. Before he went inside, he turned around once more. The car was still there. He couldn’t see inside due to the tinted windows. Nevertheless, he lifted his hand and waved weakly, before he turned around and entered the building.

* * *

“Turn around at the earliest opportunity,” Percival told the driver when they were already halfway to the airport. “Go back to where we dropped off Credence.”

If the driver was surprised by his request, he didn’t show it. “I should inform you that you will miss your flight if I do that,” he remarked.

“So be it, then.”

As soon as the car had turned around and got him closer to Credence again, as opposed to away from him, Percival knew he’d made the right decision. He simply couldn’t live with the knowledge that Credence was back with his roommates, who ‘depended’ on him, as he had put it, although to Percival’s ears it had sounded like they were taking advantage of Credence.

By now, they had reached the address. Percival ordered the driver to take his luggage back to the hotel, as he intended to stay a few days longer in New York City, if that was possible.

Percival got out of the car and walked towards the run-down and shabby building he’d seen Credence enter. He quickly scanned the nameplates at the door and was equal measures surprised and relieved to find one labeled ‘Barebone’. He rang the bell.

Just a few seconds later, the door buzzed and Percival pushed it open. He walked up the stairs, checking the nameplates and wrinkled his nose at the smell pervading the entire stairway, a mixture of old cigarette smoke and something Percival was disgusted to identify as vomit. On the fourth floor, he finally got lucky. One of the scratched apartment doors had a ‘Barebone’ nameplate next to it.

What would wait for him on the other side of the door? Credence, hopefully, but probably his roommates as well. What was he going to do? He was acutely aware of the fact that he couldn’t keep standing in the stairwell for the rest of the day. There was no doorbell this time, nor was there a peephole. Percival took a deep breath and knocked.

He didn’t have to wait long. A key was turned in the lock on the other side and the door was opened just an inch, security chain still in place. Percival angled himself so he was facing the gap and peered inside. “Baby?” he asked and caught a glimpse of Credence’s red-rimmed eyes gazing out at him. The boy’s mouth hung open. “Will you let me in?”

Credence struggled to remove the security chain. His hands were shaking, but eventually he threw the door open wide. “What are you doing here?” he whispered.

He shrugged. “I couldn’t leave you behind,” he explained, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Percival’s eyes were fixed on the boy’s face, barely taking in his surroundings.

“You’re going to miss your flight,” Credence pointed out, faint traces of hysteria in his voice.

“Yes,” Percival confirmed. “And I couldn’t care less.”

Credence looked like he couldn’t settle on one emotion, so he was laughing and crying at the same time _. _ After a long, awkward moment, Credence threw his arms around Percival, pulled him close and buried his nose in Percival’s hair. “You surprised me,” Credence said in a shaky voice. “I thought it’d be the landlord, for sure.”

Credence released him from the hug, pulled Percival inside the apartment and closed the door. To Percival’s astonishment, his eyes fell to a childish drawing on the inside of the door. There were also a pair of children’s shoes standing in the hallway. “What’s this?” he asked and pointed to the drawing and the shoes.

Credence made a distressed noise. “Do you remember when I told you about my sisters?”

Percival nodded.

“I’m taking care of them,” Credence admitted in a low voice.

“You’re taking care of your sisters?” Percival repeated dumbly. “Temporarily?” Their parents weren’t the nurturing sort, Credence had told him. Maybe he just had to play babysitter for a few days.

Percival’s heart sank when the boy shook his head. “Permanently,” Credence corrected him.

What had Credence said? His sisters were eight and twelve years old. Still, Credence himself was just twenty-one. “And what about your roommates?” Percival remembered to ask, although he could already guess the answer to his question.

“ _ They’re _ my roommates,” Credence replied. “I wanted to tell you yesterday evening, but then G-Gellert showed up…,” he faltered.

By now Percival recognized the signs of Credence being on the verge of a mild panic attack well enough. “Do you want to sit down?” he asked.

Credence shot him a grateful look and led him further into the apartment. Percival took a furtive look around and concluded that there seemed to be no more rooms than the narrow, dark hallway, a tiny kitchen and two additional doors, which, he imagined, led to a bedroom and a bathroom. Credence had directed him into a room, which had originally been intended to serve as the living room, Percival supposed, but it ended up being Credence’s bedroom, if the bedsheets, pillows and blanket on the couch were any indication. Credence had told him he was used to sleeping on the sofa, he remembered.

The furniture didn’t fit together. He suspected every piece had been bought second-hand, at the cheapest possible price. The end product looked somewhat dilapidated, but at the same time, everything was kept meticulously clean.

He thought back to the evening they’d first met. Credence had been right. The penthouse suite had indeed been larger than Credence’s whole apartment. He’d wager just the living room area had been larger than the cramped apartment he was in right now.

This new revelation, the fact that Credence was responsible for what was left of his family, complicated matters.

Credence sat down on the sofa turned bed, kicked off his shoes and hugged his knees close.

“May I?” Percival asked and gestured to the sofa.

“Sure,” Credence said.

Percival sat down next to him and put his arm around the boy’s shoulders. He’d noticed that Credence responded better to attempts at conversation when Percival was touching him. “Do you want to tell me now?” he asked. “About your sisters?”

Credence nodded and proceeded to tell a story full of abandonment and neglect from their mother’s side and how Credence had tried to assume her role.

“Don’t ask me how I made it through school,” Credence laughed wryly. “After that, I just worked every job I could get. Lots of temporary work and…well, hooking, too.”

His respect and awe for the boy only grew, he couldn’t imagine making it through what Credence had survived and come out on the other side. And yet here Credence was, alive and not yet resigned, even though his self-sacrificing tendencies came dangerously close to self-destruction.

“I don’t even have custody of the girls. I’m scared someone will find out or tell the authorities and everything is going to fall apart,” he said and started chewing on his thumbnail.

Credence sounded frightened, confused and at times he was not making sense. It was no use to discuss those complicated topics now. What they needed was rational thought, and not borderline hysteria. Percival tried to calm Credence and promised he’d help him figure things out. Credence’s more pressing problems like custody, housing and quitting hooking could be solved by simply providing enough money.

As for Credence’s emotional state, that was another thing altogether, something Credence would largely have to do on his own. Percival could still help, by paying for therapy and supporting Credence in other ways, but it was not nearly as easy as hiring a top-notch lawyer to ensure a hypothetical custody trial would be decided in Credence’s favor.

Credence grew less tense and told Percival more about his sisters, mundane, every-day things. Even though Percival didn’t want to cut in, he knew he had to. “Baby? I checked the time,” he said. “If they’re at school, it should be time for them to come home soon. Do you want me to go?”

“You already want to leave again?” Credence asked, distressed.

“No, but I also don’t think it’s a good idea for me to meet your sisters,” Percival answered.

“Why not?” Credence countered. “I’d be there and…oh, I understand. I should’ve known. It was stupid of me to think differently.” He sighed and slouched forward, a behavior Percival recognized as a form of self-protection, as though making himself smaller than he really was would help Credence avoid any further pain.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand,” he asked. “What should you have known?”

Credence didn’t look up as he answered. “I should have known you wouldn’t want to meet my sisters,” he said in a hollow voice. “I didn’t tell you about them before, because I thought you wouldn’t want me anymore if you knew. Turns out I was right,” he broke off and curled up even more.

“That’s not what I said,” Percival gently corrected him. “I wondered if you think it’s wise if I got to know them. It’d be…unconventional.”

Credence uncurled from his position and straightened his back. “Nothing about us is conventional,” he pointed out.

“Perhaps not,” Percival acknowledged. “I want to meet your sisters, believe me, I do, but I’m not the best with children and…”

“Percy, are you scared?” Credence cut in. “Because it sounds like you are.”

“Maybe,” he admitted.

“They’re kids, not monsters,” Credence said and even managed a small laugh. “And I’m going to be there…”

“What if they don’t like me?” Percival interjected. “You said you were scared I wouldn’t want you anymore if I found out you had to care for them. The reverse is true, too. I’m anxious  _ you’re _ not going to want me anymore once your sisters decide they don’t like me.”

Credence frowned for a moment, lost in thought. “First of all,  _ if _ , not once,” he answered. “And I’m sure they’ll end up liking you.”

Percival wanted to reply, but his phone rang.

“Probably someone from your company who’s going to yell at you. ‘Mr. Graves, how dare you miss your flight?’,” Credence said.

Percival shrugged. “I’ll just say I got delayed because something very, very important came up,” he added, winked at Credence and answered the phone.

Just as Credence had predicted, it was one of Percival’s assistants, in this case, a rather annoying nitpicker called Abernathy. He spent the better part of ten minutes appeasing the exasperated man on the other end of the line. “I have decided to stay in New York City for a little while longer,” he’d said. “Seraphina is able to make decisions for the best of the company on her own. I trust her completely. You should, too.”

He listened to Abernathy’s blabbering a little while longer, before he interrupted him with an annoyed, “I’m well aware that this is not professional behavior, but I can take a few days off, can’t I? Need I remind you I just handled the acquisition of a major media company and had to fire my lawyer?” He continued in this manner, until Abernathy sounded too intimidated to counter him.

“But what will Miss Picquery say?” he half-heartedly protested, just as Percival was about to end the call.

He locked eyes with Credence, and said: “If she asks, tell her it has to do with Credence and if she cannot accept that, she’s welcome to call me herself.”

Percival hung up and stared at his phone with faint disgust.

“You were pretty harsh with him,” Credence mumbled.

“I know,” Percival sighed. “I’m not proud of it, either, but you’re more important…we still haven’t decided,” he started again. “Do you want me to leave or do you want me to stay?”

Credence opened his mouth to answer, but in that moment, they both heard the sound of the front door being opened and then a childish voice was already yelling Credence’s name.

“Too late,” Credence whispered. “Just wait, I’ll take care of it.”

Credence shot up and went into the hallway. Percival could hear him speak with the person who’d entered the apartment, presumably his youngest sister.

“There’s someone here who’d like to meet you,” Credence said. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you he was coming over yesterday already, but it was a spontaneous decision.”

“Who?” he heard the girl answer. “Is it Percival Graves?” She pronounced his name as though it were a particularly disgusting thing. “I don’t wanna meet him.”

Percival closed his eyes. It was all going to go to hell now, wasn’t it? In the hallway, Credence cleared his throat. “Modesty Barebone,” he proclaimed. “Do you remember what we talked about yesterday? About saying you don’t like someone when you don’t even know them?”

“Yes,” the girl said.

“And what did we say?” he prompted.

“It’s not nice,” she filled in.

“Exactly,” Credence said. “Now, how about you say hello first and then you decide whether you like him or not?”

“ _ Okay _ ,” she agreed tersely.

The next thing Percival heard were footsteps approaching from the hallway and that was the only warning he got. He shot up, patted down his suit to get any wrinkles out of the material and squared his shoulders. First impressions were important, after all.

Credence entered the room with a small, blonde girl in tow. She gave him a wary look, Percival funnily enough recognized from Credence. Other than that, they didn’t look much alike.

“Nice to meet you, young lady,” he said, bent down so he was at eye-level with her and extended his hand. “My name is Percival Graves. And who are you?”

The girl shook his hand for a split-second before she dropped his hand. “Are you Credence’s fake boyfriend?”

“I…what?” The girl was pulling no punches, as it seemed

“We’re no longer faking it,” Credence said, suspiciously red in the face. “I didn’t know how to explain it any other way, I’m sorry,” he added, directed at Percival.

Modesty leveled a dark look at him. Percival began to feel desperate and he could sense Credence’s growing exasperation, too. Before either of them could say anything, the girl declared she would be going to her room. Credence should only bother talking to her again once they were ready to leave for the cinema. The girl stalked away with a smug expression on her face and slammed the door of her room shut behind her.

Credence flinched and looked defeated.

“Hey,” Percival mumbled, pulled him into his arms and kissed him on cheek. “It’s okay.”

“I thought that would be easier,” Credence confessed.

Percival let go of Credence. “She said something about the cinema?” he inquired to change the topic.

“I promised them we’d do something as a family,” Credence sighed. He fished out his phone with the words that he’d better fill his other sister in advance.

“I could go,” he suggested. “Leave you and your sisters to your cinema excursion.”

Credence stopped typing and looked up, panicked. “Don’t go,” he begged.

“Well, it’s not like I can come with you to the cinema,” he joked weakly.

Credence’s eyes opened wide. “No, maybe that’s not a bad idea!” he said and gesticulated excitedly. “It could break the ice.”

He brushed his knuckles over Credence’s cheek. “You think that’s going to work?”

“It’s worth a shot,” Credence insisted. “It was just an idea,” he mumbled, defeated, just a moment afterwards. “You probably don’t want to watch some kid’s movie anyway.”

Percival pointedly glanced towards the door Modesty had disappeared into. “I don’t want to ruin your family event.”

“I think I know what’s up,” Credence said and ran a hand through his hair, before he let himself fall onto his bed again. “Modesty talked about you yesterday and she seemed jealous,” he explained. “The girls seem to think you’re going to steal me away or take up all my time and attention. Both their parents left them, I understand why they would be skeptical.”

Percival neglected to point out that Credence had been just as much abandoned by his parental figures as his sisters. “I’m not planning to whisk you away, surely they realize that?”

“I wouldn’t feel upset,” Credence said. “Modesty is just sulking and doesn’t really mean it. We hardly ever have people over, so that’s new for her.”

“It doesn’t help that she thinks of me as your ‘fake boyfriend’, does it?” he asked and sat down next to Credence again.

Credence huffed. “I had to explain prostitution to an eight-year-old,” he said in a low voice. “Give me some credit.”

Percival swallowed around the lump in his throat. He didn’t answer. He held Credence’s hand instead and gave him a reassuring smile. Credence relaxed and moved his head to Percival’s lap. He started to run his hand through the silky strands of Credence’s hair.

The boy closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. He looked so achingly beautiful and vulnerable at the same time.

If Percival hadn’t hired Credence, he’d be sitting on a plane bound for London right now. He would still work with Gellert. He wouldn’t plan to take any action against Henry Shaw Jr. He wouldn’t put Credence’s well-being above his job and, of course, he wouldn’t have fallen head over heels in love in a ridiculously short amount of time. Thinking back, it felt inevitable, like he’d been a goner the moment he’d first laid eyes on Credence.

“I’m sorry, you know?” Percival began and pushed some strands of hair away from Credence’s forehead. “I didn’t want to ruin your trip to the cinema.”

Credence blinked his eyes open. “You didn’t,” he said slowly. “And don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“How could I not?” he asked. “Your sister is definitely not amused.”

“She’s  _ eight _ ,” Credence objected. “Like I said, anything can send her into a sulky mood, but it typically doesn’t last long. Give her a bit of time and if she doesn’t lighten up, I’ll talk to her. She’s not one to hold grudges. Chastity, on the other hand…that might take a bit of work.”

“And I here I thought the hard part was already over,” he admitted with laugh. “How naïve of me.”

“You’re taking this remarkably well,” Credence said. “Considering you didn’t know I was taking care of my sisters before.”

“You could have told me,” he countered, slightly miffed that Credence hadn’t trusted him with that fact.

“I  _ would _ have told you,” Credence said. “I just couldn’t think of a good way to approach it.”

They’d known each other for just under a week and Percival had only recently become what Credence thought of as “safe”. If they’d had more time, he had no doubt the boy would have chosen to share that fact with him eventually.

Credence glanced at the door behind which his sister had disappeared. “I used to read them bedtime stories every night,” he said suddenly, more to himself than to Percival. “They loved it, especially after my step dad left. That was a tough time for everyone.”

Percival tried to recall the timeline Credence had laid out for him before, when he’d explained how the whole situation had come to be. With a sickening feeling, he realized it had to have been around the time Credence had had his horrific encounter with Senator Shaw. He wondered how Credence hadn’t completely broken down, how he’d still found the strength to care for his sisters. Perhaps Credence needed the two young girls just as much as they needed him. His sisters might have been the one thing that had kept Credence from complete despair over the years.

“You really love them, don’t you?” Percival asked.

Credence clenched his jaw. “Yeah,” he said. “I just wish I could offer them more than this.”

Percival inhaled deeply and gathered all his courage. “I said I could set you up your own apartment, remember?”

“Yes?”

“That offer extends to your sisters, too,” Percival said. “I’m in contact with an estate agent, since I’m thinking of buying an apartment for myself. I’m sure they’d love to sell two apartments instead of only one.”

Credence opened his mouth, but closed it without having said anything. He licked his lips and his eyes flickered over Percival’s face, before he hesitantly smiled at him. “You’d do that?” he whispered.

Percival had to avert his eyes. His skin felt too tight; hot and cold shivers made their way down his spine. “It’s the obvious thing to do. Only if you want to, of course.”

Credence didn’t answer at first. It seemed he had trouble to control his emotions. “Thank you,” he breathed, at last. “I love you, you know that?” He sat up. “I should talk to Mo,” Credence said and glanced at the door to her room. “You can make yourself at home in the meantime?”

Credence tentatively knocked on the door and asked if he could come in. Apparently, Modesty allowed it and Credence slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. Percival supposed it was important to let the two of them have their privacy, but now he just felt like an intruder in the flat. After five minutes, it seemed like neither Credence nor his sister would come out any time soon.

He might as well get some unpleasant phone calls out of the way in the meantime. Percival stood up and wandered out into the hallway, where he thought he hopefully couldn’t be heard by Credence and Modesty. The first person he called was Seraphina.

After enduring Sera’s righteous indignation at the last-minute rescheduling of his return trip and confirming with the hotel that he could have the penthouse suite for a week longer, he called the estate agent and scheduled a tour of the apartment he was interested in for tomorrow.

He’d just called his secretary to book him a seat on a flight to London next week, when the front door opened again. Percival froze as he came face to face with a petite, red-headed girl. Credence’s other sister, he supposed, the older one, the one who knew Credence had been prostituting himself.

He ended the call and awkwardly cleared his throat. “Hello,” he began. “My name is Percival Graves, I’m Credence’s…,” he hesitated. What was he going to say? Boyfriend? Lover?

“You’re his ‘client’,” the girl finished for him. “Aren’t you?”

“That’s not entirely correct anymore,” he said, not knowing how much Credence had told his sister about him. The girl looked him down from head to toe. She paled and visibly shied away from him.

Percival didn’t know what he’d done wrong. “Uh…perhaps Credence should be here to explain it…”

The girl gulped, but stood her ground. “That would be for the best,” she said quietly. She shut the door behind her, but never let Percival out of her sight. He tried to make himself appear as non-threatening as possible, but wasn’t sure how to go about it. Usually, in his daily life, making yourself seem  _ more _ aggressive and relentless than you really were was a valuable skill, not the other way around. He moved further back into the flat, knocked on the bedroom door and let Credence know that his other sister had come home.

Credence must have picked up on the helpless undertone in his voice, because he was immediately at his side and apologized for having forgotten the time. “The good thing is that Modesty is now a lot more accepting,” he whispered.

“There’s a new challenge waiting for you,” Percival muttered under his breath.

“I’ll talk to her,” Credence sighed and leaned in for a quick hug. “I’m sorry everything has to be so complicated.”

Credence went to talk to his other sister, and Percival felt a bit useless and out of place, standing in the apartment, a space he obviously didn’t belong in. Had Credence felt that way when he’d taken him to the Opera? Perhaps even at the hotel, too?

Suddenly, he felt someone tug at his sleeve. He looked down and saw Modesty Barebone staring up at him with wide blue eyes, a curious expression on her face. Compared to the sullen, sulky child he’d seen earlier, she was almost unrecognizable.

“Percy?” she asked. Apparently, Credence’s nickname had caught on quickly. “Credence said you live in England. My teacher is also from England. You drive on the wrong side of the road, don’t you? I heard it always rains in England. Is that true?”

* * *

Credence had eventually managed to persuade Chastity to give Percy a chance and the four of them had gone to the cinema together. They certainly made an odd group, and Percy, looking almost illegally attractive in his bespoke suit, stuck out like a sore thumb among the other moviegoers.

After buying tickets and food for all of them, Percy excused himself to the restroom. Credence noticed how Chastity’s eyes seemed to follow his retreating back and as soon as he had disappeared, her focus immediately snapped back to her brother. “Credence, tell me the truth,” she pleaded. “What happened to your mouth? Did he do that?”

Credence didn’t understand at first.

“Your lip is split,” Chastity clarified quickly, shooting a suspicious glance into the direction of the restroom door. “I want to know if he hurt you. The knuckles on his right hand are a bit bruised, like he punched something. Or someone.”

His eyes widened in surprise. Chastity was almost too perceptive for her own good. No wonder she had figured out Credence was hooking.

“Your knuckles are split, too,” Chastity continued. “And there’s some scab on Percy’s cheek.”

Credence touched his lip. “Percy didn’t hurt me,” he explained. “He punched the guy who tried to hurt me.” Credence paused to gesture to his knuckles. “I fought back as good as I got.”

Chastity didn’t look entirely convinced.

“Chas, if Percy had ever hurt me in any way, if I didn’t trust him completely, I would have never let him anywhere near the two of you,” he said in a low voice. “I promise that.”

In that moment, Percy came back from the restroom and joined them again.

Modesty had long since been won over by something as simple as buying her a bag of popcorn and a large soda. She’d apparently forgotten all about her former grudge and was now happily telling Percy about something that had happened at school the other day, never mind that Percy didn’t know any of the people involved in the story. Credence flushed a bit, ashamed that his sister was bothering Percy, but the man took it in stride. He was making an effort to get along with his sisters and seeing it made Credence’s heart beat just a bit faster.

Chastity shot a last worried glance in his direction and Credence mouthed ‘promise’ back at her.

Modesty had stopped talking for a moment and Percy used it as an excuse to check the time. “Looks like we can already go in,” he said and handed out tickets to everyone. Modesty immediately declared that she wanted to sit next to Percy.

“That was quick,” Credence muttered under his breath and smirked. “Going from ‘I don’t wanna meet him’ to ‘I wanna set next to him’ in just a few hours.”

Percy chuckled in response.

“If you want to sit next to Percy, you need to be very careful with your food and drink,” Credence told his sister. “His clothes cost a fortune. I’m sure he wouldn’t like it if you spilled soda on them.”

“I’ll be careful,” Modesty said solemnly. “I swear.”

They took their seats. Credence sneakily used the darkness to his advantage and took Percy’s hand into his. The movie Modesty and Chastity had agreed to turned out to be an animated mess Credence couldn’t make sense of no matter how hard he tried. Some quick glances at Percy showed he felt much the same way. Chastity seemed to like it well enough, she laughed at the jokes in the movie, but Credence knew that she’d never admit to it afterwards. The only one who seemed to be genuinely enjoying the movie was Mo.

Still, the movie had indeed managed to break the ice between his sisters and Percy. After the movie was over, they went to a small restaurant and shared two pizzas between the four of them. Modesty was intently discussing a scene from the movie with Percy who did an excellent job of appearing invested in the conversation. Credence stared at the scene with a mixture of disbelief and pride, until Chastity shot him a knowing smirk and he felt the blood rush into his cheeks.

They ate and Percy paid, just as he had done in the cinema.

By now, Credence suspected Percival must have been lying to him when he’d said that he wasn’t good with children. Even Chastity had warmed up to him somewhat, after he’d assured her that Percy hadn’t been the one to hurt him.

Percy even stayed a bit after they’d went back home. Credence remembered that there was still a large box of chocolates in the fridge and he, the girls and Percy ended up sharing them as dessert, sitting around the kitchen table.

They were lost in conversation, Percy was telling stories about the estate in Ireland where he’d grown up, when Credence’s phone buzzed. He frowned as he read the message he’d received from Sam, angrily asking where Credence was. It was twenty minutes past nine already.

He stared at his phone for a moment, before he looked up at Percy and his sisters in animated discussion. Credence reached out, popped another chocolate into his mouth and enjoyed the sticky sweet taste as he typed his reply. It simply said ‘Go fuck yourself’.

“What is it?” Percy asked once he saw how Credence looked at his phone with a grim expression.

Credence shrugged. “Nothing,” he said. “Looks like I can’t make it to an appointment tonight. Something more important came up.”

Percy and Chastity both understood the reference. Modesty, oblivious, just yawned, which made Credence remember the time. “It’s past your bedtime, Mo,” he reminded her.

Predictably, Modesty tried to protest and insisted she wasn’t tired at all, but she was not very convincing. Percy took that as his cue to request a hotel car to pick him up.

The girls got ready for bed, while Credence and Percy stood in the hallway, only waiting for the message that would tell Percy that the car had arrived.

Credence had slung his arms around Percy’s waist and was holding him close. “What you did today was both very romantic as well as over the top,” he whispered.

“I didn’t have a real plan,” Percy admitted. “I just imagined I’d sweep you up in my arms and…”

“And what?” Credence grinned and pressed a kiss to Percy’s lips. “Rescue the damsel in distress? I don’t exactly fit the bill.”

Percy tilted his head. “Don’t you, princess?” he mumbled.

Credence made a tortured sound in the back of his throat. “Percy, you don’t know what hearing you say those things does to me.”

Percy had the audacity to smirk at that. “We’ll see each other tomorrow?” he asked. “We could have lunch together and then have a look at the apartment?”

“Why do you need me around when you’re buying an apartment for yourself?” Credence laughed softly.

Percy returned his smile. “I hope you might visit from time to time,” he explained. “If you spend time there, you should like it as well.”

“Alright, but I’m warning you, the penthouse suite spoiled me…,” Credence teased him. “You can’t expect me to be satisfied with just any old apartment now.”

“I think you will like it,” Percy mumbled, voice low and it made Credence wish they were alone.

They had to say goodbye, eventually. They did so reluctantly and with more kisses than either of them could count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the chapter, please consider leaving a comment - getting feedback makes my day!
> 
> You can also find me [@almost-annette](https://almost-annette.tumblr.com/)!


	9. Epilogue - Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, but with the epilogue, this fic is finally complete! It has been an amazing journey for me and the response this fic has gotten so far has really blown me away! I just want to thank everyone who commented, left kudos, messaged me etc. so so much and I hope you enjoy the epilogue!
> 
> I would also like to apologize to everyone who has had to endure my whining etc. about this fic and especially this epilogue - you know who you are ;D
> 
> This is dedicated to the most wonderful [wanderingnork aka bluebeholder](http://wanderingnork.tumblr.com/) and it is my very belated way of paying the enabler tax - I hope you like it <3
> 
> As always, a huge thanks to my amazing friend and beta-reader [binary-suunset](https://binary-suunset.tumblr.com/) <333

**10 months later**

In the living room of Percival Graves’ large and lavishly furnished apartment in London’s West End, Credence was sitting on the sofa and was working hard to keep his breathing even.

Percy, who was sitting next to him, gave him a smile and laid a hand on Credence’s thigh, trying to reassure him with the soothing gesture. It eased Credence’s discomfort for a moment, before his worries returned in full force.

“What if she hates me?” he whispered. His eyes flitted around the room, focusing on nothing in particular. “I know she thinks I’m not good enough for you…”

“Hush,” Percy said and embraced him. The familiar feeling of being held by his boyfriend was more effective in fighting the anxiety and Credence relaxed a little. Percy moved his mouth closer to Credence’s ear, until his lips where ghosting over the shell of it. “Then that’s Seraphina’s problem,” he said quietly, in a tone that made it very clear he would not accept any contradictions.

Despite the effort Percy put into looking confident, Credence could tell he was nervous, too, could see it in the set of Percy’s jaw and feel it in the tension in his muscles. He was just as apprehensive as Credence as they waited for Seraphina to arrive.

Perhaps he should have met Percy’s best friend sooner, but there had never been a good opportunity before. (Seraphina Picquery was a busy woman, after all, even more so ever since Percy had resigned from his post as CEO at her side a few months ago and focused his efforts on building up an NGO to help sex workers.)

Credence tightened his hold on Percy and squeezed his eyes shut. He needed to get Seraphina’s approval, she was one of the most important people in Percy’s life, after all. So far, she had been skeptical of Percy’s relationship with Credence and for good reason. He was no idiot, of course he knew what their relationship looked like from the outside, but he _also_ knew that he would still love Percy if he weren’t wealthy, and Percy…

The doorbell rang and they both gave a start.

“She’s here,” Percy said. He released Credence from the hug and stood up, pulling Credence to his feet alongside him. “Do you want to come along immediately or would you rather wait here?”

“Wait here,” Credence confessed and nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Percy nodded. “Be right back,” he said, quickly squeezed Credence’s hand and left to answer the door.

Credence bit back a distressed sound as he watched Percy’s retreating form and started to count to keep his breath from speeding up. Inhale, one, two, three, four. Exhale, one, two, three, four. It wouldn’t do to be a hyperventilating, nervous mess when he finally came face to face with Seraphina.

Credence, Percy and Seraphina had all agreed it was best if the girls were not yet part of the meeting. His sisters were on a sightseeing tour this afternoon, organized by two of Seraphina’s and Percy’s most trusted employees. Privately, Credence dreaded what sort of questions Seraphina might ask him. It was undoubtedly going to be painfully awkward, as Seraphina knew exactly under which circumstances he and Percy had met.

Percy called his name. That was his cue. Credence hoped he looked as presentable as possible and extended his hand to greet the elegant woman that had accompanied Percy into the living room. She had a commanding aura Credence recognized from Percy, and carried herself in a way which suggested that she was used to being respected and obeyed.

“Seraphina Picquery,” she introduced herself, not waiting for Percy to make the introductions.

“Credence Barebone, Ma’am. P-pleased to meet you,” he stammered and could only maintain eye contact for a second.

“He’s terrified, Percy,” she remarked to Credence’s complete surprise.

“It’s okay, baby,” Percy said to Credence and slung an arm around his waist. The touch grounded him, but he knew better than to lean into it too much. Credence had never had a problem with PDA, but it was perhaps prudent not to give Seraphina any more reason to be angry with him.

He forced himself to look into her eyes. “You’re very intimidating, Ma’am,” he said apologetically.

Seraphina stared at him like he had just sprouted wings. “There’s no need to ‘Ma’am’ me or be scared of me,” she said, baffled. “Credence, you don’t have to…”

“But I thought you didn’t approve?” he threw in and gestured to himself and Percy.

“I’m a bit wary,” Seraphina corrected him. She looked at Percy. “Could you leave us alone for a minute or two?”

Percy tightened his hold around Credence’s waist for a moment and raised an eyebrow as he shot Credence a questioning glance. He nodded his approval. “It’s okay.”

“I’m going to prepare some tea for us,” Percy announced and left for the kitchen.

Credence resisted the overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around himself as he was left alone with Seraphina. The woman looked after Percy for a moment, adjusted her headscarf and softened her expression as she turned her gaze to Credence once more. “I’m sorry if I scared you,” she began. “I don’t know you and from the way you met Percival…you see, he’s my best friend and I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“I’d never,” Credence gasped indignantly.

“You have to admit that it looks strange, from an outside perspective,” she said. “Unfortunately, Percival didn’t have the best luck when it came to relationships so far. He has a good heart, you know. He doesn’t deserve to be used.”

Credence frowned. Percy had never told him much about his previous relationships, except for some allusions here and there. Unsurprisingly, they had never discussed it in depth. Percy always wanted to be the strong one in the relationship for Credence’s sake. Credence filed the topic away for now, but decided he was going to have a talk with Percy about it in the next few days, once an opportunity presented itself. “I know what it looks like, but I would never do that,” Credence said and helplessly shrugged his shoulders. “Meeting Percy was the best thing that ever happened to me. To be honest, I don’t want to think about what I’d be doing today if I _hadn’t_ met him.”

Seraphina tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes in contemplation, but didn’t reply.

“I know Percy deserves better,” Credence said to fill the awkward silence. Sometimes, Credence didn’t know what Percy saw in him and why he went to such great lengths to support him. It was often hard to remember this seeming dream he was living was in fact reality, that Percival Graves had chosen to enter a relationship with him, poor, foolish Credence. Not only that, but he also put up with Credence’s younger sisters as well as with the at times poor state of Credence’s mental health. Trials against both Grindelwald and Senator Shaw were being prepared and the chances were high that justice would be served in both cases. Shouldn’t he be able to leave behind what happened all those years ago? Shouldn’t everything be fine? Shouldn’t he be able to just enjoy his life, without having to battle demons from the past ever so often?

Why would Percy want to be with someone like Credence?

Whenever Credence dared to confess his worries to Percy, he took Credence in his arms and started listing all the things he loved about him. He could always make it sound like Credence was someone precious, someone worthy of being with Percy. It had become easier ever since he’d started going to therapy regularly and had custody of his sisters. Percy had even given up his job as CEO for Credence. “So much stress and so little time for the family, princess. It’s just not worth it anymore,” Percy had said at the time.

“Credence?” Seraphina said. “Can you hear me?”

He flushed with shame. How could he have forgotten he was talking to her?

“You looked very lost in your thoughts,” she said cautiously.

“I suppose I was,” he whispered once he’d recovered somewhat. “Sorry.”

“Actually, I don’t think you’re not good enough for Percival,” she continued. “I admit I had my doubts, which I believe you will understand. I haven’t met you before and already had you pegged as someone who was only out to sponge off him. The truth is, I’ve never seen Percival happier than during this last year, but I thought he was so head over heels in love with you that he failed to even consider that you might only be after his money. From what I can tell, it seems I was wrong and I apologize.”

Credence’s eyes widened in surprise and he needed a couple of seconds to find his voice again. “Okay,” he managed. Seraphina looked at him as though she expected him to say something else, but Credence didn’t know what he might add, other than repeat again that he had no intention of hurting Percy in any way.

“Apology accepted?” she asked after a long second.

“Oh…yes,” he stammered. “Apology accepted.”

“I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable,” Seraphina said.

“You didn’t, Ma’am…uh, you didn’t, Seraphina.”

Seraphina raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but didn’t comment on Credence’s reply. Instead, she demonstratively looked around. “Looks like Percival is taking a long time in the kitchen, doesn’t it?”

Credence watched her, warily. He assumed Percy was taking a deliberately long time to prepare the tea because he wanted to give them enough time to talk.

Seraphina smirked. “Well, we can’t let that perfectly good opportunity go to waste, can we? Credence, did you know that Percival used to model while we were studying at Cambridge together?”

Credence shook his head, not entirely sure if Seraphina was joking or not. “No,” he said diplomatically. “He forgot to mention that to me until now.”

Seraphina’s smirk widened. “What a shame,” she drawled. “I always told him that I’d love to show the pictures to his partner one day, but I never got along well enough with any of them…”

Credence, who thought he’d picked up on her game, relaxed a little. “Until now?” he prompted.

“Until now,” she confirmed, winked at him and took out her phone. “Feeling curious?”

When Percy returned, he was carrying a tray that contained tea, sandwiches and even a cup of coffee for Credence. He looked puzzled, but also pleased, when he saw that Seraphina and Credence were sitting side by side on the couch, laughing.

Carefully, he set the tray down on the coffee table and joined them on the sofa. “What’s so funny?” he asked after he pressed a kiss to Credence’s cheek.

Credence leaned against him. “Seraphina has been showing me your old modeling photos,” he said.

Percy raised his eyebrows in mock horror. “Which ones, Sera? The ones that are mostly okay or the really terrible ones?”

Seraphina gave him a long look. “What do you think?”

“Never mind,” he said and turned to face Credence again. “I bet you lost all respect for me now, didn’t you?” he asked with a wry grin.

“No,” Credence shook his head. “I think you were cute.”

Seraphina snorted and leaned forward to pour the tea for Percy and herself. “Twenty-year-old Percival would have had a fit if you had called him cute to his face.”

“I don’t think you would have liked me,” Percy confessed as he trailed his fingers up Credence’s arm. “I was a right wanker,” he added, before they went through the photos again, Percy making comments here and there. “I hardly remember posing for some of these pictures,” he said and shook his head when they were looking at some particularly inexplicable photos. Besides the obvious hilariousness of some of the pictures, Credence thought that he was right. Percy had been very cute indeed, but not yet as attractive as his current version and he allowed himself a smug smile.

Once they were done with the photos and had polished off the sandwiches, Seraphina looked uncomfortable for a second, before she spoke up. “Can I ask you a question?” she began. “Doesn’t it feel a bit strange to you sometimes? The age difference? I mean, when those pictures were taken, you weren’t even born yet, Credence.”

Percy clenched his jaw. He and Seraphina had had that conversation a couple of times already, and he was obviously not in a mood to discuss it again. But, Credence realized, so far, Seraphina had only ever heard Percy’s opinion on the topic. Now, the question was meant for him.

“I don’t mind Percy being older than me,” Credence said and kissed Percy full on the mouth, in plain sight of Seraphina.

“Thanks, princess,” Percy mumbled as he broke the kiss.

Seraphina let out a little giggle. “You don’t even mind the graying hair or his tendency to give horrid pet names? Really, Perce? _Princess_?”

“I like Percy’s hair,” Credence shrugged. “I think it makes him look dignified.” He missed how Percy looked to the side at that statement, half-embarrassed and half-flattered. Credence smirked. “I also like being called ‘princess’, so I don’t see a problem there, either.”

Seraphina laughed so hard that she had to hide her mouth behind her hand. “You better keep him happy, Perce, he’s precious,” she said and shook her head incredulously. “Princess, really.”

They spent the remainder of the afternoon sharing anecdotes and Credence found that he actually liked Seraphina when she didn’t act like an intimidating and scarily successful businesswoman. (Then again, the same could probably be said about Percy.) She eventually excused herself, to avoid running into Chastity and Modesty when they returned from their sight-seeing trip. “I don’t want to intrude more than I already have,” she explained.

“You’re not intruding,” Credence replied, at the same time as Percy said, “Don’t be stupid, Sera.”

Privately, Credence assumed she was scared, much like Percy had been wary of meeting his sisters at first. He found it a little amusing that two highly influential and powerful people could be frightened by a couple of children.

“That went better than expected,” Credence said after Seraphina had left.

Percy hummed an affirmative. “I’m impressed you two got along so well,” he added and hugged Credence from behind.

“What can I say?” he grinned. “Seeing awkward modeling photos of you when you were my age just had to break the ice. Why didn’t you tell me that you looked so cute?”

He kissed the nape of Credence’s neck. “Baby, I was obnoxious,” he said. “I told you, you wouldn’t have liked me.”

Credence huffed, turned around to face Percy and used the slight height advantage he had over his lover to grin down at him. “You think I wouldn’t have been able to handle you?” he asked slyly.

“Minx,” Percy laughed softly and started to trail kisses along Credence’s jaw. “How much time do we have before the girls get home?”

“For everything I want to do to you?” Credence replied. “Not nearly enough.”

Percy let out a sigh, clearly tinged with frustration. “Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep.”

He smiled. “We’ve got the whole night,” he said. “If you think you can handle it,” he added, teasing Percy.

“You bet I can,” he replied, pulled Credence close again and kissed him deeply to give him a foretaste of what was to come later tonight.

Credence had just gotten ready to throw all caution to the wind and insist they take it further, when the doorbell rang, indicating that Mr. Abernathy and Miss Clearwater had brought the girls back home. Reluctantly, they let go of each other and straightened their clothes so they could answer the door.

Credence hugged his sisters while Percy made small talk with the two employees and thanked them for their efforts.

“It was an honor to show Miss Chastity and Miss Modesty around the city,” Mr. Abernathy answered. He had a rather pompous way of speaking and Credence decided that he didn’t like him very much. He could only hope that Mo and Chas had not been too annoyed by his demeanor, but from the way Modesty rolled her eyes, it was probably in vain.

“Yes, an honor,” the blond woman, Ruby Clearwater, repeated stoically, from where she was standing slightly behind Mr. Abernathy. However, just a second later she sent a conspiratorial grin into the direction of his sisters and winked. Interesting.

“Of course, both my partner and I, as well as Seraphina, are immensely grateful,” Percy said and, after a few more compliments, bid them goodbye and shut the door.

“How was it?” Credence asked the girls as they walked further into the apartment.

Chastity was the first to answer. “I wouldn’t have needed babysitters,” she said.

“Ruby was really nice, but I didn’t like Ewan,” Modesty pitched in. “He was always talking about how we should be grateful that we know Percy, otherwise he would never have had to agree to this. And he kept asking us weird questions about you, Credence.”

Credence exchanged a look with Percy, whose facial expression had darkened.

“Is that true?” Percy asked.

“Yes,” Chastity confirmed. “’If Mr. Graves and Madam Picquery hadn’t asked me to’,” she said with air quotes, perfectly imitating the short man’s haughty tone. “At one point, I asked him if the thinks you don’t listen to what we have to say and that shut him up. He got really red in the face, too.”

“You’re not going to fire Mr. Abernathy, are you?” Credence asked.

“No,” Percy replied with a smirk. “Although he might find himself having to deal with our more difficult customers in the very near future.”

Mo grimaced. “He also promised we’d be going to see a real queen and a real princess, but when we got to that palace, there was nobody there,” she complained. “Just those guys with the weird fur hats.”

Credence bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing, while Percy hid his laughter with a cough. “At least you saw princesses at Disney World, didn’t you?” Credence said to placate Modesty. She nodded and seemed to be less disappointed now. Her birthday had been during spring break, and Percy had surprised them with the trip to Florida. Neither Credence nor his sisters had ever been on a plane before. Chastity immediately declared that it was her new favorite form of transportation and Credence pointed out that she would probably like it a lot less if they weren’t flying First Class.

“We were at Madame Tussauds, too, that was kind of cool,” Chastity said. “Wanna see the pictures we took?” she added and pulled out her phone, a sleek high-end model, identical to the ones Credence and Modesty had, all of them Christmas gifts from Percy.

They settled in on the large sofa and looked at all the pictures that showed Modesty and Chastity next to wax figures of various famous people.

Credence felt like his heart might burst from a mixture of pride and happiness. If someone had told him, a year ago, that he’d have a boyfriend who loved him and whom Credence loved in return, that he wouldn’t have to worry about money anymore, that he had a large apartment just for him and his sisters in Manhattan, that they could jet across the Atlantic for the summer, Credence would have asked that person what kind of drugs they were on.

They put an end to watching the pictures when both Modesty’s and Chastity’s stomachs started to growl. “I guess sightseeing makes you hungry,” Percy remarked with a laugh.

They ordered takeout and took advantage of the unusually warm and dry weather to eat on the terrace. “Don’t get used to it, beauty,” Percy said, as the two of them had set the table. “We got lucky with the weather.”

At one point during their meal, Mo pointed towards the horizon, where the London Eye dominated the skyline. “Ewan didn’t go on the ride with us,” she revealed gleefully. “He said he’s scared of heights.”

“And you weren’t afraid at all?” Credence asked.

Mo demonstratively shook her head, a wide, self-satisfied grin on her face.

“Impressive,” Percy said as he took a sip of his wine.

“It’s logical,” Chastity chipped in. “We’ve been to your place in New York often enough, and that’s just as high up.”

They finished dinner. As usual, Mo grumbled about her early bedtime and Credence talked to her about the importance of getting used to waking up early again while he put her to bed, since it wasn’t long until school would start again.

Chastity announced that she was going to watch a movie before she went to bed. “At the other end of the apartment,” she said. “But still make sure to keep it quiet, okay?”

Credence flushed, and Percy coughed. Chastity grimaced and retreated to the media room. As much as therapy helped her cope with her abandonment issues and even her stomachaches, which had turned out to be anxiety induced cramping, she would always be a little prickly, especially now that puberty had hit with full force.

“Are we that obvious?” Credence asked and turned to Percy after his sister had disappeared from view.

“Probably,” Percy said and grinned. “Want to finish the wine first?”

“Sure,” Credence agreed. “Maybe Chastity will be asleep by then and we don’t need to be quiet after all,” he added with a wink.

They slowly finished the wine, and Credence felt giddy when they finally made it into the bedroom. Once they’d reached the bedroom, they lay down on the bed, with Percy settling on top of Credence, who sighed happily as Percy kissed him and paid special attention to some sensitive spots on Credence’s neck and shoulders. The younger man’s hands roamed over Percy’s body.

Percy pulled back and his expression softened as he saw Credence lying under him, pupils already blown out wide, mouth kiss-swollen. “You’re so goddamn beautiful, princess,” he said, voice rough with arousal.

Credence’s breath hitched and he flipped their positions with surprising strength until he was straddling Percy. He kissed down Percy’s neck and unbuttoned his shirt, possessively pressing kisses to every inch of exposed skin.

Once they’d taken all their clothes off, Credence slowly, almost tentatively gave a long lick to the underside of Percival’s cock. He kissed the tip almost chastely, before he locked eyes with Percy and made a show of swallowing down as much of it as he could.

“Fuck,” he hissed and squeezed his eyes shut. Credence upped his game and Percy uttered a moan, low and drawn out. Credence responded with a hum and Percy gripped the bedsheet with one hand, tight enough so his knuckles turned white. Credence pulled his mouth off Percy’s cock with a wet pop and only swirled his tongue over the head with tiny kitten licks, until he knew Percy was on the verge of begging him to continue.

Percy opened his mouth, and Credence took that as his cue to give him a knowing look, grin and swallow him all the way down. Percy bit back another curse and when he pulled back, Percy reached out to pet his hair.

Credence leaned into the touch, pulled his mouth fully off his cock and gave a sigh of delight. Percy ran his thumb over Credence’s ruined mouth and slipped the finger inside. The boy closed his eyes and diligently suckled on the digit.

“I love you so much,” Percy said.

Even though he heard Percy say that every day, the phrase still managed to make him feel excited and flustered. Credence blinked his eyes open and released Percy’s thumb. He smiled. “I love you, too,” he replied.

“Come here,” Percy whispered and gestured for him to come closer.

Credence willingly obeyed and Percy pulled him in for a kiss.

Their love-making was different than in the beginning. Credence was slowly unlearning all the behaviors he’d picked up during his time on the streets. It was no longer about selling an illusion to a paying client and quashing his own emotions, instead, Credence could relish the feeling of wanting to be with Percy and being wanted in return.

Later, they lay next to each other. They were both feeling pleasantly exhausted and their desires were sated for the moment.

“There’s something I don’t understand,” Credence said and drew senseless patterns on Percival’s chest with the tips of his fingers. “You once told me you used to regret buying this apartment because it was too large for you on your own and you didn’t like coming home to an empty flat.”

“Yes,” Percy said. “But you already knew that.”

Credence yawned and rubbed his eyes with one hand. “I wasn’t finished,” he insisted. “I don’t understand why you then went on to buy an apartment in New York that’s usually exactly as large and empty as this one.”

Percival opened his mouth to reply, but Credence cut him off. “And don’t give me the speech about the art collection again, I know it’s just an excuse.”

He responded with a shrug and a self-deprecating smile. “I just thought…,” he trailed off and brushed his thumb over Credence’s cheek. “Originally, I didn’t want to buy the apartment, precisely _because_ I thought it was too large for me alone. But then I met you and your family…I wanted to make sure that if you ever decided you want to move in, there’s enough space for everyone.”

As Percival’s spoke, Credence’s eyes went wide and they started to look suspiciously wet. “But that was back…,” he broke off and shook his head. “You’d want us to move in together?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Yes,” Percy said. “Does that really come as a surprise to you? I…it’s what I’ve always wanted, to have a family, you know? I didn’t expect it would turn out this way, but I’m damn happy it did.”

Credence looked at him for a long moment, before he closed his eyes and rested his head on Percy’s chest. “I’m happy, too,” he mumbled.

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the fic, consider letting me know in a comment or find me on tumblr: [@almost-annette](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/almost-annette)


End file.
